100 façons de dire je t'aime
by lasurvolte
Summary: 100 fics sur 100 façons de dire je t'aime. [couples divers]
1. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Défi :** Les 100 façons de dire « je t'aime ».

16) "C'est pas grave. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon."

* * *

 **Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

Le téléphone vibre. Monty grogne, se retourne et se rendort. Mais les vibrations reprennent et ne semblent jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Monty finit par décrocher, persuadé que c'est une urgence et que c'est grave, parce qu'il est presque quatre heures du matin. À l'autre bout du fil, c'est Jasper qui lui défonce l'oreille droite en criant dans le combiné :

\- Monty, j'ai trouvé 998 lunes dans Mario Odyssée ! Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une et j'aurai fini le jeu !

Monty soupire, enfonce son petit doigt dans l'oreille pour la déboucher puis il marmonne :

\- Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormi ?

\- Quelques temps.

\- Est-ce que t'a mangé ?

\- Des chips.

\- Ta dernière douche ?

\- Remonte à loin.

Monty se frotte les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles quand il ne t'en reste qu'une à attraper ?

\- Celle-là je me la réserve pour que tu la vois.

Silence, dû au bâillement de Monty et Jasper réalise soudain :

\- Ah désolé, il est tard, j'aurais pas dû t'appeler.

\- C'est pas grave. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon.

Ce qui est un gros mensonge. Monty dormait comme un gros bébé. Mais quand on aime...

\- Bon tant mieux. Puisque t'arrive pas à dormir, ça te dit devenir me voir attraper cette dernière lune.

Monty retient un nouveau bâillement, puis se lève :

\- J'arrive dans vingt minutes, t'as intérêt d'être lavé et changé d'ici là.

\- Bien chef.

Monty raccroche, met un pantalon et un tee-shirt puis prend la voiture pour se rendre chez son meilleur ami.

Jasper capture la dernière lune sous ses yeux entrouverts, parce que Monty est déjà en train de se rendormir.

\- Félicitation Jasper, marmonne-t-il.

Puis sa tête tombe sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui ne fait rien pour la déloger. Jasper a l'impression d'avoir gagné deux fois. En finissant Mario Odyssée. En ayant son meilleur ami près de lui. Vraiment près.

\- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir hein ? Murmure-t-il.

Jasper n'obtient aucune réponse, Monty s'est endormi. Il comprend que son meilleur ami lui a certainement menti, et ça le touche. Puis comme il a fini le jeu, la fatigue lui tombe dessus. Jasper éteint la console. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le lit de Jasper, et celui-ci n'a qu'à se laisser tomber en arrière pour s'allonger, entrainant Monty avec lui. Ils se retrouvent blottit l'un contre l'autre, et Jasper sourit, s'endormant. Il était bien plus important qu'une victoire ou 999 lunes, son Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : première fic sur les cent prévues. Il y en a de toutes sortes, et si certaines sont longues, la plupart son assez courtes (surtout vers la fin). Il y aura plusieurs couples différents aussi, même si c'est en majorité Jonty. J'espère que ce recueil vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire.


	2. La clé

84) "La clé est sous le tapis."

* * *

 **La clé.**

Enième dispute avec sa mère. Murphy n'en peut plus de la voir s'autodétruire. N'en peut plus de voir le peu d'argent qu'ils ont être engloutit par l'alcool. N'en peut plus de ramasser les bouteilles et sa mère qui dort dans son vomi. Alors ils se hurlent dessus, ou plutôt c'est sa mère qui hurle alors que son ton à lui devient de plus en plus froid et détaché.

\- Tu es mon fils, tu me dois le respect, crie-t-elle.

\- Je suis ton fils uniquement quand tu n'as pas assez bu pour l'oublier, tranche-t-il.

Elle lui lance une bouteille qu'il évite de justesse, et c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Murphy se casse dans sa chambre, prend un sac et y met le plus d'affaires possibles, ce qui va vite, parce qu'il n'a pas grand-chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurle-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas, il ferme son sac, sort de la chambre et ouvre la porte de l'appartement :

\- Si tu pars maintenant, c'est plus la peine de revenir !

Murphy lui lance un regard glacial :

\- Et qui c'est qui te ramassera si je reviens pas ?

Sa mère court vers lui les bras en avant en criant comme une folle, Murphy lui ferme la porte au nez et se met à courir pour fuir sa folie.

Dans la rue il cesse de courir et respire l'air frais de la nuit. Il n'a nul part où aller. Non c'est faux, il y a bien quelque part mais il ne sait pas s'il aura le culot de le faire. Pourtant Bellamy lui a dit _« tu viens quand tu veux, et si je ne suis pas là, la clé est sous le paillasson »_. Bellamy, ce type rencontré par hasard un soir en boîte de nuit. Avec qui il avait dansé, avec qui il avait un peu parlé, avec qui il avait échangé son numéro. Bellamy, qu'il avait revu plusieurs fois, assez de fois pour nouer quelque chose entre eux. De fragile, très fragile, mais assez fort pour que Bellamy lui laisse le droit de venir chez lui au moindre souci.

Est-ce que c'est de la pitié ?

Peut-être.

Sans doute même.

Mais Murphy n'a pas d'argent, et il n'y a que chez ce type qu'il trouvera un peu de chaleur.

Alors il s'y rend.

Il sonne, même s'il est une heure du matin. Un homme tout décoiffé et un peu barbu, qui ressemble à un ours, vient lui ouvrir. Il semble prêt à s'énerver, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Murphy. Qui ne s'excuse pas.

\- Tu as dit que je pouvais venir.

\- Je l'ai dit, souffle Bellamy.

Et il le laisse entrer chez lui.

Murphy sort ses griffes quand Bellamy, après lui avoir servi un chocolat chaud, essaie d'en savoir plus. Il ne veut pas en parler, ça ne le regarde pas, ça ne concerne que lui. Mais Bellamy aplatit toutes ses murailles en disant :

\- Il s'agit d'un problème avec ta mère.

Ce n'est pas une question, plutôt une affirmation et Murphy se sent épuisé tout à coup et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il y a des moments où ça devient trop dur de lutter. Il a beau essayé de les retenir, elles roulent sur sa joue et elles sont à peine là que Murphy se retrouve dans les bras de Bellamy. Deux bras fort et puissant, mais surtout protecteur et doux. Murphy s'abandonne à l'étreinte, lui qui aurait tendance à se crisper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demande-t-il à Bellamy.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Les gens attendent toujours quelque chose en retour.

\- Je ne suis pas les gens.

Et Bellamy le prouve les jours suivants. Il lui prête un lit, il lui prête un toit, il lui cuisine à manger comme il le fait avec sa petite sœur Octavia, et il ne demande jamais rien. Murphy fait de lui-même le ménage pour aider. Et c'est tout.

Ça pourrait durer toujours.

Ça ne dure pas.

L'hôpital appelle Murphy, sa mère est là-bas. _Et merde._

Alors il va la chercher, il retourne vivre avec elle quand elle est capable de rentrer, et tout recommence. Tout ?

En fait pas vraiment.

Parce que maintenant, il y a Bellamy dans l'équation, qui est là, qui veille. Et quand c'est trop dur, Murphy sait où il cache sa clé.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà la deuxième fic de ce recueil. Cette fois-ci une petite murphamy.


	3. Leur maison

22) " Ce n'est pas lourd. Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air."

* * *

 **Leur maison.**

Monty et Jasper déménageaient. Pour vivre ensemble. Dans leur maison. Ils avaient attendu ça tellement longtemps, que maintenant que ça arrivait, ils étaient tous les deux des piles électriques. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de sautiller d'un point à un autre, tandis que Monty s'était transformé en vrai moulin à paroles. Ils avaient mal dormi la veille et des cernes marquaient leur visage, pour autant, ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air fatigué.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison avant le camion de déménagement firent le tour de leur jardin plusieurs fois pour passer le temps.

\- Ce jardin est à nous, fit Monty.

\- Ces fleurs sont à nous, renchérit Jasper.

\- Cette herbe est à nous, ajouta Monty.

\- Elle ne nous coûtera pas trop cher, conclu Jasper.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence et éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Le camion arriva à ce moment-là.

Les déménageurs étaient deux types assez musclés, qui portaient les cartons lourds comme s'il s'était agis de plumes. Jasper et Monty tenaient à aider, mais ne prenait que les cartons plus léger. Sauf une fois, où voulant se la jouer un peu, Jasper prit un carton avec la vaisselle dedans, quelque chose d'assez pesant qu'il eut même du mal à soulever.

\- Tu devrais nous laisser ça petit, lança un déménageur.

Monty acquiesça :

\- Jasper, prends quelque chose de plus léger.

Jasper secoua la tête, têtu :

\- Ce n'est pas lourd. Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air.

Il disait ça et avançait à pas d'escargot. Monty le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé, jusqu'à ce que Jasper cogne son pied sur le bord du trottoir et trébuche lamentablement. Le carton valdingua et Jasper se rattrapa comme il put pour ne pas finir le nez par terre. Monty, une fois sûr que Jasper allait bien, éclata franchement de rire. Jasper se tourna vers lui l'air penaud :

\- Toute la vaisselle est cassée.

Monty s'approcha de lui, embrassa rapidement sa bouche et sourit :

\- Aucune importance. On mangera dans des assiettes en carton. Ça fera comme un pique-nique.

Jasper fit une petite moue trop adorable, faisant fondre Monty.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, murmura Monty.

Jasper sourit, et ne porta plus que des cartons légers.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fic, j'ai réécris la fin, mais elle ne me semble pas très « utile », bref. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vous.


	4. La chose la plus importante à te dire

14) "Je peux avoir cette danse ?"

* * *

 **La chose la plus importante à te dire.**

C'était sans doute la fin du monde, et ils allaient tous crever. Jasper avait fait le choix de mourir, parce qu'il en pouvait plus, parce qu'il en avait marre, parce qu'il pensait que le néant était mieux que la vie, parce qu'il souffrait trop. Monty voulait vivre, mais à quoi bon vivre sans Jasper ? C'était plus dur de partir en le laissant là, que mourir à ses côtés. Alors il était resté lui aussi, avec tous ces suicidaires qui voulaient simplement que tout s'arrête dans un feu d'artifice.

L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique était si forte qu'on s'entendait à peine parler et Jasper vadrouillait de ci, de là, évitant Monty et ses discours qu'il trouvait moralisateurs _« je t'en supplie viens avec moi »_. Non, Jasper ne viendrait pas.

Monty savait que leur temps était compté et il n'avait qu'une envie, tout faire péter. Que la musique s'arrête, que l'alcool disparaisse, que Jasper fasse enfin attention à lui et l'écoute. Merde quoi. Ils allaient mourir, Monty se sacrifiait, et son meilleur ami n'était pas fichu de rester près de lui pour leurs derniers instants. Et peut-être que Jasper l'évitait parce qu'il savait que Monty saurait le convaincre de vivre, vivre avec lui, vivre encore, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Pourtant l'asiatique réussit enfin à mettre la main sur son meilleur ami. Jasper fronça les sourcils et Monty ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de partir avec lui, mais les mots qui en sortirent furent bien différents de ce qu'il avait imaginé :

\- Je peux avoir cette danse ?

Jasper écarquilla les yeux et Monty insista :

\- Puisqu'on va crever, on peut bien danser non ?

Son meilleur ami comprit qu'il était sérieux et hocha la tête :

\- Okay pour une danse.

La musique qui sortait des enceintes étaient plus proche du métal que du slow, et pourtant ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, comme pour un câlin et tournèrent tout doucement ensemble. Monty serra si fort Jasper, qu'il lui fit presque mal.

\- Je veux pas mourir, murmura-t-il comme une supplication.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à partir ! Personne ne t'oblige à rester.

\- Viens avec moi !

\- Non !

\- Je veux pas que tu meures !

Jasper resta silencieux, mais commença à se détacher de Monty, qui le serra juste un peu plus fort pour le faire prisonnier de ses bras.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, alors reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

Jasper s'abandonna contre lui et ne chercha plus à s'échapper.

\- D'accord.

Alors en dansant un leur slow, ils parlèrent un peu de souvenirs qu'ils avaient, de leur enfance, sans jamais évoquer la terre ou Maya ou la guerre. Monty réussit même à faire rire Jasper avec une de leurs anecdotes. Et l'entendre rire le déchira. Ils allaient mourir, il ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Il y avait encore tant de chose que Monty aurait voulu faire avec son meilleur ami, tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Vivre en paix, construire une maison pour tous les deux, regarder les étoiles et faire une indigestion de chocolat. Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps, tout allait bientôt se terminer et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Monty.

Jasper recula son visage pour le regarder et vint essuyer les larmes avec les pouces :

\- Vas-y Monty, tu as envie de vivre toi.

\- Et à quoi ça va me servir si t'es plus là ?

Jasper eut une hésitation. Toute petite, toute fine. Il pensait à Monty, certes lui voulait mourir, mais devait-il emporter son meilleur ami dans sa mort ? Monty se cramponna à lui. C'était plus un câlin qu'un slow.

\- Y a tellement de trucs que je veux faire avec toi Jasper, et tellement de choses à te dire. Alors qu'il nous reste peut-être que cinq minutes.

Jasper hésita encore plus. Ferma les yeux.

\- Quelle est la chose la plus importante que tu voulais me dire ? Tu as encore un peu de temps.

Monty souffla puis regarda Jasper droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

Jasper en eut le souffle coupé.

\- C'était ça ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non, il y a encore plus important, mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça signifiera qu'on a abandonné tous les deux l'idée de vivre.

\- Mais il ne te reste peut-être plus que trois minutes. Tu vas regretter.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Je le regrette déjà.

Et il embrassa la bouche de Jasper. Il ne mourrait pas sans jamais l'avoir embrassé alors qu'il en avait tellement envie. Son meilleur ami ne le repoussa pas. Monty ignorait si c'était de la pitié, est-ce qu'il lui accordait ce baiser parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient mourir ? Ou si Jasper le voulait autant que lui. Peu importe, ils s'embrassaient. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jasper lui sourit :

\- Je crois que j'ai deviné ce que tu voulais me dire.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha Monty.

L'estomac de Jasper se tordit :

\- Il n'arrive que des malheurs aux gens qui m'aiment.

\- C'est faux, souffla Monty, il ne m'arrivera rien.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu vas mourir si tu restes.

\- Alors viens avec moi !

Jasper se mordit les lèvres, hésita encore. Monty le regarda avec tellement d'espoir… Et puis s'ils mouraient maintenant, il n'y aurait jamais plus qu'un baiser entre eux.

\- Okay, choisit Jasper.

Le soulagement de Monty se peignit sur son visage et il l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Puis il prit sa main et ils coururent. Il n'y avait plus de voiture, ils allaient devoir cavaler jusqu'au bunker et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir le faire, d'arriver à temps. Alors Jasper, dans le doute, cria à Monty pendant leur course :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Monty se retourna un instant pour le regarder et lui sourit.

Et leur course effrénée reprit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic, même si elle est assez triste. J'ai laissé exprès la fin ouverte. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié.


	5. Au cimetière (1)

10) "Je suis désolé pour votre perte."

* * *

 **Au cimetière (1).**

La tombe est vide, pas de fleurs, pas de plaques non plus, juste une dalle de marbre avec son nom et ses dates gravés dans la pierre. Bellamy se contente d'en prendre soin et de la nettoyer, mais il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour la couvrir de fleurs. Des fois pourtant, elle lui manque. Il se rappelle qu'elle était assez présente pour lui pour que sa mort l'ait touché. Mais pas assez présente quand même pour qu'il dépense le peu d'argent qu'il a pour vivre et faire vivre sa sœur, dans des fleurs.

Bellamy s'y rend environ une fois tous les deux mois. Au début c'était plutôt une fois par semaine, puis les visites se sont espacées, peut-être qu'un jour il n'irai plus qu'une fois par an, peut-être qu'un jour il n'ira plus du tout. Pour l'instant, il y va, il a l'impression que c'est son devoir, alors il le fait.

D'habitude quand il s'approche de la tombe, il prononce toujours les mêmes mots :

\- Bonjour maman.

Pas ce jour-là, parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il y a un enterrement juste à côté de la tombe de sa mère. Il préfère donc faire demi-tour, il reviendra demain.

Le lendemain, Bellamy s'avance vers la tombe de sa mère, ouvre la bouche pour lui dire bonjour, et aucun son ne sort de celle-ci. Un adolescent est couché sur le tas de terre à côté – qui restera tel quel tant qu'on n'aura pas mis de dalle. Au début Bellamy pense que c'est un pari, ou une blague, mais en s'approchant il voit que l'adolescent a l'air mal, triste. Bellamy s'accroupit, fait semblant de nettoyer la tombe de sa mère, mais ses yeux restent fixés sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier finit sans doute par sentir sa présence et ouvre ses yeux, des yeux d'un bleu d'acier, glacial.

\- Tu veux ma photo ? Grogne-t-il. Dommage je suis un vampire, je n'apparais pas sur les photos.

Puis il se lève, s'époussette et s'enfuit. Bellamy n'a pas pu en placer une et reste sous le choc de cette rencontre.

Deux mois plus tard, il n'en croit pas ses yeux quand il retrouve cet adolescent couché, non pas sur un tas de terre, mais sur la dalle qui a été installé sur la tombe. Il essaye de ne pas le regarder, mais il le regarde quand même. Il a envie de lui parler, il a peur de lui parler, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il voudrait savoir son nom. À la place sa bouche forme d'autres mots.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre perte.

L'adolescent se redresse et le fixe. Puis après lui avoir fait un fuck, il s'enfuit comme la première fois.

Bellamy est tellement curieux, qu'il n'attend pas deux mois pour revenir, il y retourne dès le lendemain, presque déçu de ne pas y voir l'adolescent. Le surlendemain non plus. Seulement après une semaine, alors que Bellamy a presque abandonné de le revoir un jour, il le retrouve, assit sur la tombe à côté de celle de sa mère. Bellamy fait semblant de ne pas le voir, il époussette la tombe qui n'en a pas besoin. Il reste silencieux et l'adolescent ne s'enfuit pas cette fois-ci.

Ni la semaine d'après.

Ni celle d'encore après.

Tous les deux partagent leur silence, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se lève un jour et dise :

\- Je suis désolé pour votre perte.

Bellamy hésite à lui faire un fuck, il opte plutôt pour un petit sourire. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux un moment. Et quelque chose commence…

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic est un peu particulière, puisqu'elle va se passer sur plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira.


	6. Au cimetière (2)

13) "Désolé, je suis en retard."

* * *

 **Au cimetière (2).**

Se retrouver toujours devant deux tombes, on a fait plus romantique comme rendez-vous, mais Bellamy et Murphy se rencontraient ainsi, une fois par semaine. Bellamy venait nettoyer la tombe de sa mère, Murphy venait manger ou dormir sur la tombe de la sienne. C'était étrange, mais elle lui manquait et il voulait faire des choses normales comme si elle était encore là. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait dit à Bellamy.

\- Ma mère était une vraie junkie, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit retrouvée là-dessous. Avait-il raconté.

Bellamy aimait bien l'entendre parler, raconter, même si c'était triste. Peut-être à cause de la voix de Murphy, un peu lancinante. Ou bien sa façon de raconter, pleines de sarcasmes. En tout cas, Bellamy avait toujours hâte de retrouver Murphy quand il venait.

\- J'ai pas tellement connu ma mère, avait expliqué Bellamy à Murphy, elle était plus souvent absente que présente.

\- Pour le coup, là, c'est plutôt définitif, avait rétorqué Murphy.

Bellamy n'aurait pas dû rire.

Il avait ri quand même.

Ils pouvaient passer tous les deux des heures au cimetière, non pas pour leur mère respective, mais pour être l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas toujours, mais il y avait quelque chose de bien à être ensemble, tout simplement.

Ils s'attendaient. Quand Murphy n'arrivait pas, Bellamy s'inquiétait, mais Murphy finissait toujours par pointer le bout de son nez. Quand Bellamy n'arrivait pas, Murphy comptait dans sa tête et lui lançait un regard de reproche quand il arrivait enfin, comme s'il lui avait fait perdre du temps

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, s'excusait Bellamy.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des horaires précis.

Au bout de plusieurs mois à se voir ainsi, Bellamy tenta le tout pour le tout :

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?

\- Et après on va chez toi ou chez moi ? Plaisanta Murphy.

\- C'est toi qui vois, rétorqua Bellamy amusé.

\- Okay pour le verre, accepta Murphy.

Et ils sortirent du cimetière, faisant évoluer leur relation vers quelque part, sans savoir trop où.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà la deuxième partie de la fic. Avec une petite évolution.


	7. Au cimetière (3)

76) "Je veux que tu aies ça."

* * *

 **Au cimetière (3).**

Après leur rencontre au cimetière, Bellamy et Murphy avaient dorénavant l'habitude d'aller boire un verre ensemble. C'était devenu un nouveau rituel. Ils se retrouvaient devant la tombe de leurs mères, discutaient un peu puis sortaient du cimetière pour rejoindre toujours le même bar. Ils devinrent des habitués et dépensèrent souvent leurs sous dans une boisson. Bellamy avait l'impression parfois de partager avec Murphy quelque chose qu'il ne partageait avec personne, mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer avec des mots. C'était simplement comme s'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de rien se dire.

Bellamy était de plus en plus impatient de ces rencontres, et il avait toujours peur, en se rendant au cimetière, que Murphy ne soit pas là, qu'un jour il disparaisse et que Bellamy ne sache jamais s'il l'avait juste planté là ou s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas échangé leur numéro de téléphone, aucun des deux ne savait où l'autre habitait. Ils avaient pourtant parlé de choses intimes sur leur vie passée, mais rien sur le maintenant. Pourtant, Bellamy ne demandait rien, il avait trop peur de voir Murphy lui filer entre les doigts comme l'eau qui coule. Parce que c'était parfois à ça que lui faisait penser Murphy. Il était insaisissable.

Quand un jour il se rendit sur la tombe de sa mère et que Murphy ne vint jamais, Bellamy pensa que ça y était, c'était ce moment effroyable où il l'avait perdu. Il attendit pourtant jusqu'à minuit, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était qu'un retard, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bellamy rentra chez lui avec la boule au ventre et l'air déprimé. Si Murphy ne venait plus jamais, il l'aurait perdu pour toujours.

La semaine suivante, ce fut les pieds et le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea vers le cimetière. Il trainait, ayant trop peur de ne pas y voir Murphy, de comprendre qu'il avait été abandonné. Quand il aperçut finalement de loin la silhouette attendu, Bellamy sentit des ailes lui pousser aux pieds et se mit à courir comme un fou.

\- Tu es là, dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu es en retard, ronchonna Murphy.

C'était tellement déplacé alors que lui n'était pas venu du tout la fois d'avant, mais c'était aussi tellement Murphy. Bellamy fut soulagé.

\- Désolé.

\- T'as pleuré la semaine dernière quand je suis pas venu, plaisanta Murphy.

\- J'en étais pas loin.

\- J'avais une grippe carabinée, j'ai bien essayer de me trainer jusqu'à toi mais j'ai jamais réussi à atteindre la porte de ma chambre.

Bellamy hocha la tête. Il avait tout de suite imaginé le pire, mais au final ce n'était rien.

\- Du coup j'ai décidé de te donner ça, ajouta Murphy, je veux que tu l'ais.

Il tendit un bout de papier à Bellamy qui le prit et le déplia. Dessus il y avait les coordonnés de Murphy, son numéro de portable et son adresse mail.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Bellamy touché.

\- Oui.

Bellamy lui sourit, et lui donna son numéro et son mail en échange. Ainsi que son adresse.

\- Au cas où tu en aurais besoin.

Murphy acquiesça.

Bellamy ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un soir, la porte d'entrée sonne et qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Murphy.

\- J'en avais besoin, murmura-t-il.

Bellamy le laissa entrer.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.


	8. Au cimetière (4)

15) "J'ai fait ton plat préféré."

* * *

 **Au cimetière (4).**

Murphy vint souvent chez Bellamy. Tellement souvent que Bellamy pouvait dire des choses comme :

\- J'ai fait ton plat préféré.

Ils ne se retrouvaient plus au cimetière, mais chez Bellamy. Murphy venait à l'improviste, sans prévenir, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Bellamy le soupçonnait de venir parfois et de trouver porte close. C'est ce qui le décida à lui donner un double des clés. Au cas où il en ait vraiment besoin.

Bellamy avait une petite sœur, Octavia, mais celle-ci n'était pas dérangé par les visites intempestives de Murphy. Au contraire, cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un beau-frère, disait-elle.

Et Bellamy n'était pas sûr à cent pourcent qu'elle plaisantait. Lui-même ne savait plus bien ce qu'il en était avec Murphy. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Lorsque qu'un soir Murphy vint sonner et s'écroula sur le canapé, Bellamy lui apporta une couverture et un oreiller, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais Murphy attrapa son bras :

\- Laisse-moi dormir avec toi.

Bellamy ne réussit pas à dire non. Pourtant, si Murphy s'endormit dans la seconde dans son lit deux places, Bellamy se tourna et retourna toute la nuit. Quelque chose était en train d'arriver mais Bellamy avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. De ce qui en découlerait. Mais, il avait quand même laissé Murphy dormir dans son lit. Et ce ne fut pas la dernière fois.

Murphy commença doucement à en profiter et petit à petit, il prit Bellamy pour sa peluche géante, se blottissant contre lui. Il ne se passait rien entre eux, ou pas grand-chose, pourtant en même temps c'était beaucoup. Murphy ne parlait jamais de ça, mais Bellamy crevait d'envie d'en discuter. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. Que se passait-il entre eux ? Allongé près de Murphy, encore une fois, il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander. Mais Murphy posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Profite juste de l'instant, murmura-t-il.

Profiter de quoi ? De quel instant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux ?

Y avait-il quelque chose ou rien du tout ?

Bellamy était-il sujet à un trop plein d'imagination ?

Il fallait qu'il sache. Et s'il ne pouvait pas demander, il y avait d'autres façon d'agir. Il appuya sa main sur le torse de Murphy pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui devint très vite passionné, et doux à la fois.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, s'amusa Murphy.

Bellamy grommela :

\- Tu n'avais qu'à demander.

\- J'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire jeter.

Bellamy l'embrassa encore une fois.

\- Je ne te jetterai pas.

C'est ainsi que Murphy emménagea.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà, cette petite fic à suite est terminée.


	9. Grosse bêtise

64) "C'est deux sucres, n'est-ce pas ?"

* * *

 **Grosse bêtise.**

Murphy ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise en voyant Jasper complètement nu à côté de lui dans le lit. Lui-même n'avait pas le moindre bout de tissus sur son corps et il grinça des dents. Il avait merdé, complètement merdé. Il refit la soirée dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas bu une goûte, Jasper non plus. En fait ils s'étaient croisés par hasard au ciné et Jasper l'avait ensuite invité à boire un café. C'était tout. Comment ça avait pu si mal tourner ?

D'accord, ils partageaient quelques cours en commun à la fac. D'accord, ils ne s'entendaient pas trop mal et d'un point de vue subjectif Jasper était plutôt canon. D'accord, le célibat de Murphy commençait à lui peser, mais quand même. De là à se jeter sur Jasper pour un coup d'un soir ?

Murphy déroula un peu plus la soirée. Ils étaient donc chez Jasper, discutaient tranquillement. Murphy avec son ton mordant, faisait rire Jasper et avait envie de le faire rire un peu plus. À quel moment ça avait bien pu déraper ?

Jasper à côté de lui se mit à grogner dans son sommeil et Murphy remonta d'un geste presque tendre la couverture sur lui. Il se maudit ensuite de son geste.

Il cherchait encore pourquoi il en était là. Et puis ça lui revint. Jasper avait préparé le café, puis il s'était tourné vers lui tout sourire :

\- C'est deux sucres, n'est-ce pas ?

Murphy avait craqué. Pour une phrase aussi simple et aussi débile. D'habitude les gens pensaient qu'il était du genre à boire son café super noir, à cause de son caractère sans doute. Mais Jasper, lui, avait retenu ce détail, presque comme s'il s'intéressait à lui. Murphy s'était levé, avait pris la cafetière des mains de Jasper et l'avait posé à côté d'eux, puis il l'avait embrassé. Et la suite, c'était fini dans le lit.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres. Quel con, vraiment quel con. Il fallait qu'il se casse et maintenant. Ensuite il pourrait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il s'assit sur le lit, scannant les alentours pour trouver ses fringues et se souvint que la moitié était dans la cuisine. Il soupira et voulu attraper son caleçon pour le mettre, mais Jasper choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux.

Les yeux de Jasper étaient très grand, étirés sur son visage, d'un beau marron foncé. Il le regardait avec un air pas très réveillé, les cheveux en vrac sur son crâne. Murphy cessa de bouger, il arrêta même de respirer. Il se demandait ce que pensait Jasper à cet instant, s'il allait le virer à coup de pieds au cul de chez lui ou faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Murphy ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire. Et merde, il aurait vraiment préféré pouvoir partir avant que Jasper ne se réveille.

Sauf que Jasper ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'étira comme un chat et sourit à Murphy. Ce sourire…

Murphy laissa son corps bouger tout seul, sans le retenir, et sa bouche atterrit à nouveau sur celle de Jasper.

 _Et merde. Tant pis._

Fin.

L'autatrice : et une petite jasphy pour cette nouvelle fic.


	10. Hiver

70) "Tu es chaud."

* * *

 **Hiver.**

Monty avait froid. Normal, c'était l'hiver. Si les premiers flocons de neige l'avaient ébahi, la pluie verglaçante qui tombait depuis plusieurs jours commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs. Il avait beau mettre plusieurs couches de vêtements et s'enrouler dans une couverture, il avait l'impression que rien au monde ne le réchaufferait. Il avait même essayé de boire de l'alcool, sous les conseils de Jasper qui en buvait beaucoup trop, mais ça n'avait pas tellement fonctionné, car le froid était revenu tout de suite.

Cette nuit-là les températures avaient encore baissées et Monty claquait des dents sous ses deux couvertures. Il n'en pouvait plus du froid, il n'arrivait pas à y résister. Il avait réchappé à des tas de choses bien plus dangereuses pourtant, mais c'était l'hiver qui allait finir par avoir sa peau.

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et tellement concentré sur le froid qu'il ressentait qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose quand son lit s'affaissa un peu.

\- C'est moi, murmura Jasper ;

\- T'es venu me tuer dans mon sommeil ? Tenta de plaisanter Monty.

C'était nul bien sûr, mais son cerveau était aussi gelé que le reste.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais froid en ce moment.

\- Parce que tu fais attention à moi maintenant ?

Jasper soupira, un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole doucement, pesant ses mots.

\- Il y a un moment où je t'en voulais trop pour supporter ta présence, mais tu es mon meilleur ami depuis trop longtemps et… Je t'en veux encore, mais en même temps je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes aussi triste que moi.

Monty leva les yeux vers Jasper, son corps continuaient de trembler et ses dents de claquer.

\- Alors oui, j'ai fait attention à toi

Jasper le regarda fixement et Monty se sentit rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le froid le rendait fou. Son meilleur ami ajouta alors :

\- Pousse-toi un peu que je m'allonge.

Monty obéit et Jasper se coucha à côté de lui. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre sous les deux couvertures de Monty, et Jasper frottait doucement les bras de son meilleur ami. Monty tenait ses distances au début, se demandant si c'était un piège, si Jasper avait prévu une vengeance, mais plus le temps passait et moins il doutait. Il finit par aller carrément se coller contre Jasper.

\- Tu es chaud, murmura-t-il. Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Pas maintenant en tout cas, répondit Jasper.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Un peu, mais ça va. Je suis pas aussi frigorifié que toi.

Monty éternua doucement et vint mettre son nez froid contre le cou de Jasper, ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- Désolé, marmonna Monty.

\- C'est bon, fit Jasper.

La chaleur de Jasper réchauffa Monty qui finit par ne plus avoir froid du tout. Il était tellement bien là, qu'il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, blottit tout contre son meilleur ami.

Tout l'hiver ils dormirent ensemble, et quand le printemps pointa le bout de son nez, Monty eut l'air triste. Genre vraiment triste. Il commençait à faire chaud et Monty ne gelait plus sur place. Il pouvait faire semblant d'avoir froid, mais ça n'aurait pas été très naturel. Quand il alla se coucher, il savait que cette fois-ci il serait seul. Jasper ne vint pas. L'espoir de Monty, que Jasper vienne quand même, se brisa en mille morceaux. Le printemps et l'été seraient longs, très longs.

Monty passa une semaine seul, avant de se lever au milieu de la nuit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais son corps bougeait pour lui. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Jasper, prit une inspiration et l'ouvrit. Jasper avait les yeux ouverts et le regarda entrer. Monty ne dit rien, et s'allongea près de lui.

Jasper eut un fin sourire.

\- Je me demandais si t'allait venir.

Monty souffla :

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Jasper secoue doucement la tête. Et cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui se blottit contre Monty.

\- Tu es un peu froid, ça fait du bien.

Les joues de Monty se colorèrent et sa peau se réchauffa. Jasper sourit un peu plus.

La température entre eux était parfaite.

Ils dormirent ensemble tous les soirs, peu importe la saison, à partir de maintenant.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et on revient sur du jonty (évidemment).


	11. Je peux t'embrasser ?

37) "Je peux t'embrasser ?"

* * *

 **Je peux t'embrasser ?**

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Monty a sorti ça comme un terroriste aurait sorti une bombe de son sac. Jasper était en train de faire son exercice de maths tranquillement, et Monty avait levé la tête et avait posé sa question. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. C'était peut-être à cause de cette mèche de Jasper qui n'arrêtait pas de rebiquer, de son air concentré, de ses grains de beauté sur son visage, de sa façon de chuchoter en notant les résultats, de ses lèvres que Monty n'arrêtait pas de regarder. Et donc, c'était sorti de sa bouche. _« Je peux t'embrasser ? »_.

Après ça, dans la tête de Jasper c'est le bordel. Godzilla vient de détruire New-York pendant que les sirènes des voitures de police hurlent lors d'un concert de death métal. Vision apocalyptique. Tous ses neurones se sont fait la malle, il n'est plus capable de réfléchir et en plus un feu d'artifice vient de se déclencher dans son ventre. Il est incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer, encore moins capable de parler et de répondre.

Monty panique. Jasper va le jeter. Lui mettre un gnon. Se mettre à rire et demander si c'est une blague. Jasper va le détester. Il ne sait pas ce qui est pire dans tout ça. Il bafouille, il essaye de dire à son meilleur ami que sa langue a fourché, de ne pas faire attention, que tout va bien. Mais ça ressemble plutôt à _« euuuuh ben euuuh »._ Il a envie de s'enfuir, de disparaître, d'être engloutit, de tomber dans un trou, de se transformer en souris.

Jasper finit par atterrir sur terre, et comprendre ce que Monty vient de lui dire, et ce que ça signifie. Il n'a pas peur, il a quand même un peu peur. Est-ce que Monty parlait de sa bouche ou de la joue ? Et s'il avait mal compris ? Et s'il répondait une bêtise ?

Puis il voit les joues de Monty, toutes rouges, son air timide, ses tremblements, ses bafouillages et il se dit qu'il a bien compris. Alors au lieu de répondre à la question par un oui ou par un non, il se penche en avant et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Monty.

Un essaim d'abeilles envahit sa tête et son estomac, tandis qu'un volcan s'allume à l'intérieur de lui et débord de lave tant et si bien qu'il se met à mourir de chaud. Monty est soulagé et heureux de la façon dont Jasper lui a répondu. Il s'enhardit, passe un bras autour de son meilleur ami qui vient de devenir un peu plus.

Leur baiser est magique, digne d'un film, pleins de paillettes et de bonheur. Non, en fait il est simple, un simple baiser.

Le meilleur de tous.

Et le mieux ?

C'est qu'il y en aura d'autres.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et encore une petite jonty sans prétention.


	12. Le parapluie

96) "Je t'ai apporté un parapluie."

* * *

 **Le parapluie.**

Murphy est grognon. Il regarde la pluie qui dégringole du ciel, à l'abris sous le préau du lycée. Ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'il attend que ça se calme, il déteste la pluie, il n'a pas envie d'être mouillé et il n'a pas de parapluie. Alors il a la mine sombre. Il ressemble à un chat mécontent coincé entre deux flaques d'eau. Il n'a pas envie d'y aller mais il n'a pas non plus envie de rester coincé là toute la nuit, ça l'agace. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pleuve maintenant alors que la journée a été plutôt ensoleillée ?

Murphy a les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, la tête baissée, alors il voit ses chaussures en premier. Des simples baskets sans marque, pas trop cher, noires. Il lève les yeux et Bellamy est devant lui. Souriant, mouillé jusqu'aux os, les cheveux encore plus frisés que d'habitude et les vêtements dégoulinants de pluie. Il n'a qu'une fine veste pour se protéger mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger d'être trempé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Murphy. T'es plus au lycée.

\- J'ai vu la pluie et je savais que t'allais galérer.

\- Je galère pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu restes sous le préau du lycée ?

Murphy hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Il aperçoit alors, dans la main de Bellamy, un parapluie. Bellamy suit son regard, son sourire s'agrandit et il tend le parapluie devant lui.

\- Ah oui, tiens, je t'ai apporté un parapluie.

Murphy le regarde l'air blasé et demande :

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisé pour toi ?

Bellamy regarde le parapluie, puis Murphy :

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais tellement à toi, que j'en ai oublié de l'utiliser.

Murphy rougit et baisse la tête pour pas que ça se voit.

\- Abruti.

Bellamy ne semble pas vexé par la remarque, il ouvre le parapluie et tend sa main vers Murphy :

\- On y va ?

Murphy laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, pour ne pas paraître empressé. Puis il finit par prendre la main de Bellamy dans la sienne et marche tout près de lui, pour que le parapluie serve aux deux. Et tant pis si son épaule dépasse et est un peu mouillé, la pluie c'est moins grave quand il est avec Bellamy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un tout petit rien murphamy cette fois-ci.


	13. Un jour spécial

33) "Fermez les yeux et tendez les mains."

* * *

 **Un jour spécial.**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait six ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils ont commencé à sortir quand ils avaient seize ans, maintenant ils en ont vingt-deux, et Jasper est toujours aussi amoureux de Monty que Monty l'est de lui. Sans doute que dans dix ans ce sera pareil. Ils se voient vivre et vieillir ensemble, et que leur amour dure longtemps, longtemps. Ils ne sont jamais posés de questions à ce propos, parce que c'était juste évident. Même s'il y a des jours moins faciles, même s'il y a des disputes, ils sont accrochés l'un à l'autre comme un Koala à son arbre.

Aujourd'hui ça fait six ans et ils les fêtent seuls dans leur chez eux. Jasper a cuisiné le plat préféré de Monty et un gâteau au chocolat (qu'il adore plus que tout). Ils mangent, éclairés par des bougies, dans une ambiance très cliché-romantique. Ça a beau être un diner un peu spécial, ils se parlent comme ils le font d'habitude, plaisantent, rient, discutent de leurs études, de leurs ami.e.s. Leurs pieds se touchent sous la table, ils sont heureux et ça se voit. Jasper se bâfre de gâteau au chocolat, Monty l'observe avec un sourire et le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, Monty a prévu de le faire, à la fin du dîner. Ça fait des mois qu'il y pense, qu'il se prépare pour ça, et ce soir ce sera le bon soir. Ils sont seuls tranquilles, dans une ambiance un peu poétique. Il n'a plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau.

\- Ferme les yeux et tends les mains, dit-il à Jasper.

Son petit ami s'exécute, avec une mine curieuse. Il sent les doigts de Monty qui le touche sans totalement savoir ce qu'il lui fait. Mais Jasper ne triche pas, il a confiance.

\- Tu peux les rouvrir, dit Monty après quelques secondes.

Jasper ouvre les yeux et ce qu'il voit à son annulaire le fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Son cœur bat trop vite, il hyper ventile, et tout joyeux qu'il est, il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il est au bord de l'évanouissement. Pourtant l'ambiance était propice, mais il ne l'a pas vu venir, il n'y a même jamais pensé.

Monty se rapproche de lui, le retient avant qu'il ne tombe de sa chaise et le prend dans ses bras. Jasper est au bord du trou noir tant ses émotions prennent le pas sur tout le reste. Il ressent de la joie, de la surprise et un peu de peur également. Monty souffle à son oreille :

\- Alors tu en penses quoi ?

Comment Jasper pourrait répondre alors qu'il est si ému ? À la place, des larmes coulent de ses yeux et il serre Monty contre lui, fort. Son petit-ami comprend le message sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer les mots.

\- Je t'aime, souffle-t-il.

 _Je t'aime tellement_ , pense Jasper, toujours incapable de parler. Il ferme les yeux, respire l'odeur de Monty, cette odeur qu'il aime toujours autant, dont il ne se lasse jamais. Ce mélange de savon et de vanille. Il embrasse son cou doucement, il le picore, reprend tranquillement ses esprits, puis finit par poser son front sur celui de Monty. Il sourit. Ses yeux sont encore un peu humides. Il caresse la joue de Monty avec la paume de sa main, celle où son petit-ami a mis la bague de fiançailles.

\- C'est oui, murmure Jasper.

Ils se mirent à sourire, puis à rire comme deux idiots. Bientôt, ils seraient mariés.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quelque chose d'hyper d'hyper niais pour cette fic.


	14. Le hamac

57) "Il y a assez de place pour nous deux."

* * *

 **Le hamac.**

Jasper se prélasse au soleil, dans le hamac installé entre deux arbres. Il somnole à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence près de lui et ouvre les yeux. Monty est là et Jasper tend son bras vers lui pour lui prendre la main.

\- Tu viens ? Demande-t-il.

\- On va se casser la gueule, répond Monty.

\- Non, allez viens. Y a assez de place pour nous deux.

Jasper tente de se décaler un peu pour lui laisser de la place et Monty grimpe à ses côtés en essayant de pas trop faire bouger le hamac. C'est assez sport, mais il s'en sort, et se retrouve aux côtés de Jasper. Ils sont un peu écrasés l'un contre l'autre, mais n'auraient pas l'idée de s'en plaindre. Jasper prend la main de Monty une nouvelle fois et s'amuse avec ses doigts. Il adore faire ça, ça l'apaise, le réconforte, c'est comme un anti-stress mais en mieux. Ils sont silencieux, quelle importance ? Pas besoin de parler tout le temps, le silence c'est bien aussi. C'est le non-verbal qui cause pour eux. Leurs corps qui se touchent des jambes jusqu'aux épaules, la chaleur qu'ils dégagent tous les deux, leur respiration agréable à écouter. Ils sont bien, à l'aise, en paix.

Et puis ça ne dure pas. Parce que Bellamy s'incruste.

\- Vous faites quoi ? Demande-t-il.

\- Rien, répondent-ils.

\- Je peux faire « rien » avec vous ?

Jasper regarde Monty qui regarde le hamac et puis ils haussent les épaules tous les deux :

\- Y a peut-être de la place pour trois.

En fait c'est faux, y en a pas. Mais c'est super amusant de voir Bellamy galérer et se retrouver allongé en travers de leurs corps. Ils sont tous les trois morts de rire, et font tellement de bruits que Murphy se ramène. Ils les observent avec l'air à la fois circonspect et désespéré. Jasper s'amuse à lui dire :

\- Viens, y a de la place pour quatre.

Murphy, malgré un beau fuck, s'étale sur eux.

Ils ne rigolent pas longtemps.

Le hamac craque, et ils se retrouvent par terre, un peu abasourdi. Ils clignent plusieurs fois des yeux tous les quatre, puis s'assurant que personne ne s'est fait mal, leurs rires se déploient.

\- D'accord, dit Jasper entre ses larmes de rire, on ne peut pas monter à quatre dans un hamac.

Et bien sûr il fallait que l'un d'entre eux ajoute (Monty pour le désigner) :

\- Et sur une balançoire ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : euh… Bon ben voilà.


	15. Ne pas l'attendre

66) "Reste ici."

* * *

 **Ne pas l'attendre.**

Bellamy était parti pour une mission plutôt périlleuse, et Murphy avait beau savoir que rien que le fait que de vivre sur cette Terre était un danger, cette fois-ci il s'inquiétait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait couché avec Bellamy une fois ? Une toute petite fois de rien du tout qui ne voulait rien dire et qui avait été un affreux accident ?

Bon. Pas un accident.

C'était pas comme s'il avait trébuché sur un Bellamy tout nu. C'était juste qu'il manquait de chaleur à ce moment-là, et que Bellamy était prêt à lui en donner.

Mais une coucherie ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait maintenant jouer le rôle du type qui attend que son véritable amour revienne.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait d'abord d'avoir couché avec Bellamy ? Rien du tout. C'était du sexe et rien d'autre.

Et pourtant.

Murphy se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais trouver le sommeil tant qu'il ne saurait pas si Bellamy va bien. Et il avait beau savoir que c'était stupide comme réaction, et bien ça ne changeait rien.

Il regrettait. Il aurait dû partir avec lui. Il aurait dû au moins lui dire un mot sympa avant qu'il parte au lieu de _« va te faire foutre »_. Murphy avait tellement envie qu'il revienne qu'il se montrait froid et distant avec tout Arkadia. Et le premier qui l'emmerdait, il se bagarrait avec, le tuant à coup de sarcasme jusqu'à ce que la personne chiale et s'écroule. Murphy était comme ça, il connaissait les points faibles des gens, il les devinait et il savait où viser pour faire mal, très mal. Du coup, y en avait pas beaucoup qui tentait de l'emmerder.

Alors qu'il s'ennuyait, assit sur le toit d'une des bagnoles, il vit les portes d'Arkadia s'ouvrir et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Murphy l'engueula en pensé, lui ordonnant de se calmer, qu'on n'était pas dans une histoire romantique stupide, mais son cœur n'écoutait rien et il repartit de plus belle quand il aperçut ce grand type à bouclettes.

Murphy était déjà en train de courir, avant même qu'il ait le temps de se calmer et de s'ordonner de ne pas bouger. Il se retrouva dans les bras de Bellamy un peu trop vite à son goût, et dû prendre l'air blasé pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il était content. Les grands bras de Bellamy s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et les sirènes d'alarmes de Murphy s'enclenchèrent dans sa tête. Il voulut se reculer, faire un sarcasme, se protéger mais Bellamy refusa de le lâcher et murmura :

\- Reste ici.

Murphy ne s'abandonna pas à l'étreinte, pas du tout. Seulement il était plus faible que Bellamy et ne pouvait se détacher de ses bras si celui-ci le retenait.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Bellamy.

Murphy resta silencieux, mais Bellamy n'en prit pas ombrage.

La minute d'après, ils s'embrassaient follement et Murphy sentait bien qu'ils allaient remettre ça et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se détache. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il commette deux fois la même erreur, mais il était déjà à moitié nu dans le lit de Bellamy quand il se dit ça. Alors il préféra penser que de toute façon c'était trop tard, et profita de l'instant.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic avec Murphy en pleins déni.


	16. Faire de son mieux

92) "Je veux que tu sois heureuse."

* * *

 **Faire de son mieux.**

Clarke enviait Jasper, parce que s'ils avaient vécu la même perte, leur situation était différente. Lui pouvait craquer, boire, faire le con, pleurer, se plaindre, mais pas elle, elle devait garder la tête levée et se montrer forte à chaque instant. Elle le devait pour les autres, pour la place qu'on lui donnait et c'était épuisant. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la grignotait de l'intérieur, que toutes ses fondations s'écroulaient, et malgré ça, elle se levait tous les matins, restait debout, tenait son rôle. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu que Jasper aille mieux, qu'il retrouve son sourire et son innocence, elle aurait voulu qu'il redevienne ce Jasper qu'elle avait connu au tout début. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle-même non plus. La Terre les avait détruits puis façonnés autrement. Jasper était dépressif, Clarke tenait bon sans savoir comment.

La jeune femme avait enfin trouvé un pilier en la personne de Lexa et ce pilier lui avait été enlevé, retiré. On lui avait pris l'amour, pour une seconde fois. Non. Pour la première fois. Clarke n'avait pas aimé Lexa comme elle avait aimé Finn. Ça avait été tellement plus fort avec Lexa, tellement plus vrai.

Clarke y pensait sans arrêt, en arrière-plan. Elle donnait des ordres, essayait de sauver tout le monde (ou au moins le plus de monde possible), écoutait les plaintes, faisait de son mieux (même si des fois c'était le pire), mais Lexa ne la quittait jamais tout à fait. Pas totalement. Elle était là. Dans son cœur, dans sa vie. Dans la puce qu'elle gardait précieusement en espérant un miracle. Que Lexa revienne et ne soit pas juste bloqué dans une sorte de programme informatique révolutionnaire.

Ce que Clarke avait dit à Lexa, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. _« Je t'aime »._ C'était tellement vrai, tellement fort, c'était sorti de tout son corps, son âme, son être entier. Et maintenant elle vivait avec ça, ces sentiments, sans avoir jamais le droit de craquer. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, mais tout le monde comptait sur elle. Aussi bien le premier venu que Bellamy. Le seul qui avait abandonné à son sujet, finalement, c'était Jasper, parce qu'il avait abandonné pour tout. Pourtant, il lui avait laissé la puce, il lui avait laissé Lexa, malgré sa colère et sa rancœur, il n'avait pas fait la même erreur qu'elle. Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, il n'écoutait plus personne. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le plus drôle, c'était qu'elle était dans le même état que lui, à l'intérieur. Simplement, on ne voulait pas d'une Clarke sentimentale, on attendait une chef qui sauve tout le monde, qui sauve LE monde.

Et puis il y avait les derniers mots de Lexa. _« Je serai avec toi pour toujours »_. Qui sonnait juste, qui sonnait vrai, quand elle les avait dits et en même temps qui ressemblait à un gros mensonge. Clarke savait ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. _Je serai toujours dans tes pensées_. C'était une phrase dites pour lui permettre d'avancer, de continuer. Ça voulait dire _« je veux que tu sois heureuse »_. C'était son _« je t'aime »_ à elle. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir. Sans ça, Clarke se serait déjà écroulée, elle aurait été une loque et Jasper aurait pu se féliciter d'être en meilleur état qu'elle.

Clarke ferait de son mieux. Lexa serait toujours là pour elle, mais elle continuerait d'avancer, de grandir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à être heureuse comme elle l'avait été aux côté de Lexa.

Pour le moment, son peuple l'attendait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon je suis pas très douée pour écrire du Clexa, alors voilà un petit truc introspectif.


	17. Jeux d'alcool

24) "Juste parce que."

* * *

 **Jeux d'alcool.**

D'habitude, Jasper aimait plutôt bien les jeux d'alcool. Les jeux tout court. Surtout les plus cons, comme le jeu de la bouteille, action ou vérité, ou encore le Twister. D'ailleurs c'était lui qui avait proposé celui-là. Le jeu de la vérité. Quelqu'un posait une question fermée, et si les personnes autour devaient répondre « oui », alors ils buvaient. Jasper trouvait ça plutôt fun, et il avait embarqué dans son jeu la plupart de ses ami.e.s. Raven, Finn, Clarke, Lexa, Monty (bien sûr) et même Murphy participaient. Et Jasper aurait dû savoir qu'entre les _« couches-tu le premier soir ?»_ et _« As-tu déjà fantasmé de le faire sur un billard ?»_ , il y aurait une question de merde. D'ailleurs c'était Murphy qui l'avait posé, fixant son regard droit vers Jasper.

\- Es-tu amoureux de ton ou ta meilleur.e ami.e ?

À la façon dont il le regardait, Jasper comprenait que Murphy avait deviné son plus gros problème, et il venait de le trahir en posant cette horrible question. Raven et Finn n'hésitèrent pas et burent tous les deux en même temps. Facile pour eux. Ils avaient sauté le pas depuis longtemps, passant de meilleurs amis à petits-amis. Mais pour Jasper…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Monty. En se disant que si Monty buvait, il boirait aussi à son tour. Mais peut-être que Monty était comme lui (ce qui serait trop bien évidemment) et qu'il attendait que Jasper boive pour le faire également. Et dans ce cas aucun des deux ne boiraient. Mais peut-être que Monty ne buvait pas juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas Jasper, tout simplement. Ce dilemme lui donnait mal à la tête, surtout qu'il avait déjà bu pas mal avant d'en arriver là. Il aurait bien fait la tête au carré à Murphy, mais c'était au risque de se faire massacrer. Murphy était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Jasper hésitait, il prit son verre dans sa main. Devait-il boire ou pas ? Devait-il avouer son grand secret ou pas ? Murphy ne le lâchait pas des yeux et Jasper regardait vers Monty, pour avoir un indice, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de décider de son sort. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son meilleur ami, et ils se regardèrent un sacré bout de temps, assez longtemps pour que les autres disparaissent.

C'est sans doute ça qui décida Jasper. Plutôt que de boire pour dire oui, il se pencha vers Monty et l'embrassa. Ce qui le fit totalement paniquer. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et si Monty ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il le giflait ?

Mais Monty ne le gifla pas, il répondit au baiser.

Jasper entendit Murphy souffler :

\- Ah ben enfin !

Et lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir des questions de merde.

Juste parce que.

Il embrassait Monty.

Fin

L'autatrice : Murphy leur sauve la mise.


	18. Coiffure étrange

4) "Viens ici. Laisse-moi arranger ça."

* * *

 **Coiffure étrange.**

C'était pour le mariage de Clarke et Lexa, Jasper portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, et pour l'occasion il avait mis une tonne de gel pour essayer de faire tenir ses cheveux dans une position non bordelique. Il les avait tirés en arrière et ils étaient tout plat sur sa tête. Monty leva un sourcil en le voyant arriver.

\- Tu entres dans la mafia ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tes cheveux. Ils leur sont arrivés quoi ?

\- Bah rien, je les ai coiffés.

Monty tira sur une mèche qui resta pendu comme une antenne ensuite :

\- Commence pas à me décoiffer.

\- Tu ressembles à un raton laveur qui aurait voulu mettre du gel, commenta Monty. Et c'est pas très réussi.

Jasper fit la moue, Monty secoua la tête.

\- Viens ici, dit-il, laisse-moi arranger ça.

Jasper s'approcha de son meilleur ami et celui-ci le poussa dans la salle de bain. Il mouilla les cheveux de Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de gel, puis il les fit sécher au sèches cheveux, leur donnant un air décoiffé.

\- Ils sont comme d'habitude, marmonna Jasper, intenable.

\- C'est comme ça que ça te va le mieux. C'est ta personnalité qui ressort dans tes cheveux.

\- Mouais.

Il avait plutôt l'air déçu alors Monty se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisou sur le crâne.

\- T'es très bien comme ça, crois-moi.

Jasper accepta d'aller au mariage les cheveux un peu décoiffés.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore un truc nunuche.


	19. Mariage

100) "Je t'aime."

* * *

 **Mariage.**

Au mariage de Clake et Lexa, tout se passait bien. Clarke était rayonnante, Lexa souriante, et elles se dévoraient des yeux. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos tant il était heureux pour ses deux amies. Ça se voyait qu'elles s'aimaient, et Jasper immortalisait ça pour qu'elles n'oublient jamais ce jour où elles s'étaient faite une promesse d'amour. Une, parmi tant d'autres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles sortaient ensemble et malgré les difficultés qu'elles avaient pu rencontrer, elles les avaient surmontés en se serrant les coudes. Jasper était fier de faire partie de leur ami. Il était tellement content qu'il ressemblait un peu à petit chiot, et Monty le trouvait mignon.

Le mariage s'acheva sur un long baiser entre les deux demoiselles, et quand elles sortirent de l'Eglise, elles lancèrent toutes les deux leurs bouquets. Jasper, par pur réflexe, leva la main pour le rattraper et comme il était assez grand, il récupéra le bouquet. Il se fit fusiller des yeux par une horde de personnes jalouses et fit une mine désolée. Maintenant qu'il avait le bouquet, il ne voulait plus qu'on lui prenne. Une idée germait dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il l'avait attrapé par réflexe, et peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il désirait le bouquet. Pour pouvoir enfin avouer des sentiments qui restaient depuis trop longtemps bloqués à l'intérieur de lui.

 _Okay, je me lance,_ pensa-t-il. S'il avait eu le bouquet ça devait bien signifier quelque chose. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage. Alors il se tourna vers Monty et avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche, il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami était celui qui tenait le deuxième bouquet. Les joues un peu rouge, Monty s'expliqua :

\- Je l'ai juste attrapé par réflexe.

Jasper se pencha vers lui et avoua :

\- Et moi parce que je t'aime.

Monty le regarda dans le fond des yeux, puis il sourit et jeta son bouquet dans la foule, pour pouvoir attraper les joues de Jasper et l'embrasser. Jasper referma ses bras autour de Monty, le bouquet toujours dans les mains.

Clarke s'approcha d'eux en souriant :

\- J'espère qu'on sera invité à votre mariage, s'amusa-t-elle.

Les deux garçons rougirent et acquiescèrent. C'est main dans la main qu'ils passèrent la soirée.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon. C'est totalement niais. Je m'en excuse. C'est la faute de Jasper et Monty qui me donnent des envies de trucs marshmallow dégoulinant à souhait.


	20. Le jour et la nuit

45) "Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?"

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : thème : jour/nuit

* * *

 **Le jour et la nuit.**

C'est le jour, tout s'éclaire. Je te regarde te lever du lit, notre lit, les yeux à moitié fermés. Je fais semblant de dormir juste encore un peu, rien que pour que tu te penches sur moi et essaye de me réveiller en m'embrassant. Alors je tourne le visage pour que ta bouche atterrisse sur ma bouche. Ça t'amuse. Tu te recules.

\- Voleur, murmures-tu.

Je me lève à mon tour.

J'aime le jour.

C'est la nuit, tout est endormi. Je sens ton corps chaud contre le mien. Aujourd'hui c'est toi la petite cuillère. Je perds mon nez contre ta nuque et je respire ton odeur. Je ne te vois pas complètement, je te devine. Sous mon bras, sous ma main, ton ventre. Contre mon torse, ton dos. Tes cheveux chatouillent mon front.

\- Je t'aime, murmuré-je.

Tu ne réponds rien tu es endormi.

J'aime la nuit.

C'est le jour, jour de congé. On fait une journée canapé. Assis tranquillement devant la télé en mangeant des cochonneries. Tu me demandes :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?

J'ai envie de répondre bêtement « toi ». Je réponds une banalité. Et tout est tranquille, doux. Juste bien.

Journée pleine d'amour.

J'aime le jour.

C'est la nuit. C'est quelque chose rien qu'à nous. Tes mains caressent doucement mon corps nu, tu sais me montrer que tu m'aimes, tu sais où me toucher. Mes mains caressent doucement ton corps nu, et je te rends ce que tu me donnes. Tes baisers sont brûlants, mes baisers sont enflammés. Je ne suis jamais complètement rassasié.

Jamais je ne m'ennuie.

J'aime la nuit.

La nuit, le jour, tous les jours. Je ne sais que choisir Jasper, j'aime les deux. Toi et moi, le matin, l'après-midi, le soir. Alors je te dis :

\- C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de toute ma vie.

\- Moi aussi Monty.

Fin.


	21. Proposition

12) "Prenez ma veste, il fait froid dehors."

* * *

 **Proposition.**

Murphy est passé voir Bellamy. Juste comme ça. Pour discuter. Quand il veut partir, Bellamy enlève sa veste et la tend à Murphy :

\- Prends ma veste, il fait froid dehors.

Murphy lève un sourcil.

\- C'est un piège ?

\- Pas de piège.

\- Comment on a pu passer de « pendons-nous » à « prend ma veste » ?

Sur le visage de Bellamy, un sourire s'affiche, amusé.

\- Les choses changent, répond-il.

\- Apparemment.

\- Alors tu prends ma veste ?

Murphy hésite.

\- La douleur peut-elle mener au plaisir ? Demande-t-il.

Bellamy rit. Murphy se renfrogne.

\- On croirait que tu me parles de BDSM, remarque Bellamy.

Un silence.

La bouche de Murphy s'étire. Petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est une proposition ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, rétorque Bellamy. Après tout, comme tu le faisais remarquer, on s'est déjà passé la corde au cou tous les deux.

\- On devrait faire moins violent alors.

\- On devrait.

Murphy prend la veste, la met autour de ses épaules et nargue Bellamy :

\- On verra la prochaine fois.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et sort de sa tente. Bellamy resté seul murmure pour lui-même :

\- Il y aura donc une prochaine fois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite murphamy en passant.


	22. Après une dispute

29) "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

* * *

 **Après une dispute.**

Jasper s'était disputé avec Monty. Chose rare. Tellement rare que quand ils se disputaient vraiment, ça faisait des étincelles. Du coup, les deux se faisaient la gueule et Jasper ruminait seul dans sa chambre. Ils n'étaient pas rancuniers, ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais cette fois-ci leur bouderie durerait peut-être longtemps, parce qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à s'excuser.

Ça lui gâchait sa soirée à Jasper. Ils avaient prévu, normalement, de se faire un ciné, et maintenant c'était foutu. Ils auraient dû manger ensemble, et ils mangeraient chacun de leur côté. Jasper n'avait plus faim de toute façon. Il n'avait même plus envie de bouger de son lit. Il aurait fini par s'endormir si quelqu'un n'avait pas sonné à la porte. Monty, qui était aussi son colocataire, ne risquait pas de répondre, puisqu'il était allé bouder dans les bras de _son Harper adorée._ Eurk.

Jasper traina des pieds jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit derrière. Jasper fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

\- Murphy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Quel accueil ! S'amusa Murphy. Je savais que tu serais heureux de me voir.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, grogna Jasper de mauvaise humeur.

\- Paraît que tu t'es disputé avec ton siamois, fit Murphy, je suis venu vérifier. Mais vu ta tronche, ça doit être vrai.

Les nouvelles allaient vites. En même temps, Jasper et Monty s'étaient engueulés au beau milieu de la fac, et pas doucement. Les premiers grognements s'étaient transformés en cris et en insultes. Jasper secoua la tête pour ne pas se rappeler de cette scène ignoble et planta ses yeux marrons dans ceux de Murphy. Bleus, gris. De très beaux yeux.

\- T'es venu jubiler ?

\- Je suis venu te sortir un peu, je suis sûr que si je ne le fais pas, tu vas ruminer toute la nuit.

Jasper eut l'air étonné.

\- Tu t'intéresses à ma santé maintenant ?

Il connaissait Murphy depuis le lycée, et s'ils étaient plutôt potes, Murphy n'était pas le genre de mec à venir « vous sortir » pour vous consoler. Non. Lui c'était celui qui ricanait de votre rupture en vous étalant toutes les raisons pour laquelle votre couple était de toute façon mal barré.

\- Eh bien, je m'étonne moi-même, répondit Murphy. Mais oui. Comment tu vas ? Non, pas la peine de me répondre. Simple question rhétorique. Allez viens, on y va.

Murphy disait ça comme s'il était sûr que Jasper allait le suivre. Il devait avoir raison. Jasper était déjà en train de mettre ses chaussures et sa veste, et il se retrouva dehors avec Murphy assez vite. Trop vite. Il commençait déjà à regretter son choix. Jasper était sûr que Murphy allait lui jouer un vilain tour, se moquer de lui et l'abandonner ensuite. Il avait déjà assez mal comme ça, il détestait se disputer avec Monty, c'était comme se planter un poignard dans le bras. Et pourtant, il restait en colère contre son meilleur ami, et cette colère ne voulait pas se dissiper. Il se jurait que si Murphy était venu pour se foutre de lui, il lui foutrait un coup de poing dans la gueule.

\- Où on va ? Demanda Jasper.

\- S'amuser.

Ça ne répondait pas à la question, mais Jasper savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de s'amuser, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, mais il suivit Murphy quand même, comme porté par une force invisible qui le poussait à faire ces choses, au lieu de rester coucher chez lui. Murphy resta assez silencieux tout au long du trajet, les mains dans les poches, il avançait en regardant droit devant lui et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se moquer de Jasper. Ce qui était étrange.

Jasper n'arrêtait pas de le mater du coin de l'œil et Murphy dût le remarquer puisque sa bouche s'étira en un sourire en coin, et qu'une remarque acerbe en sortit ensuite :

\- Tu aimes ce que tu regardes ?

Jasper préféra rentrer dans son jeu plutôt que de se défendre.

\- Tout à fait, répondit-il, il se trouve que tu es plutôt beau gosse, mais je ne t'apprends rien.

\- T'es pas mal non plus.

La réponse de Murphy avait l'air honnête et surprit Jasper un peu plus. Décidément, Murphy n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Okay, dis-moi tout, tu as fait un pari qui a mal tourné ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as rencontré une fée qui t'a jeté une malédiction et tu dois être sympa avec les autres si tu veux qu'elle te l'enlève ?

\- Non plus.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Murphy s'arrêta sur le trottoir et regarda Jasper si fixement, qu'il eut l'impression un instant que Murphy lisait directement dans son âme.

\- Est-ce que j'ai toujours l'air mal intentionné ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Souvent, répondit Jasper.

\- Et bien peut-être que j'ai juste envie de changer, lâcha Murphy. Tu en penses quoi ? Tu préférerais ça ?

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Pas spécialement. Tu as beau te comporter parfois comme un enfoiré de première, il me semble que l'on s'entend plutôt bien. Non ?

Les sourcils de Murphy se relevèrent marquant sa surprise. Puis il eut un sourire. Pas ceux qu'il avait d'habitude pleins de moqueries, non un vrai sourire. Assez fin, mais sincère. Jasper sentit quelque chose se réchauffer dans son estomac, mais n'y prêta pas attention :

\- Enfin même si je suis prêt à accepter tes sarcasmes, ce soir c'est pas le moment de m'emmerder.

\- Je fais pas ça pour t'emmerder, dit Murphy d'un ton sincère.

Jasper décida de le croire.

Ils se rendirent dans un bar dansant. L'endroit était blindé de monde. Les corps se touchaient, la chaleur se répandait de personne en personne, et pour se déplacer il fallait faire preuve d'une certaine agilité et souplesse. Murphy attrapa la main de Jasper, pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule. Jasper se laissa faire, mais se demanda tout de même pourquoi Murphy avait pris sa main et non pas son poignet. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre raison. La main de Murphy était un peu moite, sans doute à cause de la chaleur, mais ce n'était pas désagréable de la tenir.

Ils atteignirent enfin le bar où ils s'arrêtèrent et se lâchèrent.

Ils passèrent là un moment, sans vraiment discuter, sans danser non plus. Ils burent un peu, trop peut-être, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie (main dans la main), un peu pompette. L'air frais de la nuit qui était bien présente leur fit un bien fou après la chaleur étouffante et bouillonnante du bar dansant. Ils respirèrent à pleins poumons et Murphy ne lâcha pas la main de Jasper tout de suite, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il la tenait.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Murphy.

Jasper réfléchit sérieusement à la question et répondit :

\- Un peu mieux, je crois.

Pourtant ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. Mais peut-être était-ce juste la présence de Murphy à ses côtés qui aidait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Interrogea Murphy.

\- C'est toi qui me sort, c'est toi qui choisis.

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- Dans ce cas…

Et il le conduisit tout droit dans un parc de jeu. Il faisait sombre et aucun enfant ne venait jouer à cette heure-là. Personne ne viendrait les embêter.

\- Pourquoi cet endroit ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Parce que je te connais, répondit Murphy.

Et c'était vrai. C'était tout à fait le genre de lieu que Jasper aimait. Il avait beau avoir dix-neuf ans, il adorait toujours autant faire du toboggan, de la balançoire ou du tourniquet. Jasper fit de la balançoire en tentant d'aller le plus haut possible, tandis que Murphy restait assis sur la sienne sans bouger.

\- Allez, bouge ! Lança Jasper. Ou c'est que t'as peur ?

Murphy prit la mouche, et se balança d'avant en arrière jusqu'à monter aussi haut que Jasper. Ensuite Jasper tenta le tourniquet, mais tourner lui donna assez vite envie de vomir, à cause de l'alcool bu. Il se rabattit donc sur le toboggan. Murphy le laissa s'amuser tout seul et finit par s'asseoir en bas du toboggan juste pour l'enquiquiner. Jasper descendit en arrière et son dos atterrit sur celui de Murphy, et il ne bougea plus. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour dire d'une voix triste :

\- Monty aurait adoré être ici.

 _« Ne pense pas à lui, ne pense qu'à moi »,_ Murphy aurait voulu lui dire ça, mais il ne le fit pas. D'abord c'était beaucoup trop mièvre à son goût. De deux c'était comme demander à Jasper de respirer. Il savait depuis longtemps que quand on avait à faire à Jasper, on avait forcément à faire à Monty.

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

Jasper soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, colla son crâne contre celui de Murphy et répondit :

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai dit que Harper était une vipère doublée d'une égoïste et que ça ne lui ait pas trop plu.

Jasper s'attendait à une remarque de Murphy, mais il n'en vint aucune, à la place, il le sentit trembler contre lui et comprit que Murphy était en train de se marrer.

\- Tu lui as sorti ça cash ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi Monty n'a pas apprécié ?

\- Je ne me demande pas, je sais qu'il n'a pas apprécié, et je sais pourquoi. N'empêche que c'est moi qui ai raison. Cette fille est une vipère qui ne pense qu'à son cul. Et j'ai des preuves.

\- Dis-moi voir.

\- Elle a réussi à trainer Monty au restaurant alors qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il a fait semblant d'aller bien pour lui faire plaisir et en guise de remerciement elle s'est plaint toute la soirée du restaurant que Monty avait choisi parce qu'elle avait trouvé très mauvais, et que la prochaine fois c'est elle qui déciderait.

\- C'est Monty qui te la raconté ça ?

\- Oui, il me raconte tout. Et après il s'étonne que je déteste Harper. Elle lui pompe le sang, et il se rend compte de rien parce qu'il est amoureux.

Jasper soupira.

\- Du coup, on s'est engueulé à cause de cette fille. Et je n'irai pas m'excuser, parce que c'est moi qui ai raison !

Murphy resta silencieux et permit à Jasper de se plaindre un peu. Puis finalement, ils se relevèrent et prirent le chemin du retour. Alors qu'ils marchaient, leurs mains se frôlaient et cette fois-ci Jasper n'ignora pas les fourmis qui remontaient dans son bras et le volcan qui dégoulinait de lave dans son ventre. Il attrapa les doigts de Murphy et celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu veux que je te lâche ?

\- Non, admit Murphy.

Jasper comprit que depuis le début de la soirée, Murphy essayait peut-être de le séduire. Si ça se trouve, il avait profité de cette dispute avec Monty pour attaquer. Jasper n'était pas sûr de lui mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son appart, il se laissa porter par son envie et tenta de l'embrasser.

Non seulement Murphy ne se recula pas mais au contraire, il s'avança et appuya sa bouche sur celle de Jasper. Le moment fut plutôt électrique et quand ils se séparèrent, Jasper demanda :

\- Depuis combien de temps t'as envie de faire ça ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter, souffla Murphy.

\- Je me suis rendu compte de rien.

\- Normal, tu es toujours avec Monty.

Jasper sourit :

\- Pas ce soir.

Murphy eut un petit ricanement, posa ses mains sur le torse de Jasper et l'embrassa à nouveau, le poussant contre la porte. Jasper oublia un peu son meilleur pote et sa copine, il n'était plus du tout en colère, il était plutôt exalté.

Il ouvrit son appartement et les fit rentrer tous les deux à l'intérieur, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Finalement, c'était une plutôt bonne soirée.

Fin.

L'autatrice : donc cette fic est un peu plus longue et c'est une jasphy parce que j'en avais envie et que je voyais bien les choses.


	23. Ne plus craquer

5) "Je te raccompagne chez toi."

* * *

 **Ne plus craquer.**

Bellamy était un tombeur. Le genre énervant. Parce qu'il avait beau l'être, il restait gentil et attachant, il était plutôt honnête et ne faisait pas de promesse en l'air. Est-ce que c'était pour ses bouclettes, ses tâches de rousseur, son corps musclé, ou bien sa douceur qu'il faisait craquer les gens ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça. Les filles raffolaient de lui. Il raffolait d'elles également.

Ce qui était arrivé avec Murphy, ça pouvait être considéré comme un essai, une tentative, une découverte. Murphy avait adoré, il était tombé, comme tant d'autres avant lui, et même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, Bellamy lui plaisait.

Putain oui, il lui plaisait même beaucoup.

Sauf que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Il n'y avait qu'une manière, la meilleure manière possible, de ne plus craquer pour Bellamy, c'était de ne plus lui répondre, l'ignorer, arrêter de lui parler, ne plus le voir du tout, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus blessant d'être face à lui. Murphy pouvait faire ça, peu importe que ça le tiraille à l'intérieur, il avait l'habitude de souffrir, ce n'était qu'un mal de plus.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Bellamy qui semblait, lui, ne pas vouloir abandonner. Il se considérait comme l'ami de Murphy. Il l'appelait (Murphy ne décrochait pas), il lui parlait (Murphy tentait de l'ignorer), il lui proposait :

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Et Murphy tenait bon.

Mais Bellamy vint jusqu'à sonner chez lui. Murphy n'ouvrit pas la porte tout de suite, seulement à la soixante deuxième sonnerie.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as pas compris que je voulais pas te voir ? Cria Murphy en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, demanda Bellamy d'un ton calme.

\- T'es grand, tu vas deviner tout seul.

\- C'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

Murphy ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces mots chauffent ses joues, il détourna les yeux. Bellamy soupira :

\- Si c'est à cause de ça, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne voulait rien dire, on peut rester ami.

Les mots blessèrent Murphy qui ferma la porte au nez de Bellamy.

Et encore une fois il l'ignora, il ne répondit pas à ses appels, il aurait voulu déménager pour ne plus jamais le voir et pouvoir l'oublier. Mais Murphy avait beau s'abandonner dans les bras d'autres amants, c'était à Bellamy qu'il pensait au final. Parce que Bellamy lui plaisait. Pire, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Bellamy.

Mais comme Bellamy l'avait dit _« ça ne voulait rien dire_ ».

Il pensait encore une fois que Bellamy abandonnerait.

Mais Bellamy tenait bon, lui tenait tête. Venait vers lui et lui faisait ses yeux de chiots battus. Murphy voulait juste laisser tomber, tenter d'être ami avec lui, mais à quel point ce serait dur de lui parler normalement sans plus jamais pouvoir le toucher ?

Quand Bellamy sonna pour la centième fois à la porte, Murphy lui rouvrit en soupirant. Bellamy le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- J'ai menti.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'était pas du tout pour essayer, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour moi.

Murphy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Bellamy le coupa en l'embrassant.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda Murphy quand Bellamy se recula.

\- Non. Crois-moi. Il n'y a plus que toi. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer.

Murphy hésita. Une seconde.

Puis il se jeta sur Bellamy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Bellamy est légèrement insistant.


	24. Autre chose que du foot

53) "Assieds-toi, j'y vais."

* * *

 **Autre chose que du foot.**

En ce moment c'est la coupe du monde. Tout le monde est à fond et ça parle de foot à gauche, à droite et au milieu. Ça fait sourire Jasper, parce que même Clarke s'investit comme une folle là-dedans et en parle avec la même passion qu'elle met dans les cours et les associations où elle est bénévole. Personne ne rate un match, quitte à sécher un peu, pas moyen de ne pas être devant sa télé quand tout se joue. Personne… Sauf peut-être Jasper et Monty.

Oh, pas d'inquiétude, ils ont bien prévu de se mettre devant la télé eux aussi. D'ailleurs Monty vient d'arriver chez Jasper.

\- J'ai fait du pop-corn, annonce celui-ci à son ami.

\- Génial ! Bonne idée.

Ils tapent tous les deux dans leurs mains, puis Jasper pose sa main sur l'épaule de Monty :

\- Va t'asseoir, je vais le chercher.

\- Okay.

Et les voilà quelques minutes plus tard installés devant l'écran, pile au moment où ça commence.

Pas le foot. Bien sûr que non.

Jasper et Monty se fichent du foot.

Ils se mettent à chanter en même temps que la télé :

\- Miraculous porte bonheur lady magique et lady chance…

Pas question de rater Miraculous Lady Bug.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'étais dans ma période Miraculous, j'ai donc décidé que Jasper et Monty aussi. Cette fic est pas tip top j'en ai bien conscience, mais je trouvais ça rigolo de les imaginer devant ce dessin animé alors que tous les autres ne juraient que par le foot.


	25. Harcèlement

36) "On va trouver une solution.

 **Chanson :** BABYMETAL - イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ - Ijime,Dame,Zettai

* * *

 **Harcèlement.**

Ça durait depuis trop longtemps. Les rires, les moqueries, les méchancetés. La douleur. Quand ce n'était pas à l'école, c'était sur internet, ça ne s'arrêtait jamais. Jamais. Est-ce que les gens savaient ce que ça faisait d'être à ce point détesté par tous ? C'était tellement facile de lui dire de crever, de lui dire qu'il puait trop pour ce monde, de lui lancer à la face les pires saletés qu'on pouvait trouver, et en rire. En rire. Les adultes ne voyaient rien, ou s'ils voyaient ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas s'en mêler. Sa mère lui disait d'être plus fort _« t'es pas une chochotte tout de même Monty »._ Et franchement, peut-être que si, il en était une.

C'était pour ça qu'il était monté sur ce toit et qu'il regardait en bas. Il ne savait pas s'il allait vraiment sauter, la minute d'avant, il avait reçu une insulte de trop, il avait été harcelé une fois de trop, et ses pas l'avaient guidé ici. C'était juste pour que ça s'arrête, pour que tout s'arrête. Aujourd'hui il était trop faible. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha un peu en avant. Tant pis, il laissait tomber.

Il sentit alors une main le tirer par le bras et l'entraîner en arrière, le sauver.

\- Fais pas ça Monty !

Monty ouvrit les yeux reconnaissant la voix de Jasper. Le seul qui était à peu près sympa avec lui mais qui n'était pas dans sa classe et qu'il ne voyait presque jamais.

\- Fais pas ça, répéta-t-il.

Et Monty se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça, insista Jasper.

Bizarrement Monty voulut le rassurer, mais il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Jasper.

\- Je sais que tu te fais emmerder, mais on va trouver une solution. D'accord ? Je te le promets.

Jasper le serra plus fort et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Monty se sentit important pour quelqu'un. Aimé.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

Quand Jasper le relâcha, Monty avait décidé de vivre, d'essayer encore. Il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Il était un peu plus fort.

Il n'était plus totalement seul.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'aime bien parler de harcèlement scolaire dans mes fics, et Monty en est souvent la victime…


	26. Rendors-toi

W. A. Mozart - Sonatas for piano & violin

41) "Rendors-toi."

* * *

 **Rendors-toi.**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais la nuit ? Est-ce que tu me trompes ? Pourquoi est-ce que des fois je me réveille sans toi près de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand je te cherche dans le lit, tu n'es pas là ? Des fois tu arrives à ce moment-là, me dit que tout va bien, te couche auprès de moi et me dit :

– Rendors-toi.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de revenir dans notre lit ? J'ai envie de te demander, mais souvent tu poses un doigt sur ma bouche et me sourit, rassurant. Ou bien tu m'embrasses. Tu m'empêches de te poser des questions gênantes et tu insistes :

– Rendors-toi Monty, tout va bien.

Et j'obéis, parce que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir.

La journée j'oublie, je ne pense plus à nos nuits. On se lève, on petit déjeune, on s'embrasse et on part au travail chacun de notre côté. C'est mouvementé, je cours par-ci, tu cours par-là. Nous n'avons pas d'enfant, mais si un jour on en adopte, j'imagine que nos jours seront encore plus bordéliques. Il y aura des jouets qui traînent partout, des playmobils dangereux pour nos pieds, des biberons, des peluches. L'appartement sera remplie d'amour. Encore plus que maintenant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je veux un enfant avec toi Jasper ? Et bien il se pourrait bien que oui.

Voilà à quoi je pense la journée. Voilà à quoi je rêve.

J'aimerais que ça dure, j'aimerais que la nuit ne vienne jamais.

Car la nuit, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir et on dirait que tu attends que j'ai les yeux fermés pour m'échapper. J'essaie de t'épuiser et de t'aimer comme jamais quand nous couchons ensemble, mais on dirait que ça ne suffit pas.

Tu te lèves et je t'entends faire. Je voudrais te suivre, je voudrais savoir.

Je ne veux pas savoir.

Si je découvre que tu me trompes, que tu ne m'aimes plus, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre pour te satisfaire, je crois que mon cœur se brisera.

– Rendors-toi, souffles-tu.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sans moi ?

J'ose te parler de mes désirs, une matinée.

– Tu ne voudrais pas un enfant ?

J'ai peur que tu me jettes. Que tu m'avoues que tu m'as remplacé. Mais au contraire, ton visage s'illumine, tu souris de toutes tes dents :

– Est-ce que je voudrais un enfant ? Pour nous deux ?

– Eh bien… Oui.

À qui d'autre penses-tu à cet instant ?

– Bien sûr, réponds-tu, j'adorerais ça.

Alors on commence les démarches.

Si tu ne m'aimais plus, tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais la nuit, ma peur revient. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas accepté pour m'amadouer ? Pour que tu puisses quitter notre lit sans que je ne pose de questions ? J'ai tellement peur de savoir ce que tu fais loin de moi certains soirs que je tremble, que je cauchemarde, que je retiens mes larmes. Je suis soulagé quand je te vois rentrer, quand tu viens te blottir contre moi et que tu murmures :

– Rendors-toi.

Tu as remarqué que je dormais mal en ce moment, tu parles de mes cernes et tu embrasses mes joues ce jour-là, tu penses que je me fais trop de soucis, tu ne comprends pas que c'est à cause de toi. Tu es tellement doux que je suis sûr que tu m'aimes, je n'ai plus aucun doute, ta façon de toucher mes cheveux, de masser mes épaules, on décide tous les deux qu'on peut arriver un peu en retard au boulot.

– Je t'aime, murmuré-je à ton oreille.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Et c'est doux, et c'est bon, et c'est rassurant.

– Tu veux toujours un enfant ? Me demandes-tu.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui sourit et qui m'illumine comme un panneau publicitaire :

– Oui.

Nos démarches avancent doucement, nous savons que ça prendra beaucoup de temps.

Et puis cette nuit, je craque. Tu te lèves et je compte jusqu'à cent. Ensuite je me lève aussi et je te suis. Dans la nuit. Tu quittes l'appartement, je quitte l'appartement à ta suite, je joue avec les ombres pour que tu ne me vois pas. Je marche doucement, tout doucement. Tu es dans la rue et je ne suis pas loin de toi. Je ne sais pas où tu vas. Tu t'arrêtes devant une maison. J'ai peur. C'est là que vis ton amant ? Ton amante ? C'est là que tu me trompes ? C'est là que tu passes tes nuits loin de moi ? Je m'attends à ce que tu rentres mais non, tu fais le tour et tu pénètres dans une sorte d'atelier. Est-ce que tu couches avec l'artiste ?

J'en peux plus de ne pas savoir, et tant pis si mon cœur en meurt, j'ouvre la porte à la volée pour te surprendre dans les bras de ton amant, ton amante. Mais dans ta main, il y a un pinceau et rien dans tes bras. Tu te tournes vers moi et fait la moue. Tu essaies de cacher quelque chose mais trop tard je l'ai déjà vu. C'est un berceau. Alors c'est ça… Tu travailles là-dessus depuis tout ce temps ? Depuis même avant que je dise vouloir un enfant ?

– Je voulais te faire la surprise, marmonnes-tu l'air déçu.

– Combien de temps ça t'a pris pour faire ça ?

– Longtemps, je suis moins doué que toi pour construire des choses.

– C'est pour ça que tu me quittais la nuit ?

– Oui.

– Et on est où ici ?

– Chez un collègue de boulot qui m'a dit que je pouvais emprunter son atelier, même de nuit. C'est plutôt cool de sa part.

– Et tu ne couches pas avec ce fameux collègue ?

Tu as l'air tellement choqué par ma question que je la regrette. Je vois que tu n'as pas du tout imaginé que je puisse penser que tu me trompais.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Monty ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Je te prends dans mes bras et je te demande pardon.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai seulement eu peur, c'était stupide. Tellement stupide de ma part.

Tu me pardonnes.

Tu m'embrasses.

Et nous peignons le berceau ensemble.

Quand nous rentrons, nous nous couchons l'un contre l'autre, je t'embrasse doucement et cette fois c'est moi qui murmure :

– Rendors-toi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : la musique de Mozart m'avait pas mal inspiré cette petite chose.


	27. Adopter un enfant

23) "J'attendrai."

Chanson pour Pierrot, Renaud.

* * *

 **Adopter un enfant.**

Adopter un enfant, surtout pour un couple de deux hommes, c'était long et éprouvant. Les assistantes sociales allaient jusqu'à regarder s'il y avait de la poussière sur les tableaux, leur posaient des questions sur la durée de leur relation, vérifiaient de manière gênante leur emploi du temps. Il y en eu même une pour demander d'un air dégoûté s'ils étaient « sexuellement actif ». Monty avait failli la jeter dehors, mais il s'était retenu. Il avait simplement répondu très froidement :

– Notre vie sexuelle n'a rien à voir avec notre envie d'adoption. Est-ce que vous posez cette question aux couples hétéros ou bien est-ce que cela vous questionne parce que nous sommes deux hommes ?

La femme avait finalement eu la décence de rougir, et Monty avait retenu son « pétasse » qui lui grignotait la langue. Jasper avait posé une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et ça avait fonctionné, parce que Monty se sentait toujours mieux en présence de Jasper.

Ça avait pris du temps cette histoire d'adoption, du temps et beaucoup d'énergie, et Jasper demandait :

– Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait continuer les démarches ?

Jasper en avait envie bien sûr, il mourrait d'envie d'avoir le droit à un enfant comme tous les autres couples qui en désiraient. Monty embrassait doucement sa bouche et le rassurait :

– Oui. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Mais nous aurons notre enfant.

Ils avaient tellement de rêves à ce propos.

Ils l'emmèneraient au parc, à l'aquarium, au cinéma. Ils l'aideraient à apprendre à lire, et à faire ses devoirs. Ils l'accompagneraient à l'école. Ils joueraient avec leur enfant et il le laisserait dormir avec eux quand il aurait fait des cauchemars. Ils ne se fâcheraient pas trop fort contre lui, même pas quand il ferait sa crise d'adolescence. Ils accueilleraient l'amoureux ou l'amoureuse qu'il emmènerait peut-être. Une chose de sûre, leur vie serait remplie de rire et d'amour.

Et puis un jour. Enfin. Ils purent adopter un enfant. C'était à eux de venir dans le foyer pour _« choisir »_ et c'était très gênant parce que ça leur donnait une impression de _« faire leur course »._ Ils ne pouvaient pas choisir, ils voulaient tout à coup adopter tous les enfants présents. Ils eurent beaucoup beaucoup de mal à se décider, mais finalement ils trouvèrent l'enfant qui embellirait leur vie.

C'était une petite fille de déjà trois ans. Elle était blonde comme ils étaient bruns, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle avait un problème à la jambe et serait handicapée toute sa vie. C'était la petite fille la plus magnifique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et ils l'aimèrent immédiatement. Elle s'appelait Alya et ce fut le plus beau jour de leur vie quand elle arriva dans leur maison.

Alya avait du caractère, c'était une forte tête, elle ne se laissait pas briser par son handicap et ses deux pères ne la définissait pas par celui-ci. Elle grandit à leur côté, et quand à l'école on se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle avait deux pères, elle ne se laissait pas faire. C'était une véritable tornade et tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas courir comme les autres enfants. Jasper et Monty ne regrettèrent jamais leur choix (et pourquoi l'auraient-ils regretté de toute façon ?).

Ça ne se passait pas toujours bien pourtant, il y avait des moments difficiles, des moments de crises, des moments où même eux bourrés d'amour perdaient patience. Alya n'était pas tout le temps une enfant facile, il y eu beaucoup de haut, il y eu quelques bas, et c'était la vie. Leur vie. Difficile par moment, mais toujours pleine de bonheur et de joie.

Et surtout. Surtout.

Remplie d'amour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quelque chose de très niais.


	28. On se voit plus tard

88) "On se voit plus tard."

* * *

 **On se voit plus tard.**

Murphy avait souvent pensé que Bellamy le laisserait tomber, s'en irait, en aurait marre. Parfois quand ils se disputaient vraiment fort, Murphy se disait _« c'est là qu'il va partir, maintenant »_ , mais Bellamy ne partait pas, jamais. Il était resté jusqu'au bout, tous les jours, toute la vie. Murphy n'aurait jamais pensé que s'il devait le laisser tomber, l'abandonner, ce serait de cette manière. Avec un cancer. La maladie. La vieillesse. La fin de la vie. Ça avait été dur pour Bellamy de l'accepter, encore plus dur pour Murphy qui ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Mais c'était la phase finale et Bellamy savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, alors il faisait ses adieux, à ceux qui restaient. Ses adieux, à Murphy.

– Me laisse pas, supplia Murphy.

– Ça va aller John, souffla Bellamy d'une voix épuisée.

– Je vais pas y arriver sans toi. Qui pensera à mon parapluie quand il fait un temps de merde ? Et si tu pars, c'est sûr qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de soleil.

Bellamy réussit à sourire :

– J'en reviens pas que tu deviennes poétique maintenant, dit-il.

– Je fais exprès pour que tu restes.

Mais Bellamy ne pouvait pas rester. Il prit la main de Murphy et la serra fort.

– On se voit plus tard, murmura-t-il.

Et il ferma les yeux. Ce furent ses derniers mots. Murphy eut beau pleurer, supplier, Bellamy ne revint pas et il se retrouva seul.

Il avait beau être déjà vieux, la vie sans Bellamy, le reste de vie sans Bellamy, fut nul à chier. Murphy ne voulait voir personne, il râlait sur les jeunes qui faisaient du bruit, il se transformait en vieux con et il s'en foutait parce que rien n'aurait pu lui faire plaisir désormais. Il finit en maison de retraite et donna du fil à retordre à ceux et celles qui s'occupaient de lui. Il n'était pas si méchant, juste vraiment vraiment malheureux. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à vivre alors que Bellamy était parti.

 _« On se voit plus tard »,_ oui mais quand ?

Murphy avait l'impression qu'il pleuvait tout le temps, que le temps était gris et moche, et que Bellamy avait emporté le soleil. Les jours se ressemblaient tous.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil revienne, un jour magnifique et bizarrement Murphy comprit. Il retrouva son sourire, le sourire en coin. Il fut presque agréable avec tout le monde ce jour-là.

– C'est qu'il fait beau, expliqua-t-il à ceux et celles qui lui demandaient ce qui le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur.

Peu importe s'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Murphy savait que c'était le jour.

C'était ce jour, où il allait revoir Bellamy.

Il mourut dans son sommeil. Avec le sourire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : hm bien, c'pas très joyeux tout ça.


	29. Lune de miel

89) "J'ai remarqué."

Atelier sur le discord plûme arc-en-ciel : Barcelone.

* * *

 **Lune de miel.**

En lune de miel à Barcelone, Jasper et Monty visitait en s'extasiant un peu de tout. La ville était belle et particulière et ils se baladaient avec admiration. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un parc, qui s'appelait le Parc Güell, où des maisons marrons étaient coiffés de toits blancs, comme du sucre. Jasper écarquilla les yeux

– On dirait des maisons en pain d'épice.

– On se croirait dans Hansel et Gretel, renchérit Monty.

Posant sa main sur ventre qui gargouillait, Jasper ajouta :

– Ça me donne faim.

Monty eut l'air amusé :

– J'ai remarqué.

Jasper s'approcha de la maison et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait mordre dans le mur, Monty rit et lui donna un coup de coude.

– Allez viens, allons manger.

– C'est ce que je fais, plaisanta Jasper.

Monty prit sa main et leva les yeux au ciel. Plutôt que de croquer du pain d'épice, ils se décidèrent pour des tapas et de la paella.

Le soir quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, épuisés, Jasper se laissa tomber sur le lit et marmonna :

– Après Hansel et Gretel, me voilà être la belle au bois dormant.

Monty sourit, et l'embrassa. Jasper appuya sur sa nuque pour prolonger le baiser.

– Ça t'a réveillé ? Demanda Monty ensuite.

– Pas tout à fait, répondit Jasper gourmand, va falloir faire mieux que ça.

Monty fit donc mieux que ça.

Fin.

L'autatrice : juste un petit moment de vie banal.


	30. Monty sous la pluie

42) "Est-ce que ça va ?"

* * *

 **Monty sous la pluie.**

Il pleut averse. Pire que ça. C'est comme si une cascade tombait directement du ciel, droit sur terre. Le déluge des siècles après. Il pleut comme ça et l'orage tonne. Et Jasper sursaute quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il ouvre pour tomber sur un Monty transit de froid, tellement mouillé qu'on dirait qu'il sort du fleuve plutôt que de la rue. Jasper le fait rentrer, et va lui chercher une grosse serviette toute douce. Monty se déshabille et s'enroule dedans. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il est là. Jasper non plus. Ça arrive des fois, ils n'ont pas toujours besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Jasper prépare du chocolat chaud. Ce sera mieux que du café. Plus doux. Plus tendre. Il sent que c'est ce dont son meilleur ami à besoin.

– Est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-il finalement en lui tendant sa tasse.

Monty souffle pour refroidir le chocolat et murmure :

– Maya n'est pas là ?

– Elle travaille de nuit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu découvrais qu'elle ne travaille pas ? Qu'elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Je ne sais pas, répond Jasper. J'imagine que je débarquerais chez toi sous la pluie.

Monty boit son chocolat. Jasper cogite.

– Est-ce que Harper…

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois. J'ai lu des messages sur son portable et …

Jasper passe un bras autour de son meilleur ami qui vient se blottir contre lui.

– Je suis là, murmure-t-il.

– Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment le pire.

– C'est quoi alors ?

– C'est que je crois pas que je l'aime tant que ça, dit Monty. Parce que ça me fait pas si mal.

Jasper le serre un peu plus fort.

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose de plus, Monty finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Mais Jasper a senti son cœur battre trop vite, son estomac se réchauffer. C'est pas la première fois. Ça fait longtemps que c'est comme ça. Il l'a toujours ignoré, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où Monty a débarqué sous la pluie pour lui avouer qu'il n'aimait pas tant que ça Harper.

Il va coucher son meilleur ami dans son lit. Doucement, très doucement, il embrasse sa joue. Il s'allonge à côté de lui. Imagine une vie commune à tous les deux, comme si Maya n'était pas sa femme, comme si Harper n'existait pas.

Et ça le fait sourire.

Ce soir, si Harper a été infidèle, Jasper l'est un peu aussi.

Pourtant il ne se passe rien.

Peut-être demain, peut-être que les choses devront changer. Ce Monty sous la pluie venait de bouleverser leur vie à tous les deux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : y se passe pas grand-chose dans cette petite histoire, mais j'espère qu'elle vous touchera quand même.


	31. Le non-accident

26) "Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas le faire."

* * *

 **Le non-accident.**

J'avoue tout, moi Jasper Jordan, seize ans, j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami. Sur la bouche. Je pourrais dire que c'était un accident, mais c'était totalement conscient. Je pourrais mentir en disant que j'étais bourrée, mais j'étais totalement sobre. Peut-être un peu enivré par l'amour que je ressentais, seulement ça. En vrai, je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé. Monty était en train de rire, il était beau, drôle, et tellement craquant, que j'ai été obligé de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres, sa bouche contre la mienne, c'était fantastique. Ce qui a été moins bien c'est qu'il s'est reculé et que tout sur son visage indiquait qu'il était choqué par mon geste. Alors… J'ai dit des conneries.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas le faire.

En fait, je voulais trop le faire.

– Ça m'a pris comme ça tout à coup. J'ai pas réfléchi. C'était pas comme si j'y pensais souvent.

J'y pense souvent, voir tout le temps.

– Disons que c'était un accident.

Comme expliqué plus haut : ce n'était pas un foutu accident.

Monty a fini par se reprendre lui aussi, il a un peu rigolé, l'air gêné. Je me suis demandé si je venais de briser notre amitié à jamais. Je me suis mis à bafouiller et a répété sans arrêt que j'étais désolé, alors que je n'étais aucunement désolé. Pas du tout.

Monty a fini par me sourire, ce qui était assez rassurant, ça voulait dire que je ne l'avais pas perdu avec mes conneries. Le problème maintenant c'était que ça allait être dur de ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau alors qu'il me regardait comme ça, alors qu'il me donnait un gentil coup d'épaule, alors qu'il se rapprochait autant.

– T'es sûr que tu voulais pas le faire ? A-t-il demandé.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'il flirtait mais ça devait juste être mon imagination. En tout cas j'ai rougis, puis j'ai avoué :

– Bon. Peut-être que j'en avais un peu envie.

Beaucoup envie, en fait.

Monty s'est approché alors vraiment vraiment prêt et j'ai louché sur sa bouche en me demandant comment ne pas craquer, et pourquoi il me tentait à ce point. Monty s'est marré un peu, puis il a posé son front contre le mien.

– T'en meurs d'envie en fait, A-t-il constaté.

J'ai rougis, mais j'ai admis :

– Carrément.

Alors il s'est passé un truc vraiment incroyable. C'est Monty qui m'a embrassé.

Et je peux vous dire, que je ne me suis pas reculé.

Bien au contraire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis motivée pour poster en ce moment, profitez en.


	32. Le rendez-vous des anciens

58) "Tu n'as rien à dire."

* * *

 **Le rendez-vous des anciens.**

C'était pour un de ces rendez-vous des anciens. Des potes du lycée se revoyaient cinq ans plus tard pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Jasper avait coché la case _« oui je serai là »_ et renvoyé le papier. Et il était effectivement venu, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment envie de revoir ses anciens amis. Peut-être qu'il avait surtout envie d'en revoir un en particulier. Mais il n'était même pas sûr que Monty allait venir. Et s'il n'était pas là, ce serait peut-être mieux. Ou pire. Jasper ne savait pas.

Ils avaient eu une grosse dispute après le lycée, si grosse qu'ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté sans chercher à se donner de nouvelle. Les premiers mois Jasper avaient été trop en colère pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Les dernières années furent beaucoup beaucoup plus dures mais il n'osait plus recontacter Monty, comme si c'était trop tard.

Et maintenant, il espérait de tout cœur que son ex-meilleur-ami viendrait à cette soirée.

Jasper choisit ses fringues avec soin comme pour un premier rendez-vous et débarqua un peu en avance. Ce qu'il vit alors, le fit chavirer. Monty était déjà là, seul présent pour le moment. Jasper stressé, se braqua, et marcha comme un robot jusqu'à la table. Où s'asseoir ? À côté de Monty ? En face de Monty ? Ce serait bizarre de se mettre loin de lui. Ce serait comme s'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Jasper hésitait encore quand Monty croisa son regard et lui fit signe de se mettre à côté de lui. Jasper prit une bonne inspiration et vint se mettre près de son ex-meilleur-ami.

– Tu es seul ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu mécanique.

– Ça se voit, répondit Monty. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ça va ?

– Oui et toi ?

– Oui.

Jasper frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon et murmura d'une voix un peu rauque :

– Ça fait longtemps.

– Oui, répondit promptement Monty.

Jasper s'humecta les lèvres puis demanda sans oser le regarder :

– Alors hmmm… Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

– Tu demandes par politesse ou parce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda Monty qui avait l'air étonné.

– Je veux vraiment le savoir.

– Je suis mécanicien et toi ?

– Je suis au chômage.

C'était vrai. Jasper n'avait pas super bien réussi sa vie, comme si quelque chose avait été brisé en lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le réparer. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne trouvait pas de travail, c'était qu'il était plus occupé à boire qu'à chercher. Il était mal dans sa peau, mal dans sa vie. Et là maintenant, il aurait bien commencé à vider une bouteille d'alcool pour se donner du courage. Le silence retomba. Avant ça ne les avait jamais dérangé, Monty et Jasper avaient partagés des milliers de silences et ils étaient normaux. Aujourd'hui, Jasper en avait peur, et ne savait pas comment les faire disparaître. Il se racla bêtement la gorge puis appela le serveur.

– Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

– Je vais prendre de l'eau, fit Monty.

Jasper prit une bière, une simple bière. Quelque chose pour se détendre.

– Tu ne bois pas d'alcool ? Demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

– Je préfère rester sobre ce soir.

– D'accord. C'est toi qui vois.

– Oui.

Jasper aurait voulu se frapper le crâne, la façon dont il parlait donnait l'impression qu'il jugeait Monty, alors que pas du tout. Il fut soulagé de voir sa bière arriver plutôt vite et trempa sa bouche dans la boisson après l'avoir payé. Il regarda sa montre :

– Les autres sont un peu en retard.

Monty resta silencieux. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui, son ex-meilleur-ami paraissait plutôt gêné. Il se demanda pourquoi. Peut-être que comme lui, cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment de nouveau silence et alors que Jasper avait déjà bu la moitié de sa bière, Monty demanda d'une voix douce :

– Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Jasper leva un sourcil. Il se demandait si Monty attendait vraiment quelque chose de lui, où s'il disait ça pour que Jasper relance la conversation.

– Et bien… Comment ça va ?

– Tu me l'as déjà demandé.

– C'est vrai. Es-tu marié ?

– Non.

– Quelqu'un en vue ?

– Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

– Pas vraiment non plus.

– Tu n'as pas revu Maya ?

Jasper se crispa. Voilà la raison de leur dispute des années plus tôt. Jasper ne savait plus comment ça avait commencé, ni ce qu'ils s'étaient dit exactement, mais tout cela concernait Maya. La jeune fille avait largué Jasper à la fin du lycée et c'était en parti de la faute de Monty qui la détestait et lui faisait bien sentir. Ça avait été une histoire un peu comme ça.

– Non, souffla Jasper.

– Mais tu ne m'as jamais rappelé.

– Non.

Monty tourna son verre dans ses mains et demanda :

– Tu m'en veux encore ?

Jasper secoua la tête :

– Non. Cette dispute… C'était idiot, murmura-t-il.

Et il finit sa bière d'un coup. Pourquoi les autres étaient-ils si long ? Jasper regarda sa montre, ils avaient tous plus d'une demi-heure de retard. C'était étrange.

– Ils ne viendront pas, finit par lâcher Monty.

– Quoi ?

– Pas la peine de les attendre, ils ne viendront pas.

– Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

– C'était un coup monté avec Finn, je voulais te revoir, je ne savais pas comment faire, alors il a eu cette idée. Un rendez-vous des anciens. Sauf que tu es le seul invité.

– Tu voulais me revoir ?

De tout ce que venait de lui avouer Monty, la seule chose que Jasper retint ce fut ça. Monty se permit un tout petit sourire et Jasper hallucinait peut-être mais ses joues devinrent un peu rouges.

– Oui. Tu me manquais. Ça fait cinq ans tu sais. C'est trop long.

– Hmmm.

– On a été amis plus de dix ans, je n'arrivais pas à accepter que ce soit fini. Pas toi ?

Jasper sentit l'énorme boule, qu'il avait dans l'estomac depuis des années, fondre. Quelque chose se débloqua en lui. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait commander une deuxième bière, soudain il n'eut plus si soif. Il se dépêche de hocher la tête :

– Oui.

Le sourire de Monty s'agrandit et Jasper, après une bonne inspiration, se tourna tout entier vers lui et lâcha d'une seule traite :

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je suis désolé depuis des années. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était trop tard pour m'excuser et je n'ai plus jamais osé t'appeler.

Monty eut l'air radieux et dit :

– Moi aussi je suis désolé. Et t'inquiète pas, c'était dur pour moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé cette stratégie. J'ai failli ne pas venir au dernier moment, mais il fallait vraiment que je te vois.

La seconde d'avant Jasper était hyper tendu, mal dans sa peau, maintenant il tendait les bras et prit Monty contre lui.

– Tu m'as manqué, avoua Jasper

– Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Monty serra Jasper contre lui et ils restèrent longtemps comme ça. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde et laissaient cinq années de vide et de souffrance derrière eux. Ils recommencèrent à se parler comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de pauses dans leur amitié. Échangeant blagues et rires, ils passèrent une des meilleures soirées de leur vie. Jasper fut heureux de la stratégie de Monty et Finn. Il ne regretta jamais d'être venu. Pas un seul instant, pas une seule seconde.

Le bonheur venait à nouveau de lui ouvrir une porte et Jasper s'y engouffra.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit plan pour récupérer son meilleur ami (et plus que ça). N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	33. Le rêve

7) "J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière."

* * *

 **Le rêve.**

– J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière.

Monty se dit que ce n'était pas une chose rare que Jasper rêve de lui. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble que leurs rêves étaient souvent peuplés l'un de l'autre. Ce qui était inhabituel en revanche c'était que Jasper rougisse en disant ça. Et pas un petit rougissement, son visage tout entier était devenu rouge et Jasper regardait partout sauf Monty, et surtout pas droit dans les yeux. Monty le fixa un moment puis demanda :

– Il parlait de quoi ton rêve ?

Jasper poussa un râle de désespoir et posa ses mains sur son visage comme pour le cacher.

– Je savais que tu me poserais cette question.

– Pourquoi tu m'en parles si tu veux pas en parler ? Demanda Monty.

– Je sais pas, c'est sorti tout seul.

– Raconte-moi c'était quoi, c'était si terrible que ça ?

Jasper secoua la tête, les mains toujours sur son visage :

– Non pas terrible…

– Alors quoi ?

Jasper gémit, retira ses mains et regarda enfin Monty droit dans les yeux. Puis il marmonna quelque chose si doucement que Monty ne comprit pas.

– Quoi ?

Jasper inspira, expira et redit, à toute vitesse :

– Tumembrassaissurlabouche.

Ce fut au tour de Monty de rougir. Rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il détourna les yeux.

– Ah.

– Ouais…

– Bon.

Les deux garçons n'osaient plus se regarder, bafouillèrent un moment, puis Jasper lâcha comme une bombe :

– Ça me plaisait plutôt bien.

Monty devint rouge de plus belle, ses joues chauffant comme un four. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Peut-être que des fois, il s'était vu embrasser Jasper et qu'il s'était retenu. Sauf dans le rêve de Jasper, apparemment. Jasper jouait avec une de ces mèches de cheveux, tirant dessus en essayant de ne pas devenir encore plus gêné qu'il ne l'était. Monty s'approcha de lui, et même s'il avait peur, s'il était troublé, il posa sa bouche sur celle de Jasper, rendant le rêve réalité.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, sentant la chaleur dégouliner dans leur corps et quand Monty se recula, Jasper sourit :

– C'était encore mieux que dans mon rêve.

Monty l'embrassa à nouveau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit baiser en passant, merci le rêve de Jasper.


	34. Et si

97) "Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport."

 **Dés :** avion, aimant, trésor

* * *

 **Et si...**

Monty avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher à l'aéroport. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Jasper était parti, trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu dans la ville de son enfance. Depuis le déménagement de ses parents trois ans plus tôt. Jasper et Monty étaient restés en contact sur Internet, par lettres et par téléphone, mais ils ne s'étaient plus vu en vrai depuis toutes ces années. Et Jasper savait que Monty lui manquait plus que tout le reste. Réciproquement. Alors en prenant l'avion, Jasper avait hâte. Il se sentait aimanté par la ville de son enfance, mais surtout par son meilleur ami qui l'attendait là-bas.

Dans l'avion, Jasper se fit des films sur un éventuel crash aérien qui pourrait avoir lieu. Ce qui serait totalement injuste, puisqu'il n'aurait même pas revu Monty une dernière fois en vrai, avant de bêtement mourir. Et si l'avion n'arrivait jamais à destination ? Mais l'avion atterrit sans problème et Jasper posa le pied par terre en un seul morceau.

Plus il s'approchait de Monty et plus il était nerveux, son estomac faisait des nœuds. Et si tout avait changé entre eux malgré le contact qu'ils avaient gardé ? Il récupéra sa valise et marcha tout doucement vers la sortie, dépassé par des gens pressés.

Et enfin il se retrouva dans le hall de l'aéroport, là où des amis et de la famille attendaient les leurs. Jasper regarda partout autour de lui, et si Monty n'était pas là ?

Mais il vit la pancarte, l'énorme pancarte avec marqué dessus _« Bienvenue Jasper »_ , et Monty en dessous qui la tenait avec un grand sourire. Les craintes de Jasper s'envolèrent immédiatement, et il courut pour se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Son trésor. La pancarte tomba à leurs pieds, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention.

Tous les deux trop heureux de se revoir, ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre, rirent et pleurèrent en même temps. Et collés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils surent que le séjour de Jasper serait trop court. Ils étaient tellement heureux de se revoir, qu'ils se prirent par la main, pour rester l'un près de l'autre, pour profiter de tout le temps qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

Le temps loin de l'autre ne les avait pas réellement séparés, mais plutôt rapprochés. Tellement rapproché même, qu'à un moment, sans y penser, sans réfléchir, et sans que ça soit prémédité, ils s'embrassèrent.

Et comme ça avait été trop bon.

Ils recommencèrent.

L'avion ne s'était pas crashé, mais le cœur de Jasper si.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic écrite lors d'une petite soirée drabble.


	35. Coucher de soleil

19) "Je peux te tenir la main ?"

 **Mots à placer :** Chien, pousser, coucher/lever de soleil

* * *

 **Coucher de soleil.**

Vivre sur terre, c'était comme pousser une montagne, on pouvait toujours essayer de la déplacer à main nue, mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ça ne marchait pas. Certains avaient même abandonné l'idée de vivre dans un lieu aussi hostile où on était incapable de déplacer des montagnes, et où tout devenait toujours plus compliqué. Comme Jasper par exemple. Mais Murphy lui, était bien décidé à vivre. Quitte à devoir jouer le toutou pour les autres, ce ne serait qu'un période, il se vengerait quand il le pourrait. Il serrerait les dents et vivrait coûte que coûte, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à la mort.

Il avait peut-être failli se suicider une fois, mais il ne recommencerait pas, tant qu'il était debout, il marcherait et irait de l'avant. Et puis il n'était plus seul. D'abord, il avait eu Emori, et si ça n'avait pas continué à fonctionner entre eux, ils étaient restés amis. Maintenant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui le faisait frissonner quand il le regardait ou passait à côté de lui, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Murphy gardait un visage aussi placide qu'il le pouvait, pour que l'autre ne se rende compte de rien. Ça aurait pu rester comme ça, mais Murphy était plutôt le genre _« rentre dedans »_ que _« reste à sa place »._ Alors il profita d'un magnifique coucher de soleil pour le passer à côté de celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

– Alors Bellamy, tu en penses quoi ?

– J'en pense que même avec toutes les merdes qui nous arrivent, ça vaut le coup de vivre pour voir les belles choses comme ça.

– T'es d'humeur romantique ce soir, constata Murphy.

Bellamy haussa les épaules et Murphy changea de sujet :

– Je peux te tenir la main ? Tu sais, ça irait avec l'ambiance.

Bellamy tourna les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il était sérieux, et il paraissait on ne peut plus sérieux. Il prit lui-même la main de Murphy.

– C'est d'accord, dit-il.

Murphy ricana et ajouta :

– Bon quitte à mater le soleil qui se couche et à faire des choses romantiques, on peut s'embrasser aussi, non ?

Voilà, il avait fait du rentre dedans. Maintenant ça passait ou ça cassait. Et si ça cassait, Murphy survivrait, ce ne serait qu'un rejet de plus dans sa vie. Seulement il aurait préféré que ça passe. Bellamy mit tellement de temps à répondre et agir, que Murphy se dit que c'était foutu. Il voulut récupérer sa main et s'éloigner, mais Bellamy serra plus fort ses doigts et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Murphy put donc se faire cette réflexion : il y avait bien mieux que les couchers de soleil dans la vie, pour sûr.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une niaiserie.


	36. Sandwichs

11) "Tu peux en avoir la moitié."

 **Mots à placer :** Croisée des chemin, poulpe, loupe.

* * *

 **Sandwichs.**

Jasper avait dix ans et son meilleur ami était malade, du coup il fallait qu'il discute un peu avec les autres. Comme il était assez sociable c'était facile pour lui. Contrairement à Murphy qui parlait aux autres de façon sarcastique et qui repoussait toute possibilité d'amitié. Il avait l'habitude de manger seul et il fallut que Jasper vienne s'asseoir près de lui.

– Dégage tête de poulpe !

Il en fallait plus à Jasper pour s'en aller. Il sortit son sandwich et commença à manger. Se rendant compte que Murphy ne sortait rien de son sac.

– Tu manges pas ?

– J'ai pas faim, grommela Murphy.

Jasper se permit de fouiller dans le sac de son camarade, et découvrir qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à manger. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, il coupa son sandwich en deux et lui tendit la partie non entamée :

– Tu peux en avoir la moitié, dit-il.

– Tu m'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai dit de dégager.

Jasper était à ce qu'on appelait : la croisée des chemins. Soit il acceptait de partir, soit il insistait. Et Jasper ne serait pas Jasper s'il partait. Il continua donc de tendre la moitié de sandwich vers Murphy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte finalement de le prendre avec un grognement. Jasper se doutait que Murphy devait avoir des problèmes chez lui, pour n'avoir rien à manger au repas du midi. Mais s'il était le genre de gamin à sortir une loupe pour observer une fourmilière et tout apprendre des fourmis, il ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret avec Murphy. Il ferma donc sa bouche et mangea son demi sandwich.

Après ça, même quand Monty revint à l'école, Jasper apportait toujours deux sandwichs pour en donner un à Murphy qui ne le remerciait jamais. C'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent amis.

Dix ans plus tard, Murphy était bien capable de se préparer sa bouffe tout seul pour la fac et pourtant Jasper continuait toujours de lui emmener quelque chose. Une barre de céréales, une sucette, un bout de gâteau. Ils étaient toujours amis, et peut-être même un peu plus que ça.

Et c'est au cours d'un midi que les choses changèrent.

– Tu m'as apporté quoi cette fois-ci, tête de poulpe ? Demanda Murphy comme il le faisait toujours.

Jasper ronchonna :

– Je suis pas un poulpe

– Tu en as la tête, plaisanta Murphy.

Jasper lui fit un doigt d'honneur mais il avait plus l'air amusé qu'énervé.

– Alors tu m'as apporté quoi ? Insista Murphy.

– Ça, répondit Jasper.

Et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas le genre d'encas qui remplissait l'estomac.

Mais Murphy y répondit avec plaisir.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite jasphy en passant.


	37. Deux garçons qui s'embrassent

59) "Wow."

* * *

 **Deux garçons qui s'embrassent.**

Ils avaient quoi ? Six ans ? Pas plus. Ils avaient voulu essayer de s'embrasser, pour voir, par curiosité. Ou peut-être parce qu'en plus d'être meilleurs amis, ils étaient des amoureux. Ils ne savaient pas trop. Ils ne se posaient pas tellement de question. Ils agissaient à l'instinct, parce qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Quand Hannah surpris son fils en train d'embrasser Jasper, d'embrasser un autre garçon, elle le pointa du doigt et lui hurla dessus :

– Non, non, non ! Les garçons n'embrassent pas d'autres garçons. C'est dégoûtant.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Jasper demanda :

– Pourquoi c'est dégoûtant ?

– Parce que c'est pas naturel.

– C'est quoi naturel ?

– Ce sont les choses faites par la nature.

Jasper ne comprit pas trop, mais acquiesça.

– On ne s'embrasse plus, d'accord ? Ordonna Hannah.

Ils obéirent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de faire ça.

N'empêche que ça fit cogiter Jasper, ça fit aussi cogiter Monty, et il leur fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce que Hannah leur avait dit ce jour-là, était complètement faux. Deux garçons qui s'embrassent ce n'était pas dégoûtant. À seize ans, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, cette fois-ci en étant tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait, ils auraient même dit que c'était plutôt délicieux. C'était même carrément wow !

Et quand Hannah les surprit à nouveau (décidément) et qu'elle pointa son fils du doigt l'air vraiment en colère, ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête et d'attendre qu'elle parte pour recommencer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : à savoir que le « c'est pas naturel » me fait toujours marrer, les gens qui disent ça utilisent des micro-ondes, de l'électricité, et vive dans une maison, rien de naturel là dedans, sauf que là ça a tendance à ne pas les déranger…


	38. Réaliser

98) "Respirez profondément."

* * *

 **Réaliser.**

La sonnerie du téléphone avait résonné comme un cri. Jasper ne s'était pourtant pas méfié alors qu'elle avait brisé le silence de son appartement au milieu de la nuit. Il avait décroché la tête dans le lard, se demandant qui le réveillait à cette heure-là. La nouvelle qui avait filtré à travers le combiné l'avait réveillé immédiatement. Il avait enfilé un pantalon, oublié de mettre un tee-shirt sous sa veste, et mit des claquettes, pour filer droit à l'hôpital.

Il gara sa voiture n'importe comment, et arriva essoufflé à l'accueil. Il demanda la chambre, on lui demanda s'il faisait partie de la famille :

– Bien sûr que je fais partie de la famille, on a été élevé ensemble.

– Vous êtes son frère ?

– Son meilleur ami, corrigea Jasper.

– Désolé seule la famille peut lui rendre visite.

– Très bien, je suis son frère.

– Vous venez de dire…

– On s'en fout de ce que je viens de dire. Écoutez il faut que je le vois, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

– Mais…

– Faites comme si j'étais son frère.

Jasper n'avait pas la patience pour cet échange.

– Je dois voir Monty, supplia-t-il.

Peut-être que c'était de la pitié, mais la femme lui donna le numéro de la chambre, et Jasper disparu dans les couloirs. Il se perdit plusieurs fois mais n'arrêta pas de courir partout jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de Monty. Il était une nouvelle fois très essoufflé mais ouvrir la porte sans réfléchir.

Au téléphone ça avait été le père de Monty, pour le prévenir que son meilleur pote avait eu un accident de voiture. Il était là avec sa femme, au chevet de leur fils. Jasper s'approcha et vit que Monty avait une jambe dans le plâtre, mais pas d'autres blessures visibles. Jasper souffla de soulagement en voyant que Monty avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'il lui souriait. Meilleur ami ou pas, Jasper ne salua pas les parents, et sauta à moitié sur Monty et le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort et se mit à pleurer. Il avait eu tellement peur.

– Respire profondément Jasper, je vais bien, ce n'est rien.

– Si tu me refais ça, je te tue, marmonna Jasper.

– D'accord, je serais beaucoup plus prudent à l'avenir.

– J'ai tellement eu peur, ajouta Jasper, tellement.

– Tout va bien, assura Monty, juste une jambe cassée.

– Je t'aime, souffla Jasper.

Il ne réalisa ce qu'il avait dit qu'après l'avoir dit. Il entendit le petit hoquet de Hannah, la mère de Monty, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Son cœur battait réellement plus vite alors qu'il continuait de tenir Monty contre lui. Peut-être qu'il allait se faire jeter, et tant pis.

– Je t'aime aussi, entendit-il Monty murmurer à son oreille.

Jasper se sentit drôlement bien.

– Dommage qu'il ait fallu un accident pour le comprendre, grogna-t-il en colère contre lui-même.

– Dommage, mais tant mieux, rit Monty, tant mieux qu'on l'ait compris, non ?

Jasper hocha la tête et se recula, et devant les yeux ébahis des parents de Monty dont il se fichait comme de sa première paire de tong, il embrassa son meilleur ami. Son plus que ça.

Fin.

L'autatrice : baaaah un truc.


	39. Après toi

35) "Après toi."

* * *

 **Après toi.**

Après toi y a plus de soleil. Juste une grosse boule jaune fade dans un ciel moche.

Après toi y a plus de nuit, plus d'étoiles, juste des points blancs sur une toile noire.

Après toi y a plus de couleurs, tout est en noir et blanc, on se croirait dans un film muet, plutôt mauvais.

Après toi y a plus de sons, comme si j'étais sous l'eau et que tout me paraissait flou.

Après toi y a que des mensonges. Des _« ça finira par passer »_ , des _« tu vas t'en sortir »_ , des _« tu vas oublier »_.

Après toi y a que de la colère, des crises terribles, des hurlements bestiales qui sortent de moi sans que je ne les commande.

Après toi y a plus de bien, le mal a remporté la victoire.

Après toi je vire alcoolique, je le sais et je veux pas me soigner.

Après toi, c'est Jasper sans Monty, ça n'a aucun sens, ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

Après toi la vie n'en est pas une.

Après toi la mort ne vient pas assez vite.

Après toi y a qu'une tombe dans un cimetière où je ne cesse de pleurer pour que tu me reviennes. Pour que tu ne sois plus malade. Pour que tu ne sois plus mort.

Après toi y a un flingue sur ma tempe.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon cette fic est assez difficile, je suis désolée. Le prompt m'a inspiré ça.


	40. Dépression

31) "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

* * *

 **Dépression.**

Du mal à dormir. Du mal à y voir clair dans ma vie. Je me sens pas bien et je mens à tout le monde en disant que ça va. Parfois, pour que ce soit moins dur, je bois, je me noie. Ça n'arrange pas les choses, ça change pas grand-chose, ça permet juste d'être ivre et stupide pendant un instant. J'ai mon meilleur ami qui se rend compte que quelque chose cloche, en même temps il me connaît par cœur, depuis des années, il examine mes gestes et écoute mes paroles et en ce moment il a l'impression de voir un autre Jasper, un Jasper qui coule.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, que je lui dis.

Monty s'inquiète quand même. Il s'inquiète tellement qu'il débarque avec son sac de couchage dans mon appartement.

– Je vais prendre le canapé.

– Ne sois pas stupide, je lui dis, tu peux prendre le lit.

Il refuse de me prendre mon lit, il dormira sur le canapé. Je pensais qu'il ne resterait qu'un jour, une semaine plus tard il est toujours là. Il ne me demande pas ce qui ne va pas, moi-même j'ai du mal à y voir clair. Peut-être que c'est parce que Maya m'a largué, peut-être parce que je ne trouve pas le boulot que je veux faire et que je suis juste caissier en attendant mieux. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression de rater ma vie alors qu'elle est si courte (et pourtant des fois j'ai envie de la raccourcir moi-même). Monty reste juste avec moi, patiemment. Et quand il est là, la vie se remplie de plus de couleurs. Il me fait rire, il me force à mater des films nuls avec lui et on refait les dialogues, il me sort dehors juste pour prendre l'air, il invente des jeux stupides pour m'amuser. La dernière chose qu'il a faite c'est monter sur une table pour chanter du Britney Spears. La table a pas aimé, elle s'est brisé en deux et Monty s'est retrouvé le cul par terre.

J'ai eu un fou rire d'une demi-heure, j'ai cru que j'allais crever de rire, mais à ma décharge, c'était juste hilarant (ça l'aurait été moins s'il s'était blessé mais il n'avait rien du tout). Je me sens un peu mieux après avoir autant rit, et je me confie à lui. Je lui raconte tout et il m'écoute patiemment, sans faire de commentaire, sans me juger. Quand j'ai fini de parler, il me prends dans ses bras et je murmure :

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

– Laisse-moi m'inquiéter si j'ai envie.

– Tu peux rester avec moi encore un peu ?

– Autant que tu veux.

Comment on fait pour ne pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ? Parce que j'avais toujours été proche de Monty mais c'est comme si désormais, je le voyais autrement. Mon meilleur ami bien sûr mais bien plus encore. Le type qui me fait craquer en faisant craquer ma table. J'aurais voulu retenir tous mes sentiments, mais ils se rependaient en moi comme mes globules rouges dans mon sang. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'allais un peu mieux. La mauvaise c'est que je ne savais pas quoi faire de ces sentiments.

Alors comment on fait pour ne plus être amoureux de quelqu'un ?

On boit.

Et ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, parce que Monty boit avec moi et on finit bourré à faire une course dans l'appart en roulant sur le sol. Quand je me réveille à moitié sur lui, je sais que j'ai pas du tout arrêté d'être amoureux. Bien au contraire.

Je dis à Monty que ça va mieux, il préfère quand même rester au cas où.

– Je ne peux pas me permettre de payer une table par semaine, le taquiné-je.

– Je danserai et chanterai sur le sol désormais, promit-il.

J'ai juste trop envie de l'embrasser.

Du coup, j'ai à nouveau du mal à dormir. Un soir je me lève et je m'accroupis devant Monty qui dort sur mon canapé. Je caresse sa main, je caresse ses cheveux. Je le trouve beau endormi. Ça ne m'aide pas. Je me relève et vais boire un coup. J'essaie de m'endormir dans mon lit, j'essaie et ferme les yeux. Je n'entends pas tout de suite les pas dans ma chambre, mais je finis par sentir sa présence. Celle de Monty. Il me caresse la main, il me caresse les cheveux et j'ai bien du mal à faire semblant de dormir. Je l'entends murmurer. Il me dit qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi. Qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que j'aille bien. Que je suis la personne la plus importante pour lui. J'ouvre les yeux et il sursaute. Je ne le laisse pas s'enfuir et je l'attire contre moi, dans mes bras, je le serre fort.

– Tu vas mieux ? Demande-t-il.

– Oui. Grâce à toi.

Et c'est vrai. On reste là un moment sans bouger, c'est tellement bon, c'est tellement chaud, que je commence à m'endormir. Monty me pousse un peu, j'ai peur qu'il parte, mais il s'allonge à côté de moi, presque sur moi, à cause de mon petit lit une place. Il passe son bras autour de moi, enfouit son nez dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux.

Je suis enfin heureux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : merci à Cachecoeur d'être ce genre de personne à chanter et danser sur les tables et de les casser, et de me permettre de te voler cette anecdote.


	41. Tuyau d'arrosage

38) "J'aime ton rire."

* * *

 **Tuyau d'arrosage.**

C'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri ? Pas depuis la mort de son père. Pas sur Terre où tout allait de mal en pis. Pas après qu'elle ait dû poignarder Finn pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Y avait-il un seul moment où elle s'était lâchée, reposée, où elle avait simplement souri ? Clarke n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Elle se sentait surtout épuisée.

Lexa ne riait pas beaucoup non plus, voire pas du tout. Ensemble, elles étaient plus forte pour le monde (ou contre le monde), mais elles ne s'amusaient pas tant que ça.

Jusqu'à ce que Clarke craque complètement. Alors que Lexa était en visite diplomatique à Arkadia, la blonde, sans savoir ce qui lui prit, attrapa le tuyau d'eau, ouvrit la pression et arrosa Lexa. Cette dernière fit une tête incroyable, personne n'avait jamais osé l'arroser ainsi sans doute, personne n'avait jamais osé avoir un geste aussi « insultant ». Clarke la fixa un moment, la tête dépitée de Lexa, son maquillage qui coulait, ses cheveux tout mouillé, et elle éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, profond, sortit du fond de son corps et de sa gorge. Se répercutant dans tout Arkadia.

Un drôle de silence se fit autour d'elle, sans doute que personne ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi, s'amusant bêtement à arroser les gens.

Lexa aurait pu se fâcher, se venger. À la place elle s'avança près de Clarke, attrapa le tuyau et le tourna vers la blonde, l'arrosant à son tour. Clarke poussa un cri et recommença à rire, et son rire était si contagieux, que Lexa se laissa aller à son tour à rire. Et comme elles riaient, comme elles s'amusaient, le peuple d'Arkadia et les gens qui étaient venus avec Lexa, tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur – sauf peut-être Indra.

Une fois un peu calmé, Lexa approcha son visage mouillé au maquillage dégoulinant de Clarke, et vint murmurer à son oreille :

– J'aime ton rire.

Elle aima le rouge qui monta aux joues de Clarke, et elles se regardèrent avec bienveillance et même autre chose. Souriantes toutes les deux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une petite clexa.


	42. Flemme

94) "Tu peux le faire."

* * *

 **Flemme.**

C'est l'été, j'ai la flemme. Flemme de me lever, de bouger ou même d'aller boire un verre d'eau pour étancher ma soif. Ma mère me dit que si je continue comme ça, un jour, j'aurai la flemme de respirer. Je pense qu'elle se trompe, d'habitude je suis très énergique. C'est juste le soleil vampire qui me pompe toutes mes forces.

Puis Monty vient me voir et je roule dans mon lit pour le regarder sans dire _« bonjour »_.

– T'as l'air désespéré, remarque-t-il.

– Flemme.

– Tu devrais te lever.

– Bof.

– Tu peux le faire.

– Mouais.

Monty abandonne et se laisse tomber sur le lit à côté de moi. Je lui dis :

– Tu devrais te lever, il fait chaud.

Contaminé par ma flemmardise, Monty se tourne vers moi doucement et marmonne :

– Flemme.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il vient se blottir contre moi, augmentant la température ambiante de la pièce. Et même si je meurs de chaud, trop la flemme de me dégager. Ou alors c'est parce que je suis trop bien. Comme s'il était un chat, je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Monty.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonne-t-il sans pour autant bouger.

– Un massage de crâne, plaisanté-je, tu veux que j'arrête ?

– Non. Continue.

Flemme de tout, sauf d'être avec Monty et de le câliner.

C'est une belle journée pour flemmarder.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic alors que j'étais dans le même état que Jasper.


	43. Allons doucement

27) "Goûtez-en un peu."

* * *

 **Allons doucement.**

Ne. Jamais. Se. Bourrer. La. Gueule. Quand. On. Est. Amoureux. Ça devrait être une loi obligatoire et surveillée, et si vous ne la respectez pas, on vous enferme en prison à double tour le temps que vous décuviez. Juste histoire de vous empêcher de faire la connerie du siècle. Sauf que voilà, une telle loi n'existe pas, et on m'a laissé bourrer en présence de l'amour de ma vie. Moi je suis persuadé qu'il l'est, l'amour de ma vie. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas au courant et qu'il n'a pas encore bien compris qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Normalement je voulais lui faire deviner petit à petit, flirter doucement et gentiment. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça, la faute à l'alcool. Ce maudit alcool.

J'aurais pas dû boire mais je m'ennuyais. Monty dansait avec Harper et ça me foutait les boules parce que c'était moi qui aurait dû être à la place de cette fille. Donc j'ai bu pour passer le temps et ma mauvaise humeur. Je me suis retrouvé plus enjoué après quelques verres, mais aussi beaucoup moins contrôlable. C'est pour ça que c'est arrivé.

Parce que Monty dansait avec Harper et que ça me gonflait.

Quand il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, enfin, j'étais déjà bourré et j'avais fini de bouder mais j'en voulais encore à Harper. Monty m'a demandé ce que je buvais, j'ai répondu que je savais pas. Alors il a continué la conversation :

– C'est bon au moins ce que tu bois ?

Et c'est là que tout a dérapé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mon corps a bougé tout seul, ma bouche a pris le contrôle des choses, et j'ai soudainement dis :

– Goûtes-en un peu si tu veux.

Avant de l'embrasser. Merde, merde, merde. Je voulais pas vraiment faire ça. Enfin, si, j'en crevais d'envie, mais pas comme ça, pas de cette manière. Je voulais qu'il soit consentant, pas juste complètement surpris. Même si le baiser était plutôt bien, j'ai eu tellement honte que je me suis levé sans donner d'explication et que j'ai fuis. J'ai carrément pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis rentré chez moi en courant. J'ai éteint mon portable une fois chez moi, j'avais trop peur qu'il m'appelle pour me dire qu'il _« ne m'aimait pas de cette manière »._ Je n'étais pas prêt pour recevoir un râteau, et même si je savais qu'on resterait toujours amis avec Monty (même avec ce baiser), je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il me dise _« restons juste amis »._

Quand j'ai rallumé mon portable et constaté qu'il ne m'avait ni appelé, ni envoyé de SMS, je me sentis vexé. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait comme si rien n'était arrivé, ce qui était encore pire. Peut-être qu'il était avec Harper à l'heure qu'il était et qu'il s'en foutait de moi et de mon baiser stupide et alcoolisé. Je boudais gravement comme un gosse jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à ma porte et que comme un con hyper innocent, j'aille ouvrir. Tombant nez à nez avec Monty. Sous le choc, j'ai refermé la porte et suis allé me planquer sous mon lit. Ma mère dût faire rentrer Monty (ou bien il est rentré tout seul), et il vint jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'avais peur, mon cœur battait trop vite, Monty s'assit sur mon lit et dit :

– Jasper je vois tes pieds dépasser, tu es très mal caché.

Ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, mais je ne bougeai pas.

– Jasper, sors de là, allez, faut qu'on parle.

– Tu peux parler de là où tu es.

– Bien comme tu veux. Alors je sais pas si tu te souviens mais hier soir…

– Je me souviens, le coupé-je.

Puis je réalisai et dit :

– Non non en fait je me souviens pas. Je me souviens de rien du tout.

Je l'entendis rire, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait.

– Bien puisque tu t'en souviens plus, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Hier soir tu m'as embrassé.

Je me cognai sur les lattes de mon lit en levant brusquement la tête. Quel crétin. Je me tins le crâne en me plaignant de la douleur alors que Monty tentait de retenir son rire. Je rampai pour sortir de sous mon lit et Monty posa ses yeux sur moi et sourit :

– Bonjour, dit-il.

– Bonjour. Alors euh… Hmmm. Ça va ?

– Oui et toi ?

– Mal au crâne mais ça va.

Je me relevai et m'assis à côté de lui, mais pas trop près, mettant une distance raisonnable entre nos deux corps. Monty ne cessait de me regarder et ses yeux (magnifiques yeux) commençaient à me faire rougir, alors je détournai les miens.

– Est-ce que je dois mettre ton baiser sur le compte de l'alcool ? Demanda-t-il soudain très sérieusement.

J'avais le choix entre un mensonge facile et la vérité ardue. Je décidai de me jeter à l'eau. J'avais fait une connerie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une connerie, alors je devais l'assumer et tant pis.

– Non, dis-je.

– Tu voulais donc m'embrasser ?

– Oui, murmuré-je d'une toute petite voix.

Un drôle de silence s'installa et je finis par oser regarder Monty qui me fixait toujours avec un immense sourire. Il se jeta dans mes bras quand nos yeux se croisèrent et m'embrassa à pleine bouche ce qui m'électrifia des pieds à la tête. Puis il m'expliqua :

– Je voulais y aller doucement, te faire comprendre les choses petits à petits, mais puisque t'a pris l'initiative… Sache que je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, admis-je.

Et voilà, je savais qu'il était l'amour de ma vie. Nous voulions tous les deux la même chose. Y aller doucement.

Ce serait juste un peu plus rapide que prévu.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon ben voilà encore une Jonty.


	44. La mine

39) "Ne pleure pas."

* * *

 **La mine.**

C'était au cours d'une mission dans le désert, Jasper et Monty marchaient difficilement dans le sable, et crevaient de chaud. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir retrouver les températures plus clémentes d'Arkadia. Ils n'étaient pas seuls mais étaient clairement à la traîne et ne se pressaient pas pour rejoindre les autres. C'est à ce moment-là que Jasper entendit le « BIP » sous son pied et qu'il se paralysa. Pris soudain de sueur froide, il comprit au ralentit qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Pourtant Murphy les avait prévenus à propos des mines. Mais il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Monty s'arrêta de marcher en remarquant que Jasper ne le suivait plus.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Je suis sur une mine, chuchota Jasper comme s'il avait peur que la mine explose s'il parlait trop fort. J'ai entendu un bip.

Monty devint blanc, pâle, presque vert.

– Dis-moi que tu me fais une blague.

– J'aimerais bien, souffla Jasper.

Monty se rapprocha de lui mais Jasper lui cria de s'arrêter.

– Je veux pas que tu sautes avec moi.

– On va trouver une solution, tu vas pas sauter.

Jasper secoua la tête, il n'y croyait pas, il savait que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

– Monty, gémit-il effrayé.

Monty tournait autour de son meilleur ami pour trouver ce qu'il pouvait faire. N'importe quoi qui le sauverait.

– Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai que la jambe d'arrachée, tenta de plaisanter Jasper les larmes aux yeux.

Monty grogna, refusant de voir la réalité en face, il répéta :

– On va trouver une solution. Il y a forcément un truc à faire.

Mais il n'y avait pas de solution et Jasper se mit à pleurer :

– Ne pleure pas ! Ordonna Monty.

– Je vais mourir, réalisa Jasper à voix haute. Je vais mourir.

– Non ! Cria Monty. Il y a forcément une solution, insista-t-il.

– Il n'y en a pas, pleura Jasper. On doit se dire adieu !

Monty s'approcha de Jasper :

– Recule, où tu vas aussi exploser.

– Si tu meurs je viens avec toi, s'énerva Monty.

Jasper secoua la tête :

– Non, tu dois vivre toi.

– Non… Souffla Monty qui réalisait qu'il allait perdre son meilleur ami.

Jasper pleura de plus belle, puis soudain il se reprit. Il essuya ses larmes.

– J'ai un truc à te dire, reprit-il sérieusement.

– Tu me le diras quand tu seras sauvé !

– Je ne peux pas être sauvé, murmura Jasper. Monty écoute moi, s'il te plaît.

Monty détestait ça. Entendre Jasper parler comme s'il allait mourir. Et il allait mourir.

– Non, marmonna Monty.

– Écoute-moi, insista Jasper. Je dois te le dire.

Monty fut celui qui se mit à pleurer et Jasper le regarda droit dans les yeux :

– J'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais je t'aime Monty.

Monty sentit son cœur trébucher, mais c'était trop tard.

– Je t'aime aussi, avoua-t-il.

Puis il tomba à genoux et pleura de plus belle.

– Et je veux pas te perdre.

Jasper réussit à lui sourire :

– Ça ira, tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi.

– C'est pas vrai !

– Mais si !

– Mais non !

Jasper ferma les yeux, n'ayant pas envie de se battre.

– Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Adieu.

– Non, hurla Monty tandis que Jasper levait son pied.

Ils s'attendirent tous les deux à une explosion. Mais… Rien. Le silence. Jasper était toujours vivant. Il regarda sous son pied et en guise de mine, il trouva un jouet pour gosse très abîmé. Le genre de jouet qui couinait quand on appuyait dessus. Sans doute un très très vieux jouet conservé depuis plus d'un siècle. Monty le vit aussi et regarda Jasper avec l'air désabusé.

– Tu as entendu un « bip » ? Demanda-t-il.

Jasper parut gêné :

– Ou peut-être plutôt un « couik », disons que j'ai confondu.

– Tu as confondu ?

– Je me suis trompé, fit Jasper un peu dépité en se frottant les cheveux.

Monty ramassa le jouet qui ressemblait à une girafe très malade, puis soudain il éclata de rire. Un rire si fort et puissant qu'il se tordit en deux devant un Jasper un peu vexé. Il riait de soulagement et un peu de moquerie aussi.

– Tu as confondu « couik » et « bip », fit Monty avant de repartir de plus belle en fou rire.

Jasper rougit et s'assit sur le sable.

– Je suis fatigué, ça arrive de faire des erreurs.

Ces paroles n'eurent pour effet que de relancer le rire de Monty au lieu de le calmer. Finalement Jasper craqua à son tour et se mit à rire avec lui. Quel con. Monty avait bien raison de le charrier. Et au moins il était en vie.

Quand ils se calmèrent un peu, prêt à repartir, ils réalisèrent enfin ce qu'ils s'étaient avoués. Alors, avant de reprendre le chemin pour leur mission, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant, dit Monty.

– Je suis heureux de l'être.

Plus tard, quand ils rejoignirent les autres, ils marchaient main dans la main. Et personne ne sut pourquoi Monty avait sur lui, une girafe en plastique.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit passage rigolo. Je m'étais amusée à écrire cette fic.


	45. La grande roue

18) "Tiens, bois ça. Tu te sentiras mieux."

* * *

 **La grande roue.**

C'était simplement une grande roue. Elle n'était même pas grande en fait, elle tournait trop vite, on en faisait le tour en une minute, même pas. C'était donc simplement une petite roue un peu nulle et trop chère pour ce qu'elle apportait. Alors pourquoi Jasper avait-il tenu à ce que lui et Monty en fassent des tours et des tours et encore des tours, au point que ça en donne le tournis ? Monty n'en savait rien et Jasper ne voulait pas parler. Il regardait le ciel noir et les étoiles, il restait silencieux, terriblement silencieux, comme perdu loin loin dans ses pensées. En fait ils tournèrent, tournèrent, tournèrent, jusqu'à ce que Jasper soudain très pâle se penche en avant et vomisse.

Monty roula des yeux et les fit descendre de la petite roue un peu nulle. Il prit la main de son meilleur ami pour l'emmener jusqu'aux toilettes, où Jasper malade d'avoir tourné, tourné et encore tourné, recommença à vomir. Monty le laissa seule quelques secondes, puis revint avec une petite bouteille d'eau.

– Tiens, bois ça. Tu te sentiras mieux.

Jasper avait l'air assez mal mais accepta l'eau.

– Je comprends pas Jasper, pourquoi on est resté sur la grande roue si tu te sentais mal ?

Jasper but un coup et reprit doucement des couleurs :

– Tu comprends jamais rien, marmonna-t-il. Je pensais qu'au bout de tous ces tours, tu finirais par tilter, mais je me suis trompé.

Monty fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé :

– Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer clairement les choses.

– Et toi tu n'as qu'à regarder plus de films romantiques ou avoir plus d'imagination.

– Je vois pas le rapport avec la grande roue !

Jasper secoua la tête puis arrêta très vite parce que ce mouvement lui donnait le tournis. Il but encore un peu d'eau avant de marmonner :

– Les gens s'embrassent dans la grande roue, c'est le summum du romantisme, avec le coucher de soleil sur la plage !

– Les gens s'embrassent dans…

Monty, ne termina pas sa phrase, comprenant enfin où Jasper voulait en venir.

– Et comment j'étais censé savoir que tu voulais que je t'embrasse ? C'était pas très clair.

– C'était très clair, marmonna Jasper.

– Non, pas du tout.

– C'est toi qui est lent !

– Je te remercie pour ces compliments, s'agaça Monty en lui prenant de force la bouteille d'eau pour boire un coup.

Il la lui rendit ensuite, et Jasper, après un petit sourire, ne se gêna pas pour poser sa bouche sur le goulot et prendre un peu d'eau.

– Si tu me parles de baiser indirect, je te frappe, ronchonna Monty.

– Tu vois que tu peux comprendre si tu fais un effort.

– Et peut-être que j'ai juste pas envie de t'embrasser ?

Jasper eut l'air réellement blessé, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout imaginé la possibilité que son meilleur ami n'ait pas envie de l'embrasser, ne soit pas amoureux de lui autant que lui l'était. Monty soupira et lâcha l'affaire, il attrapa Jasper par le col :

– Allez, viens là !

Et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ça n'avait rien de romantique, ils s'embrassaient alors que Jasper avait été malade cinq minutes plus tôt, dans des toilettes un peu crado. Monty se recula assez vite à cause des odeurs, mais Jasper semblait au paradis, il donnait l'impression que son cœur venait de quitter son corps et qu'il avait des ailes qui lui avaient poussé dans le dos. Monty sourit, ébouriffa ses cheveux puis prit sa main :

– Viens, on recommencera quand tu te seras lavé les dents.

– C'était pas glamour, s'amusa Jasper. Mais c'était bien quand même.

Monty rit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pire baiser de l'univers.


	46. Dans le métro

87) "Je t'ai gardé une place."

* * *

 **Dans le métro.**

Murphy ne croit pas au coup de foudre, il n'est même pas sûr de croire en l'amour. Il croit aux joies du sexe en revanche.

Cet après-midi-là dans le métro, il s'ennuie, il doit aller faire des courses, ça l'emmerde. Il scrute les gens d'un air énervé comme si c'était de leur faute. Son regard tombe alors dans celui d'un type à la fois canon et très mignon avec ses tâches de rousseur et son air de chiot. Murphy perd sa tête agressive pour devenir très aguicheur. En se disant que ça passe ou ça casse.

Vu la façon dont Bellamy le coince contre sa commode, c'est carrément passé.

Après quelques regards, quelques sourires, quelques effleurements un peu électriques, Bellamy l'a ramené chez lui – et lui a donné son prénom. Tout en le déshabillant dans l'entrée de l'appartement, Murphy a une dernière pensée pour les courses qui ne seront pas faites. Tant pis. Murphy profite allégrement. De ces grandes mains, de ce corps musclé, de cette bouche brûlante. Il adore ce genre de moment incroyable où deux parfaits inconnus usent leurs corps ensemble. Comme deux atomes qui s'attireraient.

Murphy ne connaît rien de Bellamy, si ce n'est son prénom et son lit, mais il aime ça. Ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

Combien y avait-il de chance qu'ils se retrouvent un autre jour dans le même métro ? Aucun des deux n'hésite, ils couchent à nouveau ensemble, chez Bellamy. Et c'est brûlant, électrique, magnifique.

Le hasard provoque une troisième rencontre. Mais cette fois-ci Murphy flippe un peu. Ça commence à devenir une habitude, il a du mal avec ça.

– Est-ce que tu passes ta vie dans le métro pour me retrouver ? Demande-t-il moitié avec humour, moitié sérieusement.

– Bien sûr, répond Bellamy hilare et ironique, je t'ai même gardé une place, ajoute-t-il en montrant le siège vide à côté de lui.

Murphy s'y assoit sans trop savoir pourquoi et roule des yeux. Ce n'est que le hasard, évidemment, ou une sacrée coïncidence, rien d'autre. Mais ensuite, il se passe un truc bizarre, au lieu de courir chez Bellamy se déshabiller et coucher ensemble, ils commencent à parler tous les deux, à parler beaucoup, au point qu'ils ratent une première fois la station où ils devaient sortir. Ils finissent finalement dans un café et Murphy ne se rend pas tout à fait compte de ce qu'il se passe. Ou bien il essaye de ne pas y penser, pour ne pas partir en courant. À la fin de la journée, ils couchent ensemble, et échange leurs numéros.

Bellamy rappelle Murphy, Murphy rappelle Bellamy, pas forcément pour coucher, parfois juste pour parler, encore.

Murphy sait qu'il se passe un truc, mais il se met des œillères. Il n'a pas envie de penser à ce qui est en train d'arriver. Quand il veut reculer, c'est déjà trop tard. Bellamy est entré dans sa vie et pas seulement dans son lit. Bellamy est le seul avec qui il couche, ils se parlent de tout ou presque. Murphy ne s'est jamais autant confié à quelqu'un et Bellamy l'a présenté à sa petite sœur.

Murphy a une brosse à dents chez Bellamy et ça le perturbe en même temps que ça lui fait plaisir. Plaisir !

Murphy ne croit pas au coup de foudre, il n'est même pas sûr de croire en l'amour. Et pourtant c'est bien ce qui lui est arrivé. Bellamy est la foudre qui lui est tombé dessus.

Murphy est amoureux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : le hasard fait bien les choses éhé.


	47. Juste meilleurs amis

79) "Je serai toujours là quand tu seras prêt."

* * *

 **Juste meilleurs amis.**

Jasper avait toujours été super proche de son meilleur ami. Vraiment super super proche. Mais depuis que Monty lui avait avoué être gay, quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas de l'homophobie, Jasper se fichait comme d'une guigne que Monty ne soit pas hétéro, ça ne changeait rien pour lui.

Enfin si, en fait ça changeait tout.

Par exemple, Monty avait-il toujours eu ce sourire magnifique sur les lèvres, et son rire avait-il toujours été si canon ? Et pourquoi cette bouche était-elle tellement désirable ?

Jasper ne comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'était toujours senti hétéro, et tout à coup il voyait Monty autrement, et ça lui fichait la trouille.

Peut-être qu'il était bi mais Monty était son meilleur des meilleurs amis et il ne voulait pas que les choses changent, pas du tout, jamais.

C'est son corps qui bougea tout seul à sa place alors qu'il était avec Monty, assit sur le lit de celui-ci. Sa bouche trouva celle de son meilleur ami et ils s'embrassèrent avec envie. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, le baiser était vraiment devenu fiévreux. Jasper se recula d'un coup, se leva du lit et les joues rouges, il s'excusa au moins cinq millions de fois. Monty secouait la tête, lui disait que ça allait, de pas s'excuser.

– Je… Je ne crois pas qu'on doive continuer, murmura Jasper.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai pas envie de perdre ça.

– Jasper…

– Je ne veux plus qu'on s'embrasse.

– C'est toi qui m'a embrassé.

– Je saiiiis, mais je veux plus qu'on le fasse.

Et sur ces mots, Jasper s'enfuit.

Il était enterré sous tous les oreillers de chez lui quand Monty vint le voir. Jasper ne bougea pas. Monty lui dit :

– On peut s'aimer et être toujours meilleur ami.

Il n'obtint que du silence.

– En tout cas… Je serai toujours là quand tu seras prêt.

– Je ne serai jamais prêt, bougonne Jasper.

– D'accord, alors je serai toujours là même si t'es pas prêt.

Jasper sorti la tête de ses oreillers et demanda :

– Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Monty avoua en hochant la tête.

Jasper se frotta les cheveux et secoua la tête.

– Non, je veux pas de ça.

– Comme tu veux. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi sans que tu paniques ?

Jasper acquiesça et Monty vint se mettre près de lui.

– Tu es mon meilleur ami Jasper, et ça ça ne changera jamais quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le promets.

– Sûr ?

– Sûr.

Jasper eut un petit sourire et Monty en eut un plus gros encore. Ils tapèrent dans leurs mains en même temps, et Jasper souffla de soulagement.

Puis son corps bougea tout seul et il embrassa à nouveau Monty.

– Quand même meilleur ami ? Demanda-t-il.

– Quand même.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Jasper fait l'idiot dans cette fic.


	48. Sous la tente

55) "Ça ne me dérange pas."

* * *

 **Sous la tente.**

La première fois Jasper avait trop bu et s'était gouré de tente. Il entra dans celle de Murphy par erreur et s'allongea à côté de lui sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers lui pour le dégager de sa tente. Ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur un Jasper tout souriant.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

– Je crois que je me suis trompé de tente.

– Et c'est maintenant que tu piges ?

Jasper rit :

– Je suis complètement bourré, je peux plus bouger, va falloir que tu me supportes.

Murphy hésita à le bourrer de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il dégage, mais Jasper dormait déjà. Il soupira, le laissa seul sur la couchette et sortit de la tente pour prendre l'air.

Murphy ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec Jasper, il ne le détestait pas non plus. Jasper n'était pas de ceux qui l'avaient pendu. Il était juste ce grand type un peu con toujours suivis par l'ombre de son meilleur pote avec qui il faisait les quatre-cent coups. Quand Murphy retourna dans sa tente, Jasper ronflait et il lui mit un coup de pied pour qu'il arrête. Jasper grogna, se retourna et se rendormit.

Murphy secoua la tête, dépité, puis s'allongea près de lui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La deuxième fois, Jasper avait mangé des noix magiques, des trucs qui provoquaient des hallucinations. Une fois encore, il ne remarqua pas son erreur et Murphy lui demanda s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Jasper se contenta de rire, drogué jusqu'aux yeux. Murphy l'enroula dans la couverture pour le calmer et Jasper s'endormit finalement, complètement insouciant. Murphy se demandait s'il faisait exprès, et pensa que non. Personne n'aurait fait exprès de se tromper de tente pour être avec lui, les gens ne l'aimaient pas assez.

La troisième fois, il faisait vraiment nuit et brumeux et Jasper ne voyait pas à deux mètres. Il rentra dans la mauvaise tente et éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Murphy.

– Encore toi ?

– Encore moi.

Et puisqu'il était là, il décida de rester.

– On ne voit pas à deux mètres, je suis bien ici.

Bizarrement, Murphy ne dit rien. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, se tournant le dos, jusqu'à ce que Jasper se tourne vers lui et commence à parler :

– Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir dans cette guerre contre les natifs ?

– J'en sais rien, mais je ferai tout pour vivre, marmonna Murphy.

– Okay.

Murphy sentait le regard de Jasper sur sa nuque et finit par se tourner vers lui. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais Murphy voyait Jasper devant lui, presque comme en plein jour. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, sans savoir lequel des deux s'endormit en premier.

La quatrième fois, Jasper entra dans la tente l'air énervé :

– Je me suis disputé avec Monty !

– Et pourquoi tu viens squatter chez moi ? T'as pas d'autres potes ou quoi ?

– Non c'est juste qu'on est bien ici.

Murphy le laissa rester et pendant la nuit ils discutèrent un peu, tournés l'un vers l'autre.

La cinquième fois, Jasper entra dans la tente avec Monty, en plein jour. Ni bourré, ni drogué.

– On va faire un jeu, dit-il.

– Dégagez de ma tente, grogna Murphy.

– Allez fais un jeu avec nous.

Murphy les vira à coups de pieds. Se demandant pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui pour faire un jeu.

La sixième fois, Jasper demanda juste s'il pouvait venir.

– Tu t'es encore disputé avec Monty ?

– Non. Dit-il.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Comme ça, parce qu'on est amis.

Depuis quand étaient-ils amis ? Murphy ne demanda pas.

– Ça ne me dérange pas, fit-il.

Et Jasper resta.

Murphy avait du mal à le quitter des yeux alors qu'ils chuchotaient au milieu de la nuit. C'était surtout Jasper qui parlait, mais Murphy n'arrivait pas à lui dire de se taire et de dormir. Les yeux de Jasper étaient marrons, et noir dans la nuit, et il le regardait avec… Un il ne savait quoi dans le regard. Ça lui faisait des trucs dans l'estomac. Il était peut-être malade.

La septième, huitième, neuvième et dixième fois, Jasper vint sans se justifier et Murphy le laissa faire.

La onzième fois, au beau milieu d'une phrase de Jasper, Murphy l'embrassa.

Et Jasper ne vint plus.

Alors la douzième fois, c'est Murphy qui entra dans la tente de Jasper, il vira Monty et s'allongea près du grand échalas.

– Tu ne viens plus, constata Murphy.

– Tu m'as embrassé, fit remarquer Jasper.

– Et ? Ça t'a déplu ?

Jasper secoua la tête :

– J'en sais rien.

Murphy s'approcha de lui :

– Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on recommence.

Jasper ne s'enfuit pas quand Murphy posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Une fourmilière entière se réveilla dans son ventre et ses orteils se courbèrent de plaisir.

La treizième fois, Jasper vint avec le sourire, embrassa la bouche de Murphy et s'allongea près de lui. Ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'étais carrément motivée pour du Jasphy ahaha !


	49. Petit diable

67) "J'ai fait la vaisselle."

* * *

 **Petit diable.**

Murphy, sept ans, n'aimait pas qu'on l'emmerde, qu'on lui donne des ordres, qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Même pas quand c'était Bellamy, dix ans, qui se retrouvait à devoir le garder, parce que leurs mères étaient irresponsables. Bellamy devait aussi garder sa petite sœur du même âge, qui avait beaucoup de caractère mais qui était bien plus sage.

Murphy, sept ans, détestait plus que tout se faire engueuler pour ses conneries, surtout par Bellamy. Et il avait la revanche facile.

Il avait déjà poignardé le doudou d'Octavia, déchiré le poster préféré de Bellamy, renversé la table de la cuisine, débranché violemment la télé. Bellamy était parfois épuisé de ce gamin.

Murphy, sept ans, boudait dans son coin après une forte dispute avec Bellamy. Il l'avait traité de sale gosse, lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas pire que lui au monde et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de devoir le garder. Les mots l'avaient blessé, mais Murphy n'était pas du genre à le montrer, ni à se laisser faire.

Quelques temps plus tard, il revint vers Bellamy, l'air sage et dit :

– J'ai fait la vaisselle.

Bellamy pensa qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner et le félicita. Avant de se rendre compte que pour Murphy, faire la vaisselle, c'était casser TOUTE la vaisselle.

– Au moins là elle est bien faite, ricana le petit démon.

Bellamy devint rouge de colère et leva la main sur lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il perdait juste patience envers ce môme qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Murphy eut un mouvement de recul et se protégea avec ses bras, comme s'il avait l'habitude qu'on le frappe, et qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir le moins mal possible. Cela calma Bellamy immédiatement.

C'était vrai, la mère de Murphy le frappait quand elle avait trop bu.

Bellamy regretta son geste. Il laissa Murphy s'enfuir et nettoya toute la vaisselle cassée pour la mettre à la poubelle. Ce soir ils mangeraient dans des assiettes en carton, avec des couverts en plastique. Peu importait.

Au bout d'un moment, Murphy vint vers lui, l'air timide et un peu effrayé. Bellamy se pencha vers lui :

– Plus de bêtise d'accord ?

– D'accord.

Bellamy lui sourit et Murphy vit ça comme une invitation et fonça dans ses bras.

Murphy sept ans était un vrai petit diable, mais il avait des moments mignons, et c'était pour ça que dans le fond, Bellamy continuait de s'occuper de lui.

C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : en vrai je plains Bellamy.


	50. Placard

25) "Regardez des deux côtés."

* * *

 **Placard.**

Ça faisait presque un an que Jasper et Monty sortaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux hyper forts mais leur couple commençait à battre de l'aile. Pas par leur faute, pas vraiment, c'était plutôt la faute des autres. Si Jasper acceptait plutôt bien le fait de sortir avec un autre garçon, Monty était complètement coincé dans la peur, et enfermé dans un placard. Il fallait toujours qu'ils se cachent, des autres au lycée, des gens dans la rue et plus particulièrement de la mère de Monty. Elle était très homophobe et n'aurait pas supporté savoir que son fils était gay (ou plutôt bi) et Monty n'était pas prêt à lui raconter. Jasper avait trouvé ça amusant au début de leur relation, c'était comme entretenir un mystère, c'était leur secret à eux et ces moments leur appartenaient. Mais au bout d'un an, il en avait marre de devoir regarder des deux côtés, de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, pour pouvoir embrasser Monty ou simplement lui prendre la main.

Ses parents étaient déjà au courant, ne le prenaient pas trop mal, mais ils étaient les seuls à savoir et ça devenait pesant. Jasper avait l'impression de devoir cacher qui il était vraiment à tout le monde. Même à ses ami.e.s. Bon sang, Clarke sortait avec Lexa depuis des mois et toutes les deux s'en foutaient de se faire voir au lycée ou dans la rue. Si elles pouvaient vivre librement, pourquoi pas eux ?

Mais Jasper avait beau expliquer ça à Monty, ce dernier continuait à avoir peur.

– C'est facile pour toi, tes parents sont tolérants mais ma mère…

– Ta mère n'est pas partout, on pourrait au moins se tenir la main en ville.

– Et si on rencontre quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

Jasper soupira :

– Laisse-tomber, marmonna-t-il.

Il n'y avait donc que dans la chambre de Jasper, où Monty se sentait libre et où ils pouvaient s'embrasser, se toucher, se câliner. Mais Jasper s'agaçait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas forcer Monty, dans un sens il le comprenait, sa mère était une terrible peau de vache. Mais en même temps, ça devenait lourd, lourd de se cacher, lourd de ne pas être libre d'aimer Monty comme il le voudrait.

Jasper finit par craquer et embrassa Monty en pleins milieu du lycée. Il s'attendait à ce que son petit-ami comprenne et lui réponde, mais Monty le poussa de toutes ses forces et lui hurla dessus comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassé, comme si Jasper avait commis un crime. Jasper fut tellement mal, qu'il s'enfuit du lycée.

Quand il reçut des textos de Monty s'excusant, il les effaça, il éteignit son portable quand celui-ci tenta de l'appeler. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant, il était trop blessé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aimer librement, est-ce que c'était si dur que ça ?

Jasper fut bien obligé de retourner au lycée le lendemain, mais il en voulait encore à Monty et quand celui-ci tenta de s'excuser, Jasper le fusilla du regard et fit demi-tour. L'évitant. Monty lui courut après.

– Je t'en prie Jasper ne m'évite pas.

Jasper resta silencieux et marcha plus vite.

– Ecoute moi !

– …

– Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi.

Jasper s'arrêta d'un coup et Monty se cogna contre lui. Jasper se tourna pour le regarder :

– C'est dur pour toi ? Et pour moi alors ? Je ne peux même pas dire à mes ami.e.s qui je suis vraiment, ça fait un an qu'on se cache et j'en peux plus. Tu crois qu'on peut continuer comme ça toute la vie ? Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? Je suis désolé Monty mais si c'est pour ne s'embrasser que dans ma chambre, c'est terminé. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Monty eut les larmes aux yeux et murmura très doucement pour que personne n'entende :

– Mais je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne veux plus le cacher. Je suis désolé.

Il planta Monty là et s'éloigna. Après ça, ils ne se parlèrent plus vraiment. Monty avait l'air triste, Jasper était détruit de l'intérieur, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Soit Monty acceptait de sortir du placard un minimum, soit ça ne pouvait plus fonctionner entre eux. Les jours passèrent, tous gris, tous moches. Jasper se sentait perdu et démuni, un million de fois il faillit changer d'avis et retourner auprès de Monty, un million de fois il réussit à se retenir. Il se demandait ce que pensait Monty. Au fond peut-être que c'était un soulagement pour lui, peut-être qu'il était mieux comme ça. Comme il n'avait plus Jasper, Monty n'avait plus rien à cacher.

Jasper se trompait. Monty était tombé dans un gouffre depuis leur rupture et il n'arrêtait pas de culpabiliser. Jasper lui manquait c'était horrible, ses baisers, ses caresses, leurs fou rires, tout ça il le repassait en boucle dans sa tête sans arrêt. Mais il n'agissait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

Ce fut le mois de juin, le mois de la fierté, que le monde reprit un peu de ses couleurs. Il y avait des drapeaux arc-en-ciel et Monty les observait avec une certaine envie. Il se rendit à la gay pride, timide et un peu effacé, il se contenta d'observer de loin. Il jalousait ces gens qui se montraient tels qu'ils étaient. Gay, bi, lesbienne, pansexuel, trans, et d'autres encore. Il aurait voulu avoir leur courage, il aurait voulu dire à sa mère les choses, il aurait voulu récupérer Jasper, mais il avait encore peur. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il rentra chez lui déprimé, incapable d'observer plus longtemps les festivités.

Il était dans sa chambre quand il entendit sa mère devant la télé, elle gueulait contre la gay pride, traitait les homos d'anormaux, salissait cet événement de ses propos honteux. Monty sentit monter en lui de la colère, une colère froide et sourde, une colère qui le fit serrer les poings. Tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle, à cause de sa haine qu'il se cachait encore et toujours, qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait perdu Jasper. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il sortit de sa chambre et se planta devant la télé pour regarder sa mère droit dans les yeux :

– J'aime Jasper, dit-il.

– Pardon ?

– J'aime Jasper, je suis amoureux de lui, on sort ensemble et on se roule plein de patins.

Plus il parlait, plus sa mère palissait.

– Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais c'est comme ça, je suis bisexuel et je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami, et c'est un mec.

Hannah finit par se lever et le pointa du doigt :

– Tu te moques de moi !

– Pas du tout.

– Dans ce cas, tu peux ramasser tes affaires et prendre la porte. Je veux pas de ça chez moi.

Monty savait qu'elle réagirait ainsi et ne fut pas surpris, il secoua la tête :

– T'inquiète, je pars, je ne veux pas rester à respirer le même air que toi.

– Comment oses-tu ?

– Et toi, comment oses-tu ? Je suis ton fils et ça ne vaut rien pour toi !

– Je ne laisserai pas mon fils être une pédale !

Monty secoua la tête, un peu blessé par ces propos.

– Je suis bisexuel, corrigea-t-il.

– Tu t'entêtes ?

– C'est ce que je suis. J'aime Jasper.

Elle planta un dernier coup de couteau avec ses propos cinglants :

– Alors tu n'es plus mon fils.

Monty eut mal, mais il ne pleura pas, il alla préparer une valise pour prendre ses affaires et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

Jasper ouvrit la sienne et trouva Monty sur le palier, avec sa valise.

– Je ne me cacherai plus, annonça Monty.

Jasper comprit et le fit entrer chez lui. Monty lui raconta tout et Jasper soupira :

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé à le faire. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin.

Monty prit sa main :

– Non c'est toi qui avait raison, je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment. Maintenant que ma mère sait pour nous deux, je suis libre en quelque sorte.

Jasper posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

– Tu m'as manqué atrocement.

– Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre, pour se consoler de cette séparation, pour réparer les morceaux, pour être sûrs qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Le lendemain, c'est Monty qui embrassa Jasper au lycée. Et dorénavant, ils se tenaient par la main quand bon leur semblait. Monty dû vivre un moment chez Jasper, et après le lycée ils trouvèrent un appartement et y emménagèrent. Ils ne se cachèrent plus et s'aimèrent follement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un OS peut-être un peu difficile, mais qui dépeint une réalité pour certaines personnes. Je tiens aussi à dire que quand Jasper embrasse Monty au lycée, ce n'est pas bien, on ne doit jamais outer quelqu'un qui ne veut pas. Je ne l'ai pas exprimé dans la fic, mais je tenais à le dire ici du coup. Voilou voilou.


	51. L'arc-en-ciel

30) "Un chapitre de plus."

* * *

 **L'arc-en-ciel.**

C'était un arc-en-ciel. Un véritable et magnifique arc-en-ciel. Ni Jasper, ni Monty n'en avaient jamais vu avant. Et maintenant ils étaient là devant cet arc-en-ciel. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux qui pétillent devant la beauté des couleurs qui se répandait dans le ciel et tombait sur le monde. C'était tellement extraordinaire, tellement simple à la fois, c'était un spectacle qui retourna l'âme et le cœur des deux adolescents. Si bien, que Jasper se tourna soudainement vers Monty, attrapa ses joues et l'embrassa. Voilà ce que cet arc-en-ciel lui inspirait. De l'amour. Monty répondit à son baiser avec envie, il le désirait depuis tellement longtemps, sans jamais oser le dire. C'était un nouveau chapitre, un chapitre de plus qui s'écrivait dans leur histoire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un mini très mini machin.


	52. On sort ensemble

**Note warning :** bien cette fic est exactement pareille que la fic « étoiles filantes » qui se trouve dans le recueil « cent domiciles fixes », mais du point de vue de Jasper. Je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu, mais j'l'ai écrite deux fois, alors je fais partager ! (Faut dire que j'ai la flemme de réécrire une fic). Pour ceux qui ont lu « étoiles filantes », ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de lire celle-ci, vous aurez juste une sensation de déjà vu. Désolé pour mon manque d'imagination.

81) "Faites de beaux rêves."

* * *

 **On sort ensemble.**

Je crois que Monty et moi on sort ensemble sans le savoir. D'abord on se connaît depuis la maternelle et on est les meilleurs amis du monde. J'ai déjà embrassé une fille une fois, et lui aussi, mais de manière générale, on est resté célibataire. Ce qui ne veut rien dire peut-être, ou peut-être que c'est un signe. Je ne sais pas. On va voir les films au ciné ensemble, on mange le pop-corn ensemble, puis on se fait des restau. On passe la Saint Valentin ensemble à mater des films ou à faire les cons. On mange des glaces dans le même pot en s'échangeant la même cuillère. Deux meilleurs amis peuvent sans doute faire ça. Mais il y a d'autres signes qui posent question. On dort souvent ensemble, il m'a déjà dit d'un air aguicheur :

– Rêve de moi Jasper, fait de beaux rêves.

J'aime bien être la grande cuillère, il embrasse parfois ma joue le matin pour me réveiller. Je lui ai déjà apporté le petit déjeuner au lit, il m'a appelé « mon amour » et même si c'était juste pour rire, il l'a quand même fait. Il nous est arrivé de flirter. J'ai déjà gardé sa main dans la mienne un peu trop longtemps. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il me trouvait beau. On s'est déjà fait passer pour un couple, juste pour s'amuser, et pendant un instant j'ai cru moi aussi que c'était vrai.

On ne s'est jamais rien dit, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il ressent pour moi, mais je sais ce que je ressens pour lui, et c'est plus que de l'amitié, différent de la famille. Je suis complètement amoureux. Et je compte lui en parler. Un jour. Quand il aura fini de dormir dans mes bras, ou à la fin du film, quand j'aurai fini mon dessert, dès demain. Et je repousse, je repousse, je repousse. Je procrastine. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai peur. Parce que je suis presque sûr qu'on sort déjà ensemble, sans le savoir. Je voudrais juste qu'il m'embrasse sur la bouche un matin.

Puis un jour, on s'ennuie devant le film et Monty pose ses pieds sur mes pieds, joue. J'ai de l'électricité qui me remonte dans tout le corps, je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès. Il me drague, il s'amuse. L'atmosphère est un peu différente. Ses pieds frottent encore les miens et j'essaye de le chatouiller pour qu'il arrête, alors il attrape mes poignets et les serre fort. Je me suis penché vers lui, et il est proche de moi, et je suis sûr qu'il entend mon cœur battre comme un dingue dans ma poitrine. Il me sourit. Il colle son nez au mien, bisou d'esquimau. Il me tente. Alors je dis :

– On sort déjà ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça le fait rire. Sa bouche frôle la mienne et mon cœur bondit façon kangourou. Il ne se recule pas pour autant, et nos lèvres s'effleurent simplement, pendant une bonne éternité.

– Oui, finit-il par murmurer.

Et il appuie enfin sa bouche contre la mienne, et c'est un vrai feu d'artifice.

Monty et moi, on sort vraiment ensemble désormais. Et ça n'a pas changé grand-chose. On dort toujours dans le même lit, on se fait des soirées films, on va au restau et au ciné, on flirte, on se taquine.

Et maintenant, on s'embrasse. On s'aime.

Fin.


	53. Kidnapping

21) "Ça pourrait te plaire."

* * *

 **Kidnapping.**

J'ai paniqué. Sérieusement paniqué. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'a pris, et encore maintenant face à Monty attaché devant moi, je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre comment on en était arrivé là. Tout a commencé parce que Miller m'a dit qu'il adorait Monty. Qu'il l'adorait genre… Amoureusement. Vous voyez le genre ? Mais j'aurais pu me dire que Miller avait juste pété les plombs depuis que Bryan et lui avaient rompu. Et puis en fait je mens. Tout a commencé quand j'avais dix ans et que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais sacrément amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Ensuite ça a empiré avec la puberté et ces conneries. J'ai bien essayé de sortir avec Maya pour oublier, mais je n'avais pas oublié et ça n'avait pas marché entre Maya et moi.

Et puis quand j'ai réalisé que ça faisait dix ans que j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami, et qu'un autre mec essayait de me le chouraver, j'ai carrément paniqué et… Voilà le résultat.

Je l'ai d'abord invité chez moi, je l'ai fait boire suffisamment et quand il a été saoul, je l'ai fait s'asseoir sur une chaise et je l'ai attaché. Il n'a même pas songé à m'en empêcher, il rigolait comme une barrique et me demandait :

– Tu fais quoi là Jasper ?

– Ben je te kidnappe.

Et ça le faisait marrer.

Maintenant, il rit un peu moins. Il a la gueule de bois et je l'ai aidé à boire un verre d'eau et à prendre une aspirine, sans pour autant le détacher.

– Tu fais quoi là Jasper ? Demanda-t-il l'air de mauvaise humeur.

– Je t'ai kidnappé.

– Aha, très drôle, tu peux me détacher maintenant ?

J'hésitais.

– Est-ce que tu vas me détester si je le fais ?

– Non.

– Et si je ne le fais pas ?

– Non plus, mais fais-le.

– Je ne préfère pas, dis-je. Sinon ça n'aurait eu aucun sens de t'attacher dans un premier lieu.

Monty fit la moue. Bordel que ça le rendait mignon.

– Pourquoi tu m'as attaché ?

– Pour te kidnapper, répondis-je une troisième fois.

– Et ce petit jeu va durer longtemps ?

– Je ne sais pas. Ça prend combien de temps un Stockholm ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un Stock…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et réalisa. Je réalisai avec lui que je venais de me vendre tout seul. Monty ferma la bouche. Ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit :

– Jasper, c'est ridicule, relâche moi.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ça pourrait finir par te plaire, d'être attaché, non ?

– Non.

– Okay.

– Tu me détaches ?

Je poussai un soupir.

– J'hésite.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Tu comptes sortir avec Miller une fois détaché ?

C'est vrai quoi, je refusais de l'avoir kidnappé pour que finalement ça n'apporte rien. Dans ce cas-là, autant resté dans le rôle du bourreau encore un peu. Monty secoua la tête et sembla regretter son geste à cause de ses maux de crâne, il grimaça.

– Non. Je ne compte pas sortir avec lui. Détache-moi. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

– Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

– Tu le sauras si tu me détaches.

Je fronçai les sourcils et décidai de lui faire confiance. C'était mon meilleur ami après tout, si je ne pouvais pas croire en lui, je ne pouvais croire en personne. Monty une fois détaché frappa mon crâne avec son poing :

– Andouille !

– Mais aïe… t'as dit que je ne le regretterais pas.

Monty m'attrapa alors par le col et sourit :

– Pas besoin de Stockholm pour m'avoir.

Et il fit un truc incroyable qui ressemblait en tout point à un baiser. Sûrement parce que s'en était un. Wouah.

Monty m'embrassait.

– Ça fait dix ans que je t'aime, dis-je quand il se recula.

– Pareil, répondit-il.

– Alors t'attendais quoi ?

– Je sais pas. Peut-être que tu me fasses boire et m'attaches.

– Peut-être.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

Puis encore.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de cordes pour nous attacher l'un à l'autre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un. Gros. Délire. En fait, j'aimerais vraiment écrire une nouvelle où une fille panique et kidnappe le mec qu'elle aime. Mais ce serait bien plus glauque que cette fic. Mais je voulais tellement l'écrire, que je l'ai transposé en Jonty.


	54. Angoisse

40) "J'ai fait ça pour toi."

* * *

 **Angoisse.**

Jasper devait passer des examens à l'université, et ça l'angoissait pas mal. Il stressait surtout avant d'aller se coucher, c'était là que tout lui retombait dessus et qu'il pensait aux examens et se faisait les pires films possibles. Il se réveillait en sursaut avec du mal à respirer, du mal à se rendormir, et mal au ventre. Il en était tellement malade qu'il repoussait toujours le moment de se coucher. Révisant plus que de raison. Monty voyait bien ses cernes qui s'agrandissait et ses joues qui s'amaigrissaient. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en mains et s'invita chez Jasper. Il lui fit à manger et veilla à ce qu'il finisse son assiette. Il planqua ses cahiers pour qu'il fasse une pause dans ses révisions et le força à regarder un film comique et un peu con avec lui. Tout en bouffant du pop-corn, bien sûr.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– J'ai fait ça pour toi, bien sûr, pour que tu fasses une pause, mange et t'amuse.

Au moment de dormir, c'était le pire. Jasper repoussait, repoussait, proposait toujours un nouveau film à regarder. Monty finit par le pousser dans son lit :

– Dodo maintenant.

Jasper prit l'air boudeur :

– J'arrive pas à dormir.

Monty ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et s'allongea à côté de lui :

– Je vais te chanter une berceuse, tu vas dormir en cinq minutes.

Et allongé près de Jasper, il marmonna une chanson pour enfant. Jasper se mit sur le côté pour le regarder faire, et cinq minutes plus tard, il s'endormait.

Ça avait si bien fonctionné que chaque fois, Monty chantait la berceuse aux côtés de Jasper. Les examens arrivèrent et se passèrent biens. Jasper eut des très bonnes notes et l'angoisse partit en même temps que la fin de l'année. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne dormait pas mieux la nuit, parce que Monty ne chantait plus ses berceuses. Quand l'asiatique remarqua que son meilleur ami avait de nouvelles cernes, il prit ça pour une bonne excuse, et retourna dormir avec lui. Il chantonnait des berceuses et Jasper se rapprochait un peu plus de lui chaque nuit, jusqu'à poser son bras en travers de son corps, jusqu'à se blottir tout contre lui, jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, se trouvent, se touchent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aiment longuement.

Jasper réussit à mieux dormir.

Monty ne quitta plus son appartement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je veux un Monty pour mes angoisses.


	55. Conduis prudemment

28) "Conduisez prudemment."

* * *

 **Conduis prudemment.**

Jasper, ça le saoulait de devoir partir pour le boulot pour tout le week-end. De devoir prendre la voiture et de devoir faire des tas de kilomètres seul (ou avec des collègues de boulot). Il aurait bien voulu rapetisser Monty et le glisser dans sa poche, pour l'emmener avec lui. En attendant il râlait, la tête sur la table, à côté de son café à moitié bu :

– J'ai paaaaaaaas envie d'y aller.

Monty se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe :

– Ça va aller, ça va passer vite, tu seras à peine parti, tu seras déjà rentré.

– Mouais.

– Allez Jasper, tu peux le faire.

Jasper releva la tête d'un air suspicieux.

– T'as l'air bien pressé de me voir partir. T'as ton amant ou ta maîtresse qui vient à la maison ou quoi ?

Monty appuya sa main à plat sur la tête de Jasper :

– Mais oui, bien sûr, alors dépêche-toi de partir.

Jasper gonfla les joues et but son café.

– Il ou elle s'appelle comment ? Je peux pas le ou la rencontrer ?

– Elle s'appelle « télévision et dvd », répond Monty. Mais elle est trop timide pour être présentée, désolé.

Le sourire de Jasper s'étira :

– T'es con, dit-il.

Monty lui tira la langue.

– Moi aussi j'ai pas envie que t'y ailles Jasp', mais c'est pas comme si t'avais le choix. Et tu adores ton boulot d'habitude.

– C'est vrai, marmonna Jasper.

– Alors vas-y et reviens moi vite.

Jasper hocha la tête, se leva et vint prendre Monty dans ses bras, longtemps.

– Je charge mes batteries pour le week-end.

Monty embrassa son cou.

– Tu vas me manquer.

– Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Jasper prit le volant.

– Conduis prudemment, ordonna Monty.

– Promis.

Monty resta debout dans le jardin, Jasper le regarda dans son rétroviseur le plus longtemps possible. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne vit l'arbre que quand la voiture fut encastrée dedans.

Monty se mit à courir vers lui alors que Jasper se battait avec l'airbag. Quand Jasper expliqua à son compagnon ce qu'il s'était passé, celui-ci fut plus mort de rire que mort de peur. Il prit Jasper dans ses bras.

– T'es pas doué.

– Je suis trop amoureux, c'est pas ma faute.

Jasper partit donc avec un peu de retard et avec la voiture de Monty. Et cette fois-ci, il fit attention à ce qui se passait devant lui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pas terrible, mais bon, le thème m'a inspiré ce truc.


	56. Le DVD

**WARNING : cette fic est très dur, elle parle de suicide, et je vous déconseille de la lire si vous ne vous sentez pas bien ou si vous êtes sensible !**

60) "Joyeux anniversaire."

* * *

 **Le DVD.**

Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il était marié avec Harper, quand il reçut le DVD. La mère de Jasper avait enfin décidé de faire du rangement dans sa chambre, resté à l'état pendant bien trop longtemps, et elle avait trouvé ça planqué dans son placard, avec marqué « Pour Monty ». Monty était resté con devant le DVD, comme face à un fantôme et il avait eu trop peur pour le regarder maintenant. Pourtant ça faisait six ans que Jasper avait vidé une boite de médicaments pour en finir. Six ans que Monty se demandait pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. Six ans que la vie avait pris une autre dimension, une autre couleur, et peut-être que la réponse était là-dedans. Mais c'était au-dessus de ces forces, Monty ne pouvait pas regarder ce DVD, pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut une semaine de préparation, attendre que sa femme soit absente – il ne lui avait pas parlé du DVD – et s'enfermer chez lui les volets tirés. Comme si ça pouvait empêcher la douleur d'entrer dans la maison.

Il mit le DVD dans son ordi et alluma la vidéo. Jasper était là, assis sur son canapé, tout sourire. Il avait à peu près l'âge où il avait décidé d'en finir. Monty eut l'impression que ses tripes se tordaient.

 _« Hey salut Monty. Wouah j'ai l'air vraiment stupide de parler comme ça à une caméra, ça fait bizarre hein. »_

Monty eu tellement mal, qu'il éteignit la vidéo et se mit à pleurer. Il se mordit le poing pour essayer d'avoir moins mal mais tout son corps n'était qu'une plaie à vif. Il lui fallut une demi-heure avant de pouvoir reprendre.

 _« Je sais, je sais, tu te demandes pourquoi je te parle derrière une caméra plutôt qu'en vrai, et bien il se trouve que je suis trop timide pour faire ça en vrai. Faut croire que je suis un gros lâche, mais j'espère que tu restes mon meilleur ami. »_

Monty hocha la tête, sachant que Jasper ne pouvait pas le voir.

 _« Bon en fait voilà, il se trouve c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et que ça fait des jours que je te cherche un cadeau. Alors j'ai décidé de t'offrir ce DVD. C'est un peu nul comme cadeau, je sais, mais comme ça tu m'auras toujours un peu avec toi. C'est bien quand même non ? T'en fais pas, tu auras aussi une mallette de bricolage. »_

Jasper lui avait offert la mallette de bricolage, Monty s'en souvenait, mais jamais le DVD.

 _« En fait ça fait quelques temps que tu sors avec Harper et… Ben tu sais. Je l'aime pas trop. »_

Jasper prenait un air plus sérieux à ce moment-là de la vidéo

 _« C'est pas parce que je la trouve égoïste et égocentrique, enfin si un peu. Mais en fait, Monty, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, quelque chose que je garde en moi et qui commence à me faire très mal. Je suis complètement jaloux. Pas de toi. D'elle. »_

Le cœur de Monty fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Énorme bond. Et les larmes se remirent à couler alors que Jasper continuait son discours, se perdant dans ses mots, se perdant dans ses pensées. Pour finir par conclure la vidéo :

 _« Enfin bref, j'ai deux choses à te dire. Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu t'amuseras comme un fou._

 _Et ensuite._

 _Je t'aime. »_

La vidéo se finissait brutalement sur ces derniers mots. Tellement brutalement que Monty fut obligé de se repasser le passage. _« Je t'aime »._

 _« Et ensuite._

 _Je t'aime. »_

 _« Je t'aime »._

 _« Je t'aime »._

Monty devenait comme fou et essayait d'aspirer ces mots, de faire revenir Jasper, de le sortir de l'écran. _« Je t'aime »_.

Jasper avait pris des médicaments, peu de temps après son anniversaire. Monty s'était vanté d'avoir demandé en mariage Harper quelques jours avant celui-ci et Jasper s'était comme éteint. Il ne lui avait jamais donné le DVD. Il avait décidé d'en finir.

Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ?

Monty se mit à hurler de douleur et frappa ses poings contre le mur jusqu'à en saigner. Non. Jasper avait laissé une lettre, pour tous, dedans il disait que sa vie était trop dur, que pleins de choses n'allaient pas, qu'il se sentait trop mal, trop malheureux, qu'il n'y arrivait plus, et que ce n'était de la faute de personne. Il y avait sûrement d'autres choses qui avaient fait si mal à Jasper, mais Monty était désormais sûr qu'il était en parti responsable et la douleur était en train de le tuer.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, en finir, rejoindre Jasper, et lui dire pardon.

Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal.

Pardon de ne pas avoir su.

Pardon de t'avoir aimé comme un fou et d'avoir épousé une autre.

Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Quand Harper rentra, elle trouva sa maison fermée de partout, les volets, comme la porte à double tour. Elle sentit que quelque chose clochait. Elle se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et cria le nom de son mari.

– Monty ? Monty réponds moi !

Il garda le silence et elle le trouva endormi dans leur lit. Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable posé à côté de lui, il y avait Jasper. Elle appuya machinalement sur la vidéo pour la démarrer, et Jasper prononça ces mots :

 _« Et ensuite._

 _Je t'aime »._

Elle eut un grand coup de froid secoua Monty qui ne se réveilla pas et poussa un hurlement strident, en apercevant les boites de médicaments ouvertes sur le lit.

Monty ouvrit les yeux, mais il n'était plus sur le lit, il était debout dans la maison et voyait sa femme l'appeler, crier et pleurer. Il resta presque indifférent à cela, il se sentit partir, et avant de disparaître complètement, il le vit. Jasper était là à l'attendre et lui souriait. Monty s'approcha de lui et prit sa main. Ils disparurent tous les deux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic est absolument absolument horrible, mais vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que j'ai une idée pour une fic longue qui va reprendre cette histoire là, mais en plus développé et plus long. Voilou. Je sais pas si je réussirai à l'écrire et de toute façon ça sera pas pour maintenant parce que j'ai tant d'autres fics à publier avant, mais des fois j'ai envie des trucs particulièrement très tristes et durs.


	57. Maya

9) "J'ai gardé un morceau pour toi."

* * *

 **Maya.**

Maya prenait beaucoup de place dans la vie de Jasper, et il passait moins de temps avec Monty, qui s'ennuyait de lui. Il pouvait bien faire des tours de magie à Miller, ou discuter avec Harper, mais ce n'était pas pareil du tout. Maya prenait tellement de place par moment que Monty avait l'impression d'être oublié. Jasper mangeait avec elle, partageait ses journées avec elle, lui souriait, flirtait, disparaissait on ne sait où avec elle. Et Monty se sentait seul.

Il était triste. Il se sentait vide. Il avait toujours tout partagé avec Jasper et maintenant, il devait le partager avec une autre. C'était dur. Comme s'il comptait moins. Comme s'il n'avait même jamais compté et que pour Jasper, il n'y avait plus que Maya.

Monty s'ennuyait.

Il se couchait sur son lit dans le dortoir et fixait le lit du dessus. Où dormait Jasper la nuit. Monty l'imaginait, il faisait semblant d'entendre sa respiration, de voir le matelas un peu affaissé par le poids de son meilleur pote. Il soupirait et se tournait sur le côté. Jasper lui manquait alors qu'ils vivaient tous les deux au même endroit.

Puis il y eu une dispute, Monty cria après Jasper. Fort. Assez fort pour que Jasper ait envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais ne le fasse pas.

– Tu n'as qu'à rester avec Maya puisqu'il n'y a plus qu'elle !

Jasper n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre et Monty lui avait jeté son oreiller dans la tronche avant de s'enfuir. Il se planqua dans un endroit du Mont Weather ou personne ne viendrait le chercher (et de toute façon est-ce que Jasper le chercherait ?). Il y resta longtemps et retourna dans le dortoir que très très tard dans la nuit.

Jasper dormait dans son lit. Une petite assiette avec un morceau de gâteau au chocolat posé à côté de lui. Monty hésita puis finit par le réveiller en poussant doucement son épaule. Jasper ouvrit les yeux, se les frotta et bailla, puis remarquant enfin Monty il s'assit. Il attrapa l'assiette et eut un petit sourire contrit :

– T'es pas venu manger ce soir, alors j'ai gardé un morceau pour toi.

Monty le prit. Il avait le choix de le manger ou de le balancer à la tronche de Jasper, mais son meilleur ami le regardait avec espoir et Monty soupira. Il s'assit à côté de Jasper et commença à manger le gâteau au chocolat. Pour que Jasper lui en garde un morceau, fallait vraiment qu'il regrette.

– C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il.

– Très, répondit Monty.

Il eut droit au sourire de son meilleur ami mais fronça les sourcils :

– Ça veut pas dire que je te pardonne.

Jasper se rapprocha de lui :

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Alors tu me pardonnes pas ?

– Non.

– Tu trouves que je suis trop avec Maya ?

– Oui.

– Je vais faire des efforts, je te promets.

– Hmm.

Jasper arrondit ses yeux et eut un regard de merlan frit.

– Tu me pardonnes ?

Comment lui résister. Monty mangea un autre bout de gâteau et soupira :

– Oui. Oui je te pardonne.

Jasper cria :

– Youpi !

Et se fit engueuler par ceux qu'il avait réveillé. Après avoir fini de manger le gâteau, Monty voulu se coucher, mais Jasper posa sa joue sur son épaule et prit sa main.

– Je vais faire attention à toi. Si je dois choisir entre vous deux…

– Je ne te demande pas ça.

– Mais si je devais choisir, c'est toi que je choisirais, tu le sais non ?

Monty ne répondit rien et Jasper serra sa main plus fort.

– Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je te choisirais aussi, souffla finalement Monty. Mais maintenant au lit !

Jasper eut l'air vraiment heureux, puis il monta l'échelle pour s'allonger sur son lit, de là-haut il fit un dernier signe à Monty et se coucha. Monty ne lui avait pas menti.

Et quand plus tard, il dû choisir entre la vie de Jasper et celle de Maya… Il prit sa décision.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon Monty triche, parce qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Maya, mais voilà, l'idée était là ahah.


	58. Se sentir aimé

50) "Je pense que tu es belle."

* * *

 **Se sentir aimé.**

Il a de belles mains. Des longs doigts aux ongles courts, que je suis avec mes doigts plus petits. Ma paume contre sa paume un peu sèche, je noue ses doigts aux miens, puis je remonte ma main vers son poignet, assez fin et je continue jusqu'au creux de son bras, le faisant frissonner. J'embrasse son épaule ronde et sa clavicule saillante, puis je fais glisser mes doigts sur son torse plat pour abandonner ma bouche au niveau de son bidon. C'est un maigrichon, mais j'aime ça. J'aime son nombril creusé, je le couvre de baiser et je fais celui qui ignore la ligne de poils qui mène jusqu'à son intimité. Je remonte jusqu'à son cou, je voudrais le dévorer. Il sent à la fois le savon et la transpiration, une odeur qui m'enivre et me rend dingue, je plante mes dents dans sa chair, pas trop fort pour ne pas le blesser, juste assez pour le goûter. Je l'entends soupirer, gémir, je souris et vient embrasser sa bouche, ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces, sa langue a un goût un peu amer. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Je passerais ma vie à l'embrasser, l'éternité. Pourtant je m'arrête et je viens perdre mon nez contre sa joue, pour aller murmurer à son oreille :

\- Je pense que tu es beau, Jasper.

Je sens ses lèvres qui s'étirent dans un sourire, et je me recule pour le regarder, parce que c'est vrai, il est vraiment beau.

\- Merci Monty, je pense pareil de toi.

\- Montre-moi, je lui demande.

Il me fait basculer sur le lit, et comme je l'ai fait quelques minutes avant, il commence par mes mains. Et je me sens beau, et je me sens aimé.

Et je l'aime.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai changé belle en beau, mais j'imagine que ça marche quand même.


	59. Papa

1) "Garez-vous. Laisse-moi conduire un peu."

* * *

 **Papa.**

Ses parents habitaient à trois-cent kilomètres. Disons que Monty avait préféré partir habiter loin, parce que ça ne se passait pas très bien avec sa mère. Ça ne s'était jamais très bien passé. Ça allait mieux depuis qu'il vivait loin. Leurs conversations se passaient au téléphone et la mère de Monty n'était pas sans cesse dans son dos à vérifier que ce qu'il faisait était convenable.

En déménageant, il avait rencontré Jasper. Ça faisait désormais six ans qu'ils se connaissaient et trois qu'ils sortaient ensemble – il leur avait fallu du temps pour réaliser que leur amitié était plus que de l'amitié. Bien entendu, Hannah, la mère de Monty n'était absolument pas au courant, son père non plus.

Alors quand Monty apprit que son père était gravement malade, il regretta un peu d'être parti aussi longtemps sans jamais vraiment donner beaucoup de nouvelle. Et surtout de ne pas avoir prévenu pour sa bisexualité.

Quand la mère de Monty l'appela pour le prévenir, il était justement en pleins rendez-vous avec Jasper. Ils avaient prévu une journée tranquille à se balader ensemble et aller manger quelque part. Leurs plans avaient été complètement chamboulé et maintenant Monty conduisait droit vers chez ses parents, avec Jasper dans la voiture, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à déposer chez lui.

Il était très stressé, mais il conduisit tellement longtemps que Jasper, voyant qu'il s'endormait, lui ordonna de se garer et de le laisser conduire un peu. Monty en tant que passager se mit soudainement à pleurer. Jasper ne lui sortit pas les phrases bateaux du genre _« ça va aller » « tout va bien se passer »_ , il se contenta de poser un instant sa main sur son genou et de le serrer fort, pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Jasper voulu s'effacer du paysage pour laisser Monty seul avec sa famille, mais Monty ne le laissa pas faire et prit sa main.

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois là.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci.

Monty relâcha sa main en entrant dans la chambre de l'hôpital où étaient ses parents. Son père semblait aller bien. Il sourit à son fils qui vint le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Parfaitement bien !

C'était peut-être vrai, c'était peut-être un mensonge, Monty ne savait pas, il se mit à pleurer :

\- Oh mon fils, tout va bien je t'assure, le rassura le père, ta mère a sans doute exagéré les choses, je ne suis pas mourant, j'ai juste eu l'appendicite.

Monty pleura de plus belle, de soulagement.

\- J'ai eu peur, dit-il.

La mère marmonna :

\- Il ne serait jamais venu sinon, Monty est ingrat.

Monty ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, il était simplement rassuré que son papa aille bien. Quand il se recula enfin, le père regarda en direction de Jasper et demanda :

\- Tu nous présentes ton ami ?

Jasper s'avança pour donner son prénom, mais Monty prit une nouvelle fois sa main et avoua :

\- C'est mon petit-ami, Jasper.

La mère changea de couleur, devenant très pâle et prenant l'air outré, mais le père sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Tu nous en as tellement parlé, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois bisexuel ?

Le père rit un bon coup et secoua la tête :

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il, ta mère et moi voulons surtout que tu sois heureux.

La mère n'eut pas l'air très d'accord et préféra préciser :

\- Bien sûr ton bonheur importe, c'est pour cette raison que tu dois faire les bons choix.

Et le père renchérit :

\- Et je suis sûr que Jasper est un jeune homme charmant.

Monty acquiesça plusieurs fois. Trop heureux de voir que son père allait bien et qu'il acceptait si facilement la situation. Sa mère un peu moins, mais elle se contentait de serrer les lèvres d'un air mauvais, fixant Jasper comme si elle allait le tuer.

Mais Monty s'en fichait, ses parents savaient enfin qui il était vraiment, et avec qui il sortait. Ils connaissaient sa vie. Alors il serra plus fort la main de Jasper, le regarda droit dans les yeux, échangeant durant une seconde, un _merci_ et un _je t'aime_ silencieux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je commençais à manquer d'imagination.


	60. Partir trois ans

68) "Tu n'avais pas besoin de demander."

* * *

 **Partir trois ans.**

Jasper avait décidé de partir loin pour ses études. Dans une fac quasiment à l'autre bout du pays et s'il était pris, il partirait au moins pour trois ans minimums. Ne revenant que très rarement chez lui.

Il venait d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents et à ses ami.e.s et avait vu la tête de Monty, son meilleur pote. Il s'était décomposé, il avait tellement pâli qu'on aurait pu le croire malade et Jasper comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

Il aimait Monty de tout son cœur et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était être séparé de lui.

Pour cette raison, après avoir passé la soirée avec ses potes dont Monty, il invita celui-ci à rester avec lui. Monty avait bu plus que les autres, mais plutôt que d'être d'humeur joyeuse, il avait l'air déprimé. Ils marchaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, Monty avait les mains dans les poches, et s'il ne marchait pas très droit, il restait obstinément silencieux.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Mon meilleur pote se barre loin d'ici, alors je pète complètement la forme, marmonna Monty d'une voix un peu ivre.

Jasper soupira alors que Monty avait l'air sur le point de pleurer :

\- Écoute Monty… Commença-t-il

\- Et tu me l'annonces en même temps que tout le monde, le coupa Monty énervé, je pensais que j'étais ton meilleur ami. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que c'était encore plus dur de le dire à toi qu'aux autres, je savais que ça te blesserait.

\- Alors si tu sais, pourquoi tu pars ?

Monty n'entendit pas la réponse de Jasper, il était tellement mal qu'il se pencha près d'un arbre pour vomir à ses pieds. Jasper posa sa main sur son dos pour le soutenir :

\- Viens, rentrons, tu ne te sens pas bien.

Monty se mit à pleurer bêtement et Jasper, triste, prit sa main pour le guider. Il le ramena chez lui, le laissa se brosser les dents et se déshabiller et lui prêta un tee-shirt pour la nuit. Monty se blottit dans le lit de Jasper et se remit à pleurer. Jasper sécha ses larmes avec ses pouces et avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Monty l'embrassait. Jasper fut ensuite trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, il murmura juste :

\- Tu es saoul, je ne veux pas profiter de toi.

\- On s'en fout, bouda Monty, profite de moi.

\- Non. Écoute, y a un truc que je voudrais te demander et…

Monty le coupa en l'embrassant encore et Jasper eut bien du mal à le repousser tellement il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il le fit quand même.

\- Je te parlerai quand tu ne seras plus saoul, soupira-t-il. Dors maintenant.

Monty soupira avec l'air déçu :

\- Demain tu feras pas comme si tu t'en souvenais pas hein ?

\- C'est toi qui est bourré Monty, s'amusa Jasper.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Toute façon j'm'en fiche, comme tu vas partir j'ai plus de raison de cacher ce que je ressens.

\- Dors Monty, on en parlera demain.

Monty lui tourna le dos, vexé et Jasper s'amusa à passer son doigt sur son dos pour qu'il ne soit plus triste. Monty finit par accepter de le regarder à nouveau et réussi à s'endormir au bout d'un moment.

Le lendemain, Jasper lui donna un médicament contre la gueule de bois et le fit asseoir en face de lui pour parler. Monty était tout rouge en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait, mais ne fit pas semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir.

\- Écoute Monty, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Que je te suive dans tes études ?

\- Oui. Je sais que toi aussi t'as prévu de faire ta propre vie mais...

Monty l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Jasper fondit et se laissa faire.

\- C'était pas la peine de demander, je viens avec toi.

Jasper sourit et Monty colla son front contre le sien :

\- Je ne suis plus saoul.

\- Non tu ne l'es plus.

\- Alors tu peux profiter de moi ?

\- Je peux.

Monty et Jasper se mirent à rire et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de s'embrasser.

Finalement, ils ne seraient pas séparés.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà voilà.


	61. Le stylo

73) "Prends le mien."

* * *

 **Le stylo.**

Jasper entrait en sixième et pour bien commencer l'année, il avait oublié sa trousse. Il commençait à paniquer tout seul sur sa chaise, quand le type derrière lui, remarquant sans doute que ça n'allait pas, l'interpella en appuyant son stylo sur son dos.

\- T'as pas de stylo ? Tiens, prends le mien.

\- Merci.

Ce fut simplement comme ça qu'ils devinrent amis. Le garçon au stylo s'appelait Monty, et très vite ils devinrent inséparables.

Chose étrange, Jasper avait toujours tendance à oublier ses stylos dans les pires moments, pendant les contrôles notamment, et Monty se plaçait toujours en sauveur.

\- Prends le mien.

Et Jasper lui souriait.

Des fois, le stylo était un peu spécial, à l'intérieur Jasper trouvait des mots. Normalement c'était pour y mettre des anti-sèches, Monty s'en servait pour lui écrire des petites choses. Comme _« bonne chance », « tu vas tout casser », « ça te dit de venir goûter à la maison ? »._ En général Jasper lui écrivait un mot en retour avant de lui rendre le stylo, et ils aimaient ce mode de communication. Ils voyaient ça un peu comme quelque chose rien qu'à eux, même si les messages n'avaient pas un level très élevé.

Les années passèrent, les mots évoluèrent, leur amitié était toujours aussi forte. C'est en seconde, qu'ils se firent finalement chopper par une prof un peu chiante. Monty rougit immédiatement quand elle prit le stylo. Lui qui avait mis tant de temps à se décider, voilà que c'était la prof qui allait lire le message destiné à Jasper.

\- À ce que je vois on triche les garçons ! S'énerva la prof en dépliant le papier.

Elle lut le mot et resta silencieuse. Puis elle regarda Monty, reposa le papier à l'intérieur du stylo et le rendit à Jasper.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour ça Monty, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis désolé.

Mais elle préféra ne pas insister.

Jasper curieux, sortit le papier et put y lire ce que Monty avait écrit.

Monty craignait sa réaction, il attendit tout le cours en se mordant les ongles. Jusqu'à ce que Jasper lui rende le stylo, avec un petit sourire et les joues rouges.

Sur le papier où Monty avait écrit « Je t'aime ».

Jasper avait répondu « moi aussi ».

Fin.

L'autatrice : on ne sait jamais, il aurait pu écrire _« ce soir c'est carottes râpés »._


	62. Chaton

51) "Vous êtes sûr ?"

* * *

 **Chaton.**

Jasper avait adopté un chaton, une toute petite boule de poils accro à son maître, qui le suivait partout, grimpait sur son épaule pour être trimballé, faisant des conneries quand ils étaient séparés. Alors que Monty était chez lui, Jasper était allongé sur le dos sur le lit, le chaton enroulé sur son ventre, et il le caressait tout en discutant avec son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami, oh combien jaloux et envieux de cette boule de poils. Jasper parlait les yeux fermés et quand il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Monty, il les ouvrit et tourna la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier, sans s'en rendre compte, le regardait avec des petits yeux de chats pleins d'envie de câlins et Jasper comprit.

Il tapota du plat de sa main la place qui restait sur sa poitrine et dit :

\- J'ai deux mains, viens.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Monty en rougissant.

\- Sûr, répondit Jasper en insistant.

Monty vint s'installer près de lui, posant sa joue sur la poitrine de Jasper. Entendant à la fois les ronrons du chat et les battements de cœur de son ami. Jasper perdit une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Monty et si celui-ci avait pu ronronner, il l'aurait fait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les caresses de Jasper, ses battements de cœur se mêlant à ceux de Jasper, qui semble-t-il, accélérait. Monty était si bien dans ces câlins, que, plutôt que de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il se passait, il se dit qu'il y penserait plus tard.

À la place, Monty s'endormit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc très doudou.


	63. Quand

82) "J'étais dans le quartier."

* * *

 **Quand.**

Quand t'as envie de voir quelqu'un très très fort.

Quand ses textos ne sont pas suffisants.

Quand ses appels ne le sont pas non plus.

Quand tu ne peux pas lui demander de venir.

Quand tu penses qu'il ne faut pas qu'il sache que tu veux qu'il vienne.

Quand tu ne veux pas dire que tu l'aimes.

Quand tu as déjà assez de mal à l'admettre.

Quand tu ne veux surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne.

Quand tu préfères lui faire croire que tu es détaché.

Quand tu fais croire que c'est juste pour le sexe.

Quand tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser, peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Quand pourtant il te manque.

Quand il te manque même beaucoup.

Quand il te manque au point que ça fasse mal.

Quand tu finis par craquer et par partir le retrouver.

Quand tu arrives devant chez lui après avoir fait vingt kilomètres.

Quand tu sonnes à la porte en espérant qu'il soit là.

Quand il ouvre la porte, enfin.

Quand il te demande « Murphy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Alors tu lui réponds, à ton Bellamy.

« Oh rien j'étais dans le quartier. »

Et tu réduis la distance entre vous.  
Et tu passes une bonne journée.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quand tu écris un petit Murphamy.


	64. Garder ses sentiments secrets

56) "Ça fait ressortir vos yeux."

* * *

 **Garder ses sentiments secrets.**

Monty s'était dit que ça irait. Que c'était pas grave, qu'il ferait avec. S'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, ça le regardait. Pas besoin de l'annoncer à la planète entière et encore moins au concerné. Il pensait qu'il suffirait de le voir, de profiter de ses photos sur Instagram, de ses tweets sur Twitter, de ses textos, et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de plus, qu'il n'aurait besoin de rien d'autre. Il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments commenceraient à le grignoter de l'intérieur, il ne pensait pas que ça ferait mal. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça deviendrait dur. De plus en plus dur. Il devenait fou. Il arrêtait de respirer à chaque photo Instagram, il sentait des papillons dans son ventre à chaque tweet, il jubilait carrément à chaque texto, et de voir Jasper simplement lui donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné au loto. Et perdu en même temps. Ça le tiraillait dans tous les sens. Jasper lui manquait quand il n'était pas là, mais voilà qu'il commençait à lui manquer quand il était présent. Monty se retrouvait à inventer des contacts entre eux, un frôlement de doigts, leurs épaules qui se touchent, leurs pieds qui se rencontrent. Et c'était à la fois suffisant et pas du tout. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur Jasper, c'était juste que ses sentiments étaient trop fort, trop réel, trop là. Il prenait toute la place, débordait de partout, et Monty n'en pouvait simplement plus de les garder pour lui. Il avait de plus en plus envie que Jasper sache, comprenne, et qu'il en fasse ce qu'il en veule. Qu'il le jette ou qu'il accepte, il fallait que le secret cesse. Parce que Monty avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être en apnée.

Quand Jasper se ramena chez lui au beau milieu de l'hiver avec une écharpe marron enroulée autour du coup, les joues totalement rouges à cause du froid et les yeux brillants, Monty crut défaillir. De sa bouche des mots s'éjectèrent :

\- Ça te va bien cette écharpe, ça fait ressortir tes yeux.

Jasper rit pensant à une blague et devant la mine sérieuse de Monty, il se calma.

\- Monty ? Tu te sens bien ?

Monty secoua la tête à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il ne pouvait plus rester silencieux. C'était comme être malade après avoir trop bu. Monty expulsa ses sentiments au visage de Jasper :

\- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand. Mais je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. Désolé.

Jasper resta silencieux, puis tout à coup sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon, il se vida de tout son souffle et les épaules basses, les genoux pliés, il reprit une inspiration. On aurait dit qu'il avalait physiquement les paroles de Monty.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il finalement. Moi aussi et je commençais à ne plus pouvoir le garder pour moi non plus. En fait j'étais venu pour ça, pour tout te dire.

Monty eut l'impression qu'un poids sur ses épaules s'envolait. Plus besoin de trouver une excuse pour toucher Jasper, il le prit simplement dans ses bras.

Le baiser l'électrifia.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite Jonty très simple.


	65. L'orage

86) "Toi aussi, tu es important."

* * *

 **L'orage.**

Murphy était roulé en boule sous la couette. Malgré la lourdeur de l'air. Bellamy le soupçonnait de détester les éclairs et le bruit du tonnerre qui les suivait. D'autant plus que le ciel craquait comme s'il allait leur tomber dessus. Bellamy se faufila sous la couverture pour regarde l'état de son petit ami.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Très bien ! Pourquoi tu demandes ? Cracha Murphy.

\- L'orage ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout !

Murphy était grognon, sur ses gardes, un peu comme un chat qui sort les griffes. Ça se voyait qu'il était nerveux. Bellamy était amusé et effleura la colonne vertébrale de son matou avec son doigt, le faisant frissonner et grogner.

\- T'es pas de bonne humeur, constata Bellamy.

\- T'as deviné ça tout seul ou il t'a fallu un peu d'aide ?

Malgré le ton employé, Bellamy ne se vexa pas et resta près de Murphy. Jusqu'à que le tonnerre résonne à nouveau, vraiment très proche. Murphy fit un bond malgré lui et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Bellamy qui le serra contre lui.

\- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je…

\- Je ne dirai rien, promit Bellamy.

Murphy ferma les yeux, cramponna ses doigts au tee-shirt de Bellamy et soupira. Bellamy le sentit quasiment trembler et comprit qu'il était réellement effrayé, que ce n'était pas une simple petite peur.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, raconta Murphy, l'orage est tombé sur notre maison et elle a pris feu. Ma mère était tellement saoule qu'elle est juste restée là à regarder et c'est moi qui ai dû la tirer pour sortir. L'incendie a vite été maîtrisé mais j'en garde un souvenir horrible.

Bellamy aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait ce genre d'histoire derrière cette peur. La mère de Murphy l'avait vraiment brisé de toute sorte de manière. Il caressa le dos de Murphy qui bougonna :

\- N'en profite pas.

Bellamy sourit. Murphy ne se laissait pas abattre. Il se dévoilait petit à petit à Bellamy mais il gardait en même temps son sale caractère, ses mauvaises manières, ses sarcasmes. Il voulait se montrer fort dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Bellamy embrassa son crâne.

\- Tu en profites là.

\- Honteusement, fit Bellamy.

Murphy roula des yeux mais vint embrasser sa bouche. C'était sa façon à lui de dire _« toi aussi, tu es important »_. L'orage fut vite oublié.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un machin chose niais et mignon.


	66. Sport

90) "Tu peux tout me dire."

* * *

 **Sport.**

\- J'ai décidé de me mettre au sport, commenta Murphy un matin.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Bonne idée, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je te laisse deviner.

\- Du foot ?

\- Non.

\- Du rugby alors ?

\- Non.

\- Du hand ?

\- Non plus.

Jasper réfléchit et se dit qu'effectivement, Murphy n'était pas très sport d'équipe.

\- Du tennis peut-être ?

Un sport où il pourrait tenter d'éclater un adversaire, voilà qui lui plairait plus.

\- Non tu as tout faux.

\- Pas du badminton ?

\- Non. Tu es froid.

Jasper se dit que peut-être Murphy préférait un sport qu'on exerce seul :

\- De la natation ?

\- Non plus.

Ou à deux, mais dans lequel on doit se surpasser :

\- L'escalade ?

\- Non tu es loin.

Effectivement, il fallait faire confiance à quelqu'un pour l'escalade et ça ne devait pas convenir à monsieur.

\- Du ski ?

\- Pas la saison.

\- Du surf ?

\- Tu vois une mer à côté ?

\- Non.

\- Alors non.

Jasper commençait à ne plus savoir.

\- Du parachute ?

\- Y a de l'idée, mais non.

\- Du parapente ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça non plus.

Perdant patience, Jasper demanda brutalement :

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire.

Murphy eut un petit sourire en coin, puis sortit une capote de sa poche et la mit sous le nez de Jasper. Celui-ci éclata de rire alors que Murphy lui demandait :

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Tu veux t'y mettre aussi ?

Jasper prit la capote et hocha la tête.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir se faire ça !

Ils échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et salace. Leur nuit risquait d'être amusante.

Fin.

L'autatrice : histoire stupide.


	67. Le toutou de Bellamy

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Qu'est-ce qu'une personne prétentieuse ? C'est du pudding.

99) "Sois prudent."

* * *

 **Le toutou de Bellamy.**

Murphy faisait clairement chier. Depuis que Jasper et Monty étaient sur terre, ils remarquaient comme ce type se la pétait. Parce qu'il était proche de Bellamy, parce qu'il croyait avoir du pouvoir et qu'il aimait en abuser. Il souriait comme un taré quand il pouvait emmerder les autres, les écraser, leur montrer qu'il était le plus fort.

Monty se souvenait qu'il avait voulu tuer Jasper quand ce dernier avait été touché par une lance et qu'il souffrait. Il n'oublierait jamais et n'était pas sûr de lui pardonner un jour.

\- Trop prétentieux, marmonna Jasper une fois en parlant à son meilleur pote.

\- Trop sarcastique.

\- Trop « je me la pète parce que je suis le toutou de Bellamy ».

\- Le toutou de qui ? Interrogea Murphy qui venait d'entendre en passant par hasard derrière eux, pile à ce moment-là.

Jasper sentit un frisson lui remonter jusqu'à la nuque mais il haussa les épaules. Monty prit son bras pour lui indiquer d'être prudent, ce qu'il ne fut pas, un peu provocateur, il lança à Murphy :

\- De Bellamy, répéta Jasper, c'est pas parce que t'es son chien que t'as du pouvoir !

Jasper ne vit pas le coup venir et se retrouva projeté au sol avec très mal à la mâchoire :

\- Ose me le redire ! Fit Murphy d'une voix très lente et très froide, pleine de menaces.

Jasper serra les dents de toutes ses forces mais Murphy le roua de coup de pieds pour l'intimer à dire pardon et le supplier. Murphy était trop occupé avec Jasper pour voir Monty qui prenait une bûche et qui frappa son crâne de toutes ses forces, le projetant au sol et l'assommant à moitié. Monty aida Jasper à se relever, prit sa main et ils s'enfuirent à l'autre bout du camp, là où était Clarke, afin d'être protégé par la blonde. Quand ils se sentirent à l'abris, Monty soigna les blessures de Jasper qui grogna :

\- Vraiment trop prétentieux !

\- Maintenant, c'est plutôt trop pudding ! La tête en bouilli !

Cela les fit beaucoup rire sur l'instant. Ils ne riraient pas longtemps si Murphy-le-pudding les attrapait pour se venger. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne se feraient pas attraper.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'pas terrible.


	68. Une maman

71) "Sans raison."

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Qu'est-ce qu'une maman ? C'est aussi doux que du coton.

* * *

 **Une maman.**

Qu'est-ce qu'une maman ?

Monty aurait répondu _« une personne prétentieuse qui aime son fils, mais pas suffisamment pour accepter tous ses choix. »_ parce que la sienne réglait sa vie sur celle de son fils et elle refusait qu'il la déçoive ou fasse d'autres choix que ceux qu'elle avait prévu pour lui (ce qu'il fit évidemment).

Murphy aurait sans doute haussé les épaules avant d'avouer à contrecœur _« une personne alcoolique dont il faut nettoyer le vomi »,_ sa vie n'avait pas été facile et il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ces moments durs où il devait ramasser sa chère maman pour la coucher dans son lit.

Bellamy aurait dû réfléchir avant d'admettre _« une absence »,_ sa mère étant trop peu souvent là pour lui et encore moins pour Octavia, il avait même parfois du mal à s'en souvenir.

Jasper aurait souri et levé les bras au ciel _« mais non, une maman c'est comme un gros nounours, c'est aussi doux que du coton »._ Du moins était-ce ce qu'il imaginait et avait toujours pensé, orphelin qu'il était depuis ses cinq ans. Il ne se rappelait que de la douceur de sa mère – ou bien de son doudou, comment dissocier les deux ? Il était trop petit.

Et ces quatre personnes s'étaient rencontrées et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'étaient aimés, parce qu'avec ou sans maman, ils avaient pu connaître l'amour ensemble.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic un peu doudou.


	69. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

93) "Je crois en toi."

 **Prompt sur l'atelier discord plume arc-en-ciel :** Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Parce que l'espoir ne gagne pas toujours.

* * *

 **Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je suis un sale con, un véritable salaud, prêt à tout pour survivre même à sacrifier les autres, à tromper, à mentir, à faire du mal.

Pourquoi moi ? Alors que tu avais l'embarras du choix. Tu n'avais qu'à t'attacher à la princesse Clarke ou à la mécanicienne Raven et si tu voulais un homme, tu pouvais prendre Jasper ou Monty (en les séparant, évidemment).

Pourquoi m'aimes-tu moi ? L'espoir ne gagne-t-il pas toujours à chaque fois pourtant ? Et que pourrais-tu espérer de moi ? Rien de bon, rien du tout même. L'espoir est mort. Et pourtant tu m'aimes.

Pourquoi ? Ça me fiche la trouille parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter autant de bien fait, de ne pas avoir le droit à tes caresses si douces et aimantes, de ne pas avoir le droit à ton regard qui m'englobe tout entier, ton regard qui m'aime, qui m'engloutit.

Pourquoi Bellamy ? Pourquoi choisir quelqu'un comme moi ? Moi, John Murphy, le petit salaud qui a essayé de se venger de toi, qui a voulu te pendre. Et ne me dis pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie ensuite, ne me dis pas que j'étais là pour toi, parce que je ne sais même pas si ça compte, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Tu sens mes questions dans mon regard alors que ma bouche reste silencieuse, et tu m'embrasses avant de me demander :

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je sens mes joues chauffer, je détourner les yeux, lentement, imperceptiblement, j'acquiesce. Tu souris.

\- Je crois en toi, dis-tu, ça me suffit.

\- Il ne te faut pas grand-chose.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup.

Et puis tu t'approches de moi et tu demandes :

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Pourquoi aimer un lâche tel que moi hm ?

Je ne sais quoi répondre. C'est juste comme ça, une évidence, sans réponse à ces questions.

\- La ferme, dis-je. Embrasse-moi.

Et avec politesse, tu t'exécutes.

Ça me suffit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc simple.


	70. Parce que je t'aime

**Prompt :** 83) "Reste là. Je viens te chercher."

Atelier de CacheCoeur : Pourquoi tu es avec lui/elle ? Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

 **Parce que je t'aime.**

Jasper se tenait devant un gouffre énorme, s'il faisait un pas, il tomberait et s'aplatirait comme une crêpe en bas. Il avait bien envie de s'aplatir, de disparaître, ce serait tellement simple. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de vivre de toute façon. Ça irait vite, il tomberait et **bim** , plus de Jasper, ça serait du rapide même si ça serait peut-être un peu douloureux. Mais se tirer une balle dans la tête ou recevoir un coup de couteau, ne le serait-il pas tout autant ? Quelle importance ça avait ? Ça ne durerait pas longtemps et ce serait vite terminé. Jasper tergiversait, son pied avança négligemment vers le vide, il allait en finir, juste au moment où il entendit Monty gueuler :

\- Stop, arrête-toi, ne saute pas !

Jasper revint mécaniquement en arrière, comme si son corps obéissait aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Reste là ! Ne bouge pas ! Je viens te chercher !

\- Pas besoin.

\- Je viens, je te dis, si tu sautes, je te tue !

Jasper leva un sourcil et ricana avec amertume :

\- Je serai déjà mort tu sais…

\- La ferme, tu m'attends, et tu discutes pas. Sinon je te jure que je saute pour te rattraper.

La menace fit son effet. Jasper ne souhaitait pas la mort de Monty, juste la sienne. Ce serait con que son meilleur pote fasse le saut de l'ange pour rien, autant l'attendre, il sauterait plus tard. Même si chaque minute à vivre, lui paraissait longue et chiante.

Monty finit par le rejoindre et il fit quelque chose auquel Jasper ne s'attendait pas, il le serra fort dans ses bras. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà fait des câlins, mais là, on aurait dit que Monty était désespéré, il lui faisait vraiment mal à serrer comme ça, et soudain Jasper sentit les larmes de Monty dégouliner dans son cou :

\- Hey, mec…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs okay ? Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

\- Monty…

\- Je t'aime, c'est plus fort que moi. Je t'aime ! Donc tu ne sautes pas, et tu vis.

Jasper eut l'air surpris et marmonna :

\- Attends, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu sors avec Harper ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- C'est… Logique.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule !

\- Je n'oserais pas.

Jasper retint un sourire. Un de ces sourires un peu moqueur qu'il avait en réserve pour Monty. Un qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps, et qu'il n'eut pas non plus à ce moment-là.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je pensais t'oublier en couchant avec elle, mais ça marche pas comme ça, c'est à toi que je pense au final, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux être, et c'est toi que je ne laisserai pas se suicider.

L'étreinte se resserra un peu plus et Jasper grimaça :

\- Tu me fais mal Monty.

\- Je te relâche si tu ne sautes pas.

Jasper soupira. L'air de rien les paroles de Monty l'avait atteint et il murmura :

\- D'accord, je ne vais pas sauter, pas maintenant, mais laisse-moi du temps, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de vivre…

\- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, souffla Monty.

\- Je vais essayer.

C'était plus que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là.

Jasper ne se suicida pas les jours qui suivirent. Monty veilla sur lui, plus collant que son ombre, mais quelque part, ça lui faisait plaisir. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué que Monty était aussi mignon, aussi droit et aussi attachant. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours remarqué mais qu'il s'était aveuglé. C'était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, et ses sentiments pour lui avaient toujours été fort. Vraiment fort.

Peut-être un peu trop.

Peut-être qu'ils devenaient trop fort quand Monty était si proche, si touchant, si dévoué à lui.

Peut-être que Jasper avait oublié un moment qui il aimait véritablement en fait.

C'est lui qui finit par prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu essaies de me dire adieu ou ce genre de conneries ! S'énerva Monty.

\- Je ne fais pas ça.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est pour quoi ?

\- Parce que je crois… Je crois que je veux vivre, si c'est avec toi. Si tu restes à mes côtés.

Monty recula son visage pour regarder Jasper droit dans les yeux, droit dans l'âme et le cœur :

\- C'est vrai ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui.

La main de Monty atterrit sur la joue de Jasper en une douce caresse :

\- Dans ce cas, je resterai toujours à tes côtés.

\- Promet le.

\- Je te le promets.

Jasper continua le combat. Il vécut. Aux côtés de Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est du déjà fait, déjà vu, mais quand même, je me lasse pas.


	71. Le coeur qui explose

**Prompt :** 75) "Je pensais justement à toi."

 **Atelier de CacheCoeur :** Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? C'est un regard tendre.

* * *

 **Le cœur qui explose.**

J'ai juste envie de te voir, alors je fais un détour de fou pour sonner à ta porte. Tu ouvres, tu me regardes longuement, avant de dire :

\- Monty ! Je pensais justement à toi !

Et paf, c'est pile à ce moment-là que je sens mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine. À cause de tes mots, de ton sourire, de cette manière que tu as de t'écarter de la porte suffisamment pour me laisser entrer, pas assez pour que je ne sois pas obligé de te frôler en passant à côté de toi. Surtout à cause de ton foutu regard, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dans les yeux, pour qu'ils soient aussi tendre rien qu'en me regardant, c'est dingue, ça me prend aux tripes, c'est de l'amour à l'état pur et comment veux-tu que mon cœur y résiste ? Il ne demande que ça, encore et encore et encore. Jasper. C'est pour ça que je suis venu chez toi. C'est pour ça que je débarque à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Pas parce que je suis ton meilleur pote, mais parce que tu me regardes comme tu le fais.

J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas t'embrasser encore.

Mais ça arrivera un jour. Ça arrivera.

Tu me regarderas comme ça une fois de trop, tu me diras des choses comme _« je pensais à toi »_ ou _« tiens tu tombes bien j'avais besoin de toi »,_ tu me souriras, je te frôlerai en passant et là je craquerai et je t'embrasserai. Comme un fou.

J'ai hâte que ça arrive. Vraiment.

En attendant, je te regarde comme tu le fais (ou j'essaie) et je te souris.

\- J'ai bien fait de venir alors.

J'espère que ton cœur explose comme le mien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et ils finirent par s'embrasser et vécurent heureux.


	72. L'oreiller

**Prompt :** 20) "Tu peux emprunter le mien."

Atelier de Cachecoeur sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Pourquoi a-t-on besoin d'un oreiller ? Parce que les gens aiment empiéter sur l'espace vital des autres.

* * *

 **L'oreiller.**

Murphy avait les yeux fermés quand le lit s'affaissa et qu'une tête se posa sur son oreiller.

\- Jasper ! Marmonna Murphy d'une voix grognonne.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Les oreillers ne sont pas là pour que tu viennes empiéter sur mon espace vital.

\- D'accord. Je peux rester ?

\- T'as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay, tu peux rester. Mais la prochaine fois, emmène ton oreiller.

Jasper ne répondit rien.

Les deux adolescents vivaient dans le même foyer depuis la mort de leurs parents et Jasper avait pris l'habitude de venir squatter dans la chambre de Murphy. Malgré le fait que Murphy ait l'air d'être le plus flippant du foyer, Jasper n'avait pas peur. Il savait que des fois la méchanceté, c'était de la tristesse, et ils étaient juste tristes tous les deux.

Murphy ne l'avait jamais jeté de sa chambre, et Jasper y venait extrêmement souvent. Parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, parce qu'il était triste. Peu importe la raison, dès qu'il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller de Murphy, oubliant sans arrêt le sien, il s'endormait. Comme s'il se sentait à l'abris près de l'autre adolescent.

Puis un soir, c'est Murphy qui fit un horrible cauchemar. Il attendit que Jasper vienne, mais Jasper ne vint pas, peut-être qu'il dormait bien pour une fois. Il fallait que ce soit pile ce moment où Murphy aurait voulu le voir entrer dans sa chambre. Il soupira, se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Il compta les portes jusqu'à celle de Jasper, et entra dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre malgré les volets ouverts et Murphy, qui n'avait pas l'habitude, tâtonna jusqu'au lit de l'autre adolescent. Il finit par le trouver et s'allongea. Jasper ouvrit les yeux dans le noir, bailla et demanda :

\- Tu as ton oreiller ?

\- Non.

\- Tu peux emprunter le mien, dit-il en tirant sur son coussin pour que Murphy ait la place d'y mettre sa tête.

Murphy empiéta donc sur l'espace vital de Jasper, comme Jasper le faisait toujours avec lui. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent très proches et Murphy se sentit en sécurité. Il comprit pourquoi Jasper oubliait toujours son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Des années plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux leur propre oreiller, vivant dans le même lit, ce qui n'empêchait pas Jasper, des fois, de venir s'incruster sur celui de Murphy, collant leurs visages quasiment l'un contre l'autre. Murphy laissait faire, passant son bras autour de Jasper pour le garder près de lui. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'espace vital entre eux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc doudou mignon.


	73. Quand la fête est nulle

**Prompt :** 78) "Tu veux venir aussi ?"

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Qu'est-ce que la musique ? C'est des câlins pour tout le monde.

* * *

 **Quand la fête est nulle.**

C'était une fête chez des gens, rien de passionnant. Alcool et musique. Du déjà-vu. Jasper s'ennuyait, il n'avait même pas tant que ça envie de boire, il n'était pas le seul. Murphy avait son menton posé sur une table, à attendre que le temps passe en se demandant ce qu'il foutait là. Il aurait pu se bourrer la gueule, ce serait allé plus vite, mais il avait la flemme. Dans un coin, il y avait Bellamy, qui se demandait franchement ce qu'il foutait là avec tous ces ados saouls qui dansaient mal ou riaient fort ou allaient vomir dans le jardin.

Monty rejoignit son meilleur ami avec deux verres de punch, heureusement que Jasper l'avait parce que sincèrement, sans lui, il serait déjà parti. Monty lui tendit son verre en commentant :

\- Y a des jeunes en train de nager dans la piscine.

\- Quelqu'un se noie ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage, ça aurait égayé la soirée.

\- Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

\- Hm hm.

\- On rentre ?

Jasper hocha la tête, prêt à s'enfuir, lorsque la musique changea et que quelqu'un mit un slow. Un slow. Un truc pour câliner les gens en faisant semblant de danser. Murphy releva le nez et regarda en direction de Bellamy tellement longtemps que celui-ci soupira et s'approcha :

\- Tu viens danser ?

\- Bien sûr que je viens.

Ils se collèrent serrèrent pour danser et Jasper eut envie de les embêter avant de se casser, il vint les prendre dans ses bras pour danser avec eux :

\- Pot de colle, marmonna Murphy.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Monty restait un peu en retrait, quand Jasper lui fit un signe de la main :

\- Tu veux venir aussi ?

Monty hocha tout doucement la tête et vint s'incruster dans le câlin géant. Bellamy passa son bras autour de lui. Ils s'ennuyaient moins tous les quatre comme ça. La musique, ça permettait pour tout le monde d'avoir des câlins, en tout cas c'était vrai pour eux.

Quand le slow s'arrêta, ils se regardèrent :

\- On se casse ? Proposa Murphy.

\- Ouais, dirent les trois autres.

Et ils se barrèrent de la fête, pour aller s'amuser ailleurs.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un machin.


	74. Les joies du ménage

**Prompt :** 62) "Ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain."

* * *

 **Les joies du ménage.**

Y a de la vaisselle à faire, du ménage, faut aussi étendre le linge, le repasser, le plier, le ranger. C'est pas une mince affaire et puis Octavia est absente et Bellamy n'a que Murphy pour l'aider. Murphy qui, présentement, à ses mains posées sous son tee-shirt.

\- Ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain, murmure-t-il, ou au moins jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Bellamy a bien envie de se rendre à ses arguments, leurs corps parlent pour eux et le ménage c'est pas le meilleur moment. D'un autre côté, s'ils commencent par ça, ils pourront coucher ensemble dans un endroit propre et bien rangé, et le désir aura eu le temps de monter à son comble. Bellamy se recule donc et sourit :

\- Ménage d'abord.

La tête dépitée de Murphy aurait valu une photo.

Murphy se dépêche de l'aider. Bellamy qui a très envie de lui, ne peut s'empêcher de le mater du coin de l'œil. Son torse qu'on devine sous son tee-shirt un peu collant. Son ventre qui apparaît quand il lève les bras. Ses fesses qui ont l'air si délicieuse quand Murphy se penche en avant. Tout son corps entier qui donne envie qu'on le dévore. Sans parler de ses lèvres rose. Murphy soupire :

\- Si t'arrête pas de me mater tout de suite, je te prends là maintenant sur le sol à moitié nettoyé, grogne-t-il. Tes yeux sont en train de me bruler.

\- Désolé, rougit Bellamy.

Murphy vint vite fait embrasser sa bouche, juste un smack, pour pas s'attarder, pour pas continuer. Jamais le ménage ne fut aussi vite fait. Peut-être un peu bâclé, les vêtements pas tout à fait bien pliés, quelques poussières par ci par là, une assiette sale qui restera jusqu'au lendemain dans le lavabo. Les deux hommes s'en fichent, ils ont bien d'autres choses à faire désormais. Défaire le lit qu'ils ont si mal fait, enlever leurs vêtements, profiter du corps de l'autre. S'abandonnant à bien d'autres plaisir que le ménage.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Tout est dans le titre.


	75. Echange

**Prompt :** 8) "Prenez ma place."

* * *

 **Échange.**

On peut échanger nos fringues si tu veux, j'aurai l'air tout petit dans les tiennes et t'auras l'air ridicule dans les miennes, un peu serré, on verra peut-être ton ventre dépasser, quand mes doigts disparaîtront sous ta veste.

On peut échanger nos coupes de cheveux, j'aimerais bien te voir une fois avec les cheveux lisses, bien droits, bien rangés. Ça me ferait bizarre, comme si toute ta vie avait disparu de tes cheveux. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu les as rasés, parce que tu as l'impression d'être mort. Et les miens alors, tu les imagines décoiffés ? En vrac ? Peut-être que j'aurais l'air effrayé, et ça ressemblerait à peu près à mon véritable état. La peur.

On peut échanger nos rêves, c'était quoi déjà le tien ? Aller sur terre. Et le mien ? Aller sur terre. Bien joué, on l'a tous les deux réalisé. Même si ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme c'était prévu. Pas du tout même. On aurait dû faire plus attention à nos rêves.

On peut échanger nos corps, bon en vrai c'est pas possible, mais j'aurais peut-être une meilleure vision des choses avec quelques centimètres de plus.

On peut échanger nos points de vue. Oui tu me détestes un peu à cause de Maya, et le fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie n'a servi à rien vu la vitesse à laquelle tu la gâches. Pourtant je ne regrette rien, je recommencerais si c'était à refaire, je suis désolé pour ça. Je ne peux rien changer parce que j'ai trop envie de te sauver.

On peut échanger nos places. Prends-la mienne. Prends celle du fils qui a dû tuer deux fois sa mère, qui a été trahi par elle, prend ma place Jasper et je prendrai la tienne, et on verra si on est moins malheureux tous les deux. Si je peux supporter la perte d'un amour et si tu peux supporter le meurtre de ta famille.

Mais j'ai mieux que tout ça réunis Jasper. J'ai beaucoup mieux, si tu le veux. On peut échanger un baiser, vivre ensemble avec nos blessures et nos remords, tenir bon. T'en penses quoi ?

Parce que moi, Jasper, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : y a plus qu'à imaginer la réponse de Jasper.


	76. Sauvetages

17) "Attention à la marche."

* * *

 **Sauvetages.**

On s'est sauvé plusieurs fois. Quand j'avais une lance plantée dans le torse, quand tu as été enfermé dans une cage au Mont Weather. Les sauvetages ne manquent pas quand on vit dans un monde aussi dur et aussi froid que cette planète, où tout le monde semble en guerre tout le temps. J'aurais pu te sauver d'un kidnapping tordu, d'un mec qui t'aurait menacé avec son couteau ou son flingue, te sauver de ce tordu de Pike ou de ce taré de Jaha. J'étais peut-être mal dans ma peau, je pense que j'aurais tenté de te sauver quand même, quitte à mourir moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire, parce que tu t'en sortais très bien tout seul, sans moi.

Je n'aurais pas cru, honnêtement, que j'aurais à nouveau besoin de te sauver de quoi que ce soit, tu semblais ne plus avoir besoin de moi et c'était peut-être très bien ainsi, parce que j'allais peut-être sans doute mourir. J'étais trop faible pour ce monde de toute façon et pas très intéressé par tout ça.

Et puis je ne sais pas, il y avait cet escalier dans la tour de Lexa, absolument interminable et même s'il était bancal, c'était la chose la moins dangereuse que nous avions vécu jusque-là. Je marchais devant et alors qu'une des marches me semblaient un peu grinçante je t'ai dit d'y faire attention. Je sais pas si tu m'écoutais, je sais pas si tu pensais à autre chose ou juste si tu t'en foutais de cet escalier, mais j'ai entendu la marche craquer sous ton pied et je n'ai eu que le temps de me retourner et de te voir tomber. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, mon corps a réagi tout seul, j'ai plongé en avant, j'ai attrapé ton bras et je t'ai tiré de toute mes forces vers moi. J'ai retrouvé mon équilibre sans trop savoir comment, avec toi dans mes bras, sain et sauf. Je venais de te sauver d'une chute d'escalier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me semblait tellement ridicule par rapport à tout ce que nous avions vécu que j'éclatai soudainement de rire. Mes épaules tremblèrent et ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand et mon rire partit en écho dans toute la tour, c'était bizarre à entendre, même pour moi. J'ai senti tes bras se resserrer autour de moi et j'ai pensé que tu avais eu peur mais quand je t'ai regardé, tu souriais.

\- Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire, as-tu dis.

\- Je viens de te sauver, ai-je commenté.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Désolé de trouver ça drôle, mais Monty, bon sang, je t'avais dit de faire attention à cette fichue marche.

Monty a secoué la tête :

\- Non tu as raison, c'est drôle.

Il a ri doucement, lui aussi. Puis j'ai remarqué qu'il me tenait encore, vraiment fort et je me suis dit qu'il y avait autre chose que de la peur là-dedans. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, mais puisque je venais de le sauver et de rire, je n'étais plus à ça près, et je refermai mes bras autour de lui pour le garder contre moi.

Et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que s'est achevé ce sauvetage.

Peut-être que la prochaine fois, on irait un peu plus loin. Je trébucherais sur une racine, tu m'empêcherais de tomber, et ça mériterait bien un baiser. Ou deux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais qu'en ce moment je poste plus beaucoup, je vais essayer de me rattraper.


	77. À cause d'un tee-shirt

**Prompt :** 32) "Ça te va bien sur toi."

* * *

 **À cause d'un tee-shirt.**

Monty avait enfilé un des tee-shirts de Jasper. Il avait ouvert son placard et s'était servi. Il avait longuement hésité, avant d'en prendre un vert kaki. Jasper le regarda se trimballer en caleçon avec son tee-shirt et commenta :

\- Ça te va bien sur toi.

\- Merci.

Jasper se sentait d'humeur niaise et roula sur le lit pour regarder Monty qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre, à la recherche peut-être de son pantalon.

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Monty s'arrêta et tourna ses yeux vers Jasper.

\- Je ne mens pas, insiste Jasper. Je pense que c'est toi le bon pour l'éternité.

Les joues de Monty se colorèrent, mais sa bouche se tordit en une grimace.

\- Ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble.

\- Ça fait dix ans qu'on se connaît.

\- Certes.

Monty finit par mettre la main sur son pantalon et l'enfila.

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça tout à coup ?

\- Je prépare ma demande en mariage.

Monty ricana, à la fois amusé et gêné. Il vint s'accroupir devant le lit et posa son index sur la bouche de Jasper :

\- Interdis de me faire une demande, pas avant un an.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper malgré le doigt de Monty sur ses lèvres.

\- Et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous ?

Monty voulut se relever, mais Jasper attrapa son poignet et le fit basculer sur le lit :

\- Et pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?

\- On ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je suis l'amour de ta vie et demain tu me trouveras ennuyant.

\- Sûr, je vais découvrir un énorme défaut insupportable chez toi.

\- Peut-être.

\- Je sais déjà que tu pues des pieds, tu me caches pire que ça ?

Monty le repoussa avec un grognement :

\- Je pue pas des pieds.

\- Oh si, c'est insupportable. Tu as raison tout compte fait, tu n'es peut-être pas l'amour de ma vie.

Monty prit l'air choqué et Jasper rit devant sa tête.

\- Je t'aime, c'est tout, dit-il, je voulais que tu le saches.

Monty craqua et vint s'asseoir sur Jasper pour embrasser sa bouche.

\- Ça voulait dire oui ? demanda Jasper.

\- À quoi ?

\- À ma demande en mariage ?

Monty roula des yeux et Jasper repartit dans son délire :

\- On est sûrement des âmes sœurs. Ça veut dire que dans toutes nos vies on va se retrouver. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense qu'une vie toute entière avec toi serait déjà pas mal.

Au tour de Jasper de rougir. Monty voulut se décaler, mais Jasper le poussa à nouveau sur le lit pour se mettre sur lui.

\- On est fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Redis-moi ça dans un an.

\- Dans un, dans dix, dans cinquante ans, si tu veux.

\- Est-on destiné à devenir un couple incroyablement mièvre et amoureux ?

\- Je le crois bien, s'amusa Jasper.

Monty posa ses paumes de mains sur les joues de Jasper pour attirer son visage près du sien et embrasser son front :

\- Ça me convient.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ça fait un moment que j'avais pas posté de Jonty, mais voilà une petite fic.


	78. Cauchemar

Prompt : 44) "Je te conduirai à l'hôpital."

* * *

 **Cauchemar.**

Monty se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle. Jasper, allongé près de lui, ouvrit les yeux et prit sa main :

\- T'as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Désolé je t'ai réveillé.

\- Non c'est bon.

Jasper bâilla, frotta ses yeux puis se redressa. Il posa son menton fatigué sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et demanda dans un marmonnement :

\- Tu me racontes ?

Monty bougonna :

\- Tu vas rire.

\- Non je vais pas rire.

\- Si tu vas rire.

\- Non je vais pas rire, insista Jasper

Monty soupira puis lâcha :

\- J'étais enceinte.

Jasper ricana.

\- Tu vois tu ris.

\- T'inquiète pas au moment d'accoucher, je te conduirai à l'hôpital.

\- Tu te moques.

\- Je n'oserais pas. Alors fille ou garçon ? Faut réfléchir à un nom.

\- Jasper…

\- C'est pour quand ?

\- Ta gueule.

Jasper éclata d'un rire fatigué, et Monty se laissa retomber en arrière, la tête atterrissant sur son coussin, entraînant Jasper avec lui. Jasper passa un bras autour de lui et se blottit contre Monty.

\- Camille peut-être…

\- Rendors-toi !

Jasper embrassa l'épaule de Monty et ferma les yeux.

\- Je t'aimerai même si tu ressembles à une montgolfière.

Monty roula des yeux puis vint embrasser la tempe de Jasper. Au moins celui-ci avait un peu dédramatisé le cauchemar. Ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic c'est du grand n'importe quoi.


	79. Seul à Noël

**Prompt :** 49) "Appelle-moi quand tu rentres à la maison."

 **Logorallye :** Bol de riz – outil – pleurer

* * *

 **Seul à Noël.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus triste que manger tout seul ? Manger tout seul un soir de Noël parce que son chéri travaille. Monty a bien envie de pleurer devant son minable bol de riz et maudit le boulot de Jasper. S'il y avait un dieu de la chimie, il lui ferait un gros fuck et lui dirait sa façon de penser. Jasper n'aurait jamais dû travailler à Noël et Monty n'aurait pas dû être seul, les larmes aux yeux, devant son minable bol de riz. C'était trop moche. Monty lui avait envoyé au moins dix textos, de _« tu me manques »_ à _« appelle-moi quand tu rentres à la maison »._ Mais peut-être que Jasper était le genre de personne à plus aimer son boulot que son mec, puisque le téléphone restait définitivement silencieux.

Et puis il entendit un bruit qui l'alarma. Est-ce qu'un cambrioleur essayait de rentrer ? Un soir de Noël ? Il voulait quoi ? Voler les cadeaux ? Ridicule. Monty s'arma tout de même de son tournevis – une batte de baseball aurait été mieux, mais il fit avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Le bruit venait de derrière la maison, le cambrioleur de Noël avait fait le tour. Monty fronça les sourcils et sursauta quand il entendit la porte claquer.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? murmura-t-il effrayé.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et s'avança dans le couloir. _Fais chier_ , pensa-t-il, _non seulement Jasper était absent, mais en plus fallait qu'un psychopathe débarque_. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, Monty paniqua carrément. Il aurait encore pu croire que c'était Jasper, mais pourquoi Jasper aurait éteint les lampes ?

Monty décida qu'il serait plus prudent de retourner dans la cuisine et de s'y enfermer, mais il aperçut une petite lumière, peut-être celle d'une bougie, dans le salon et s'y dirigea courageusement.

\- Je vais appeler la police.

Il s'avança, s'accrochant à son tournevis comme un enfant à son doudou et gueula :

\- Je suis armée, en sautant d'un coup dans le salon.

Derrière la bougie, il vit le visage à la fois ahuri et amusé de son petit-ami. Déguisé… En père Noël. Sérieusement ? En père Noël jeune, vu qu'il n'avait ni les cheveux blancs ni la barbe. Jasper n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort.

\- Joyeux Noël Monty ! sourit-il en tendant un paquet géant d'une main, de l'autre il tenait la bougie.

Monty fulmina :

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était toi !

\- Je voulais pas te faire peur, juste te surprendre.

\- Et tu es passé par derrière.

\- Yep.

\- Et tu as éteint toutes les lumières !

\- C'était pour faire l'ambiance romantique avec la bougie.

\- J'ai cru qu'on avait un voleur.

\- Je viens voler ton cœur, s'amusa Jasper.

Monty grogna, mais il prit son cadeau dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme boîte à outils contenant les meilleurs instruments.

\- Ça a dû te coûter super cher.

\- À ton avis pourquoi je suis obligé de travailler à Noël ?

Alors c'était pour Monty, pas pour le boulot. Il le remercia en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci mon Jasper de Noël.

S'il y avait un dieu des mécaniciens, Monty lui sacrifierait une vache. Finalement, il ne mangerait pas son riz tout seul.

Fin.

L'autatrice : joyeux noël en avance.


	80. Le bouquet

**Prompt :** 2) "Ça m'a fait penser à toi."

 **Mot à placer :** Cartable – nuage qui souffle – fleur

* * *

 **Le bouquet.**

Jasper marchait avec son cartable sur le dos. L'école n'était pas loin de chez lui, alors même s'il n'avait que huit ans, ses parents le laissaient y aller seul. Jasper n'était pas le genre de gamin à aller à l'école directement le matin, sans faire un détour. Il entra dans un champ et cueillit des fleurs avec l'air tout content de lui. Malgré le vent qui soufflait, il fit le plus gros bouquet que ses bras puissent porter. Il arriva à l'école avec son énorme bouquet dans les mains. Sa maîtresse lui demanda :

\- C'est pour moi ? C'est gentil Jasper.

\- Non c'est pas pour toi maîtresse, répondit Jasper, c'est pour quelqu'un de très important.

Quand Jasper vit arriver Monty, il courut vers lui et lui tendit son énorme bouquet :

\- Tiens, ça m'a fait penser à toi.

Monty était un nouveau qui venait d'arriver dans l'école, il se montrait très méfiant depuis le début et quand il vit le bouquet il grimaça un peu, comme si Jasper lui faisait une mauvaise blague.

\- Pourquoi des fleurs ?

\- Parce que tu aimes ça, répondit Jasper avec sincérité.

Jasper avait remarqué ça chez Monty, il observait toujours les fleurs avec un sourire. Monty prit le bouquet un peu timidement et le serra contre lui. Un peu moins méfiant, il eut un petit sourire pour Jasper :

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- Si tu veux la prochaine fois on ira en cueillir ensemble.

Monty acquiesça. Ce fut le début d'une belle amitié.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pas hyper satisfaite par cette fic, mais c'était pour faire un truc simple et mignon.


	81. Cauchemar 2

**Prompt :** 65) "Je t'aiderai à étudier."

 **Dés :** Cauchemar – poussin – lunettes

* * *

 **Cauchemar 2.**

Monty se réveilla en sursaut, et Jasper à côté de lui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu étais enceinte ? S'amusa Jasper d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Non.

\- Raconte-moi ! Demanda Jasper en se redressant pour écouter.

Prenant la main de Monty dans la sienne.

\- Tu vas te moquer.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

\- Promis je me moquerai pas.

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais en maternelle, je portais d'énormes lunettes et mon professeur était un gros poussin jaune.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Jasper et Monty lâcha sa main, appuya ses paumes sur joues pour qu'il arrête de sourire.

\- Je devais apprendre une leçon hyper dure et si j'y arrivais pas, le poussin devait me manger.

Jasper approcha son visage du sien, et embrassa doucement sa bouche. Puis d'un ton amusé, il ajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aiderai à étudier.

Monty lui mit un coup d'oreiller, alors que le rire de Jasper résonnait dans toute la chambre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite suite au premier cauchemar.


	82. Robot

**Prompt :** 74) "On peut partager."

* * *

 **Robot.**

Je suis un robot. Monty le robot. J'avance et je recule mécaniquement. Il suffit que tu me souries, pour que ma tête tourne, et si tu me prends la main, je sens mes engrenages qui coincent, tandis que mon cœur de robot a une surchauffe. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être ton pantin, ton pantin robot, qui ne fonctionne et réagit qu'en fonction de toi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'avec toi je suis un robot vivant.

Je pense que tu ne le sais pas, tout l'effet que tu me fais, tu n'as pas conscience quand tu m'embrasses sur la joue avec tendresse, que tu me fais péter les plombs tout là-haut dans mon crâne. On joue à celui qui monte les escaliers le plus vite et je suis sur le point de gagner quand tes lèvres atterrissent sur mon crâne. Tout mon système s'est arrêté d'un coup et pendant dix bonnes secondes, je dois attendre que ça redémarre pour pouvoir grimper les quelques marches qu'il me reste.

\- Ben alors Monty, tu sais plus monter des escaliers ?

Je te tire la langue et je fais comme si, moi petit robot, je n'étais pas en train de perdre le contrôle. Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, en attrapant le devant de mon tee-shirt et en me tirant contre toi, doucement. Je n'ai plus de volonté propre, j'ai même du mal à faire entrer l'air dans mes poumons de métal. Car je suis un robot qui respire. Enfin, là, qui ne respire plus.

J'aime ta façon de me regarder avec l'air malicieux, je me demande si je te fais autant d'effet que tu m'en fais. J'espère bien. Où ça ne serait pas juste. J'embrasse le bout de ton nez pour voir, et si des papillons dérèglent ma carte mère, toi tu as les joues qui chauffent et c'est mignon de te regarder rougir. Tu lèves alors le nez et un peu maladroitement, c'est sur ma bouche que tu poses tes lèvres. Je court-circuite. Tout mon système s'éteint, adieu carte mémoire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le baiser dure, mais il me paraît à la fois cours et interminable, comme chacun de nos baisers. J'ai du mal à quitter ta bouche, mais tu te recules quand même et quand je me rapproche pour t'embrasser encore, aimanté par tes lèvres, tu mets entre nous la tablette de chocolat qu'on est allé piquer en cuisine.

\- Le chocolat d'abord, l'amour ensuite.

Je hausse les épaules, mon système central redémarre. On va s'asseoir sur ton lit dans ta chambre et tu coupes la tablette en deux.

\- On peut partager, dis-tu.

Ça prouve au moins combien tu m'aimes, si tu es prêt à partager.

\- Merci Jasper.

Je souris et prends la moitié. Le chocolat me répare, recharge mes batteries. Je suis prêt pour le nouveau déferlement d'émotion que tu provoqueras en moi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je me suis un peu amusée avec cette fic.


	83. Combat

**Prompt :** 46) "Tu peux commencer."

 **Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel :**

Première phrase : Ma vie a commencé par un combat.

Dernière phrase : Aïe.

* * *

 **Combat.**

Ma vie a commencé par un combat. C'est ce que mon père racontait. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir donné des coups de pied dans le ventre de ma mère, j'ai en plus donné un minuscule coup de poing à la sage-femme qui m'a accouché. Et après, je n'ai presque jamais cessé de me battre. Parce que la vie est une chienne, j'ai perdu mon père étant enfant, j'ai perdu ma mère alcoolique étant ado. J'ai fini en foyer avec des gens plus tarés que moi (ou bien moins, je ne peux pas vraiment dire). Et j'étais le roi de la bagarre gratuite, frapper les gens, me faire frapper, souffrir et donner la souffrance, c'était la seule chose qui me donnait l'impression d'être en vie.

Et puis, il y a eu ce grand type bien gringalet qui vint assister à nos soirées bagarre qu'on organisait avec des potes. Un peu comme pour le fight club mais en différent. Comment Jasper avait atterri là ? Je me le suis demandé dès que je l'ai vu et mes interrogations ont grandi en le voyant se faire battre à plate couture, mais se relever à chaque fois pour prendre un nouveau gnon. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à se punir de quelque chose, et ça m'a touché d'une certaine manière, parce que moi c'était pareil. J'avais envie de me battre contre lui, j'avais envie de lui mettre une bonne droite, ou en recevoir une. Je me plaçai comme son adversaire quand il revint un autre soir. Jasper frappait, mais il ne frappait pas fort, comme s'il avait peur de faire mal. Je le mis par terre en peu de temps, tant sa défense était minable. Il se releva, cracha du sang et me sourit avec provocation, comme s'il n'avait pas perdu, comme s'il n'était pas couvert de bleus. Je m'arrêtai là, pourtant, le but de ces soirées n'était pas de tuer. Mais les fois d'après, je fis en sorte de me retrouver face à lui et de lui donner des techniques pour me battre. _Frappe plus fort. Donne-toi à fond. Une bonne droite dans la tronche. Fais ce que je te dis._

\- Tu peux commencer Murphy, me disait-il à chaque fois avant nos joutes.

Et je commençais.

Les bagarres ne laissaient pas de place aux sentiments, pour moi c'était un moyen d'évacuer toute la colère et l'amertume que j'avais emmagasinées pendant des années, c'était un moyen également de me faire du mal sans me tailler tout seul les veines. J'ignore si c'était plus malsain ou non, mais c'était ma façon de fonctionner. Les bagarres ne laissaient donc aucune place aux sentiments, normalement. Alors pourquoi à force de frapper Jasper, soir après soir, de l'aider à se battre, pourquoi j'avais senti mon cœur se gonfler ? J'avais envie de le voir, quand il ne venait pas, tout mon être se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas que j'éprouvais du plaisir à le frapper, bien au contraire, j'avais de plus en plus envie de le caresser. De passer délicatement mes mains sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, de toucher son corps. C'était débile, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Un soir alors, je ne le frappai pas, je l'embrassai. Devant tout le monde. C'était un coup, un coup d'amour. Jasper ne se recula même pas. J'en appris un peu plus sur lui ensuite. Apparemment sa petite amie était morte, il cherchait juste à se punir alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il avait besoin de se faire du mal et je n'avais plus envie de lui faire du mal.

Ma vie a commencé par un combat.

Mon amour aussi.

Et puisque Jasper l'avait compris, il ne me colla qu'une seule droite, une vraie avec toute sa force, peut-être histoire de rétablir une sorte d'équilibre entre nous. Ce fut avant de me rouler une pelle à son tour.

Faisant exploser mon cœur.

Aïe.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic Jasphy pour la nouvelle année.


	84. La lettre

**Prompt :** 47) "Tu as reçu ma lettre ?"

 **Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel :**

Première phrase : Advienne que pourra.

Dernière phrase : Les écureuils me détestent.

* * *

 **La lettre.**

Advienne que pourra. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit en envoyant la lettre. Une lettre pour laquelle il avait mis tous ses sentiments. En fait il aurait sorti son cœur de sa poitrine pour l'envoyer, ça aurait été moins glamour, mais tout aussi vrai. Ça lui avait pris des plombes à se décider, mais c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, à moins d'agresser le facteur. Quand Monty lirait ce qu'il avait écrit, comment réagirait-il ? Jasper lui disait précisément qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses sentiments et qu'il fallait qu'il les avoue à Monty. Comme il n'avait pas le courage de le faire en vrai, et que ça aurait été minable en texto, il avait écrit cette lettre et l'avait envoyé, quand bien même Monty habitait juste à côté de chez lui. Maintenant Jasper avait peur, vraiment vraiment peur, mais il ne pouvait plus rien changer. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre.

Advienne que pourra.

Après une semaine sans que Monty ne change du tout de comportement avec lui, ni pour lui dire oui ni pour lui dire non, Jasper se décida à demander :

\- Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

\- Tu m'as envoyé une lettre ?

Jasper se sentit rougir, mais acquiesça. Monty parut réfléchir puis finit par dire :

\- J'avais bien reçu une lettre, mais je sais pas comment un écureuil a réussi à rentrer dans la boîte aux lettres et l'a complètement déchiqueté, je n'ai pas pu lire. Tu avais écrit quoi ?

Jasper ferma les yeux, et se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il avait dès lors le choix de mentir ou de dire la vérité. Il choisit la deuxième option et cita quelques passages de la lettre qu'il connaissait pas cœur pour l'avoir tant relu, avant de sortir ces mots tout d'une traite :

\- Jesuisamoureuxdetoi.

Mais Monty n'avait pas écouté parce qu'il avait vu un écureuil et s'était approché pour l'observer.

\- Regarde Jasper comme il est trop mignon.

Jasper fixa l'animal comme s'il était le suppôt de Satan.

\- Au fait tu me disais quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Jasper avait perdu tout son courage, il avait l'impression que tout ça était de très mauvais augure, alors il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et dit :

\- Rien d'important, j'ai déjà oublié.

Vraiment. Les écureuils le détestaient.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mais ensuite, tout s'est très bien terminé, enfin je crois.


	85. Jalousie

**Prompt :** 52) "Amusez-vous bien."

 **Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel.**

Première phrase : "Ah, putain de bordel de merde ! "

Dernière phrase : Il pleuvait des chats et des chiens.

* * *

 **Jalousie.**

Ah, putain de bordel de merde. Ça sort du cœur. Je ne suis pas si malpoli d'habitude, mais là j'en peux plus d'entendre Jasper parler de Maya et se vanter de leurs sorties et de leur amour fou et sincère. Je crois que je vais gerber. Le pire, c'est mon hypocrisie, mon sourire qui dit :

\- Amuse-toi bien !

Quand il a rendez-vous avec elle. Alors qu'en vrai, ça brûle à l'intérieur de moi et j'ai envie de lui souhaiter la pire journée possible. Un ouragan sur son chemin emporterait Maya loin de lui, loin d'ici, à tout jamais. Adieu péta… Maya. Mais bien sûr il y avait toujours un soleil fou dehors et Jasper revenait avec le sourire pour me parler de sa délicieuse journée.

C'est mal, mais je crève de jalousie. C'est terrible. C'est un peu ma faute si Jasper ignore mes sentiments aussi, mais s'il prononce encore une seule fois le nom de Maya dans la prochaine minute, juré je craque :

\- Et tu sais avec Maya…

\- Mais arrête de me parler d'elle, bordel Jasper, j'ai compris c'est bon. C'est l'amour fou entre vous deux, fous-moi la paix !

Jasper n'a pas l'air déstabilisé par mon soudain coup de gueule, à la place il sourit, et c'est à partir de là que les choses changent. Des fois, il annule son rendez-vous. Il me parle moins de Maya aussi. Il réussit même à la critiquer un peu, gentiment, mais quand même. Finalement une fois, il revient de son rendez-vous en avance, en me disant :

\- Il pleuvait je suis rentré.

Dehors, grand soleil. J'ignore si c'est parce qu'il a compris mon message ou si c'est autre chose. Le jour où il embrasse la commissure de mes lèvres, je me dis qu'il y a autre chose effectivement. Puis quand il m'avoue qu'il va rompre avec Maya, je lui demande pourquoi.

\- Parce que même si c'est mal, c'était juste pour te rendre jaloux, et ça a marché.

\- Procédé de connard, dis-je.

\- Oui.

\- Ça a marché et ça m'énerve.

\- Désolé pour ça.

Je le pardonne. Surtout quand il m'embrasse, sur la bouche.

Il a un dernier rendez-vous avec Maya, pour la prévenir que c'est fini, et quand il rentre très tôt, malgré le grand soleil, il me sort pour m'amuser :

\- Il pleuvait des chats et des chiens.

Fin.

L'autatrice : comme le dit si bien Monty, c'est un procédé de connard.


	86. Cauchemar 3

**Prompt :** 95) "Bonne chance."

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur le sujet : Époque contemporaine.

* * *

 **Cauchemar 3.**

Monty se réveilla en sursaut, et Jasper se réveilla en même temps que lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, il posa sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu t'es fait bouffer par un poussin ?

\- Non !

\- Raconte-moi ton cauchemar, s'amusa Jasper

Monty poussa Jasper, essayant de le faire tomber du lit pour se venger de son hilarité.

\- C'est pas drôle Jasper, c'était un cauchemar horrible !

\- Dis-le-moi.

\- Non tu vas te moquer.

\- Juré, je ne me moque pas.

Monty soupira doucement, puis se lança :

\- On était pendant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale.

Jasper se redressa un peu dans le lit et prit la main de Monty. Il riait moins, le sujet avait l'air beaucoup plus grave.

\- Hitler avait embauché des soldats hyper dangereux pour la guerre.

\- Des soldats hyper dangereux ? Du style ?

\- Du style des dinosaures et Godzilla.

Jasper ricana sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Bonne chance pour survivre à ça.

\- On se faisait poursuivre par un lézard vert géant, c'est absolument pas marrant.

\- On aurait peut-être pu prendre un diplodocus pour monture afin de s'enfuir ?

Monty lui donna un coup de coude puis se rallongea en lui tournant le dos, boudeur. Jasper se coucha à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de Monty.

\- Tu préférerais faire un tour de Ptérosaure ?

\- La ferme, ronchonna Monty.

Jasper embrassa son épaule.

\- Désolé Monty, il est effrayant à fond ton rêve.

Monty se tourna finalement vers lui et Jasper embrassa doucement sa bouche. Même si Jasper se moquait, au moins, il rendait la situation moins pesante et plus amusante. Avant qu'il ne se rendorme, Jasper souffla à son oreille :

\- On pourra adopter des Vélociraptors…

Monty ne put se retenir de sourire et se blottit dans ses bras :

\- D'accord, un chacun. Bonne nuit Jasper.

\- Bonne nuit Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je me suis bien amusée avec les cauchemars de Monty.


	87. Cadeau d'anniversaire

**Prompts :** 91) "J'espère que ça te plaira."

Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé.

* * *

 **Cadeau d'anniversaire.**

Jasper avait écumé tous les magasins pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour son meilleur ami. Il y avait réfléchi des mois à l'avance, sans avoir trouvé aucune idée le jour avant le jour J. Ou plutôt, si, des idées il en avait des tonnes, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter la planète pour Monty, même s'il aurait adoré pouvoir le faire. _« Tiens Monty je t'ai acheté une planète, rien que pour toi »_. Le fun. À part ça, il aurait pu donner son nom à une étoile, commander une sculpture de lui en chocolat, ou bien encore offrir une villa au bord de la mer. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour ça. Il avait alors pensé à faire un truc à la main, mais il ne savait pas dessiner, encore moins coudre, il était nul pour les activités manuelles. La seule chose pour laquelle il était doué, c'était la chimie, mais il n'était pas sûr que faire une expérience devant Monty serait un vrai cadeau.

Jasper avait continué de se triturer l'esprit, et finalement l'anniversaire de Monty était arrivé bien trop vite, et l'idée la plus conne de tout l'univers lui était apparue et il s'était laissé guider par son instinct. Il espérait que ça plairait à Monty. Mais peut-être était-ce une très très mauvaise idée, au vu de la tête de Monty devant son cadeau. À la fois désappointé, et en même temps peut-être légèrement amusé.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ? demanda Jasper.

Monty s'avança vers lui et prit de ses mains l'énorme bouquet de tournevis que Jasper lui tendait.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi des tournevis ?

\- Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé.

Ou il n'avait pas assez bien cherché. Il trouvait l'idée des tournevis rigolote. Ça mélangeait deux passions de Monty, la mécanique et les fleurs. Un sourire se peignit sur le visage de Monty alors qu'il disait :

\- Je vais devoir leur trouver un vase.

\- Ils ne faneront pas.

\- Non c'est sûr.

Jasper fit la moue :

\- Ça ne te plaît pas hein ? Mon cadeau est nul !

Monty secoua la tête et doucement posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jasper.

\- Non, c'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, dit-il avec sincérité.

Et il lui trouva un véritable vase, pour un bouquet qui ne fana pas. 

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit machin bidule.


End file.
